CRONICAS DE ICHINOSE: EL ROMANCE
by CRASH FANFICOOT
Summary: mi primer fic, el romance de ichinose y rika, muchas parejas y 100% hetero, pero un romance sin ningun problema no seria divertido, verdad?
1. Chapter 1

CRONICAS DE ICHINOSE: EL ROMANCE

AUTOR: CRASH BANDICOOT

ANUNCIO: ESTE ES MI PUNTO DE VISTA DE ESTA PAREJITA DE SUPER ONCE, YO NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS SUPER ONCE.

CAPITULO 1: PELIGRO EN OSAKA

Todo comenzó cuando ichinose y los demás fueron a Osaka, en ese lugar se suponía que todos se divertirían en el parque de diversiones.

Ichinose se alejo del grupo, luego una chica observa a Ichinose y le pregunta:

Chica: ¿Que buscas?

Ichinose: no te puedo decir. (Avergonzado por haberse perdido)

Chica: No buscas ¨ese lugar¨.

Ichinose: (pensando) ¿ella me podría guiar?

Chica: Sígueme.

El inocente de Ichinose la siguió hasta llegar a un restaurante e ichinose dijo:

Esto no es lo que esperaba.

Chica: Mamá ya llegue y traje a mi NOVIO.

Ichinose: NOVIOOOOOOOO? (con cara de espantado).

Mamá: RIKA, podemos hablar.

Rika: dime.

Mamá: que tan mal gusto tienes niña, solo te gustan los debiluchos.

Ichinose: AAAAA?

Rika: te equivocas, no es ningún debilucho.

Y así comenzó una discusión madre-hija. Después la madre se fue enojada y rika e ichinose estaban solos.

Ichinose: bueno, yo ya me voy. (Intentando escapar)

Rika: espera, querido (abrazándolo para que no escape)

Ichinose: QUERIDO? (Muy confundido)

Rika: (aun abrazándolo) espera que te prepare algo, debes tener hambre precioso.

Ichinose: gracias, pero no tengo hambre (intentando zafarse del abrazo)

Rika: por favor, lindo, no seas tímido.

Ichinose: no es que sea tímido, solo no tengo ham (es interrumpido por rika) si cocino para ti tienes que comértelo, entendido. (con cara que convence a cualquiera).

Ichinose, algo asustado acepta.

Rika: ya está listo. (Trayendo un gran plato de ¨su platillo especial ¨)

Ichinose: (tanta comida lo dejo mudo)

Rika: come, querido, lo hice con amor para ti (mirándolo con una sonrisa)

Ichinose, no viendo cómo salir de esta, come y luego del primer bocado dice:

Esta delicioso.

Rika: sabia que te gustaría, adelante, acábate todo.

Ichinose: gracias (luego de decir esto comió con gusto, al terminar los dos conversaron un largo tiempo, solo como amigos)

O eso creía Ichinose.

Luego los amigos de ichinose, al ver que no estaba, lo buscaron. Para su sorpresa estaba en un restaurante.

Endo: que haces aquí, no es hora de regresar a casa.

Ichinose: lo siento Endo, adiós rika.

Pero antes de que Ichinose pudiera irse rika dice:

Espera, querido, tú comiste mi ¨platillo especial¨ o sea, tienes que casarte conmigo.

Todos los demás gritan intrigados: QUEEEE, CASARSEEEEEE!

Ichinose: pero no mencionaste nada al respecto (con algo de intriga)

Rika: si lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubieras comido, ¿verdad?

Endo: pero lo… (Es interrumpido por rika que dice) ahora él es mío, y váyanse si no van a comer nada.

Rika cierra la puerta y pone un letrero de CERRADO.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ¡RESCATEMOS A ICHINOSE!

INAZUMA ELEVEN ES DE LEVEL 5, NO MIO

En el restaurante se oía ruido, es posible que rika se halla sobrepasado por qué Ichinose gritaba: ENDO, ENDO, AYUDENMEEE!

FUBUKI: que hacemos, capitán (dirigiéndose a Endo) no podemos irnos sin ichinose.

ENDO: no lo sé, es un problema delicado.

REIKA: quítate que estorbas (empujando a Endo).

KAZEMARU: que te pasa.

KATSUYO: estamos visitando a nuestra amiga, tanto ella como nosotras jugamos futbol en el triple C, o el equipo femenil de OSAKA. Reika abre la puerta del negocio sin saber que estaba cerrado y dice:

Que haces Rika, deberíamos estar entrenando.

Pero luego se da cuenta de que Rika abrazaba fuertemente a un chico y parecía que este quería huir, luego miro un plato vacio, con estos 2 detalles esa chica entendió lo que pasaba.

REIKA: amigas, al parecer Rika ya tiene a su futuro esposo.

Al terminar de decir eso todas las chicas se amontonaron para ver al futuro esposo de su amiga.

KURIMATSU: odio decirlo pero nos hemos metido en un lio bien grande.

ANTEOJOS: creo tener la solución (con sus típicos aires de grandeza)

Después de hacer una negociación con el triple C, comenzó el partido. (todos saben cómo termino el partido RAIMON vs TRIPLE C, sino el Raimon gano 2-1)

Cuando termino el partido todos creyeron que ya termino, pero era solo el comienzo.

RIKA: querido, eres genial, nunca creí que fueras tan bueno, jamás te dejare ir (abrazándolo por la espalda para que no escape.

ICHINOSE: espera Rika, teníamos un trato (tratando de zafarse inútilmente)

NATSUMI: esto no sirvió de nada, esa chica si está enamorada de ichinose, como resolvemos esto.

RIKA: qué tal si me dejan ir con ustedes, así mi querido y yo estaremos juntos sin quitárselo,

Es más puedo jugar con ustedes, seré de gran ayuda. (Dejando a ichinose libre de su abrazo)

ENDO: me parece bien, pero, entrenadora hitomiko (Refiriéndose a la entrenadora) le parece bien.

HITOMIKO: de todas formas le iba pedir que se uniera a la caravana relámpago.

ENDO: entonces está decidido, ichinose y su novia vendrán con nosotros.

ICHINOSE: noviaaaaaaaaaaa?

RIKA: si, querido estaremos unidos y nadie ni nada nos separara (tomándolo del brazo para estar cerca de el)

Endo al darse cuenta de la palabra pronunciada pensó: upsss, lo siento ichinose.

ANTEOJOS: dejando de lado a los enamorados, como consiguieron tanto poder?

RIKA: en realidad.

REIKA: Rika mira arriba.

Rika obedeció pero enseguida fue tumbada por sus amigas, ichinose se encontraba escondido detrás de sus amigos para evitar se atrapado por Rika. (Quien más)

REIKA: no les digas nuestro secreto.

RIKA: pero mi querido quiere saber, además será divertido entrenar todos en ese lugar, nooo.

REIKA: esta bien pero ten cuidado.

Rika agradeció y les mostro el lugar secreto que los chicos buscaban (en realidad buscaban el escondite de épsilon)

ENDO: este es…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: EL ESCONDITE

INAZUMA ELEVEN ES DE LEVEL 5, NO MIO

Entonces todos se sorprendieron, nadie suponía que la *triple c* conociera donde estaba el escondite de épsilon.

ENDO: este es el lugar donde entrenan? ( sorprendido)

RIKA: si

Domon al notar que todo estaba pintado de rosa pregunto: porque todo está pintado de rosa? (mirando a todos los lados)

REIKA: es que le dimos un *toque hogareño *

ENDO: genial, podemos entrenar aquí con ustedes? ( con su típica sonrisa )

RIKA: ( pone cara de no )

ENDO: no podemos o porque pones esa cara

KAZEMARU: por favor, déjennos entrenar con ustedes

KATSUYO: solo pueden entrenar aquí si el novio de una de nosotras nos lo pide.

(Si se preguntan quién es katsuyo es la chica que abre la puerta del restaurante en el episodio 40 de los súper once en la versión latina, rika en ese video dice: hola KATSUYO, abran bien los oídos)

ICHINOSE: entonces por eso es prohibido

RIKA: pero tu si puedes entrenar aquí, querido (agarrándolo del brazo)

ICHINOSE: muchas gracias rika, pero mis amigos también pueden verdad

RIKA: todo lo que quieras, querido (abrazándolo por la cintura, lo que hizo que ichinose se sonrojara)

ICHINOSE: mu..Muchas gracias rika (nervioso)

Desde ese día el Raimon entreno exhaustivamente, finalmente el último día de entrenamiento, rika lo sabía por eso aprovecho la oportunidad.

Ichinose caminaba tranquilo por ese *escondite* rika lo sorprendió abrazándolo por la espalda.

ICHINOSE: rika, que tratas de hacer

RIKA: solo quiero estar muy cerca de ti, querido( cariñosa)

Ichinose se sonrojo mucho y rika lo noto, por eso le dio un LIGERO BESO en la mejilla, lo cual paralizo a ichinose.

ICHINOSE: ri..ri..Rika, porque hiciste eso (nervioso y sonrojado)

RIKA: tranquilo, solo es una pequeña muestra de mi cariño hacia ti (cariñosa y abrazándolo por el cuello)

Ichinose no sabía qué hacer, estaba en una situación algo incomoda, por eso decidió esperar a que rika lo soltara o lo besara

De pronto rika soltó a ichinose y este estaba muy rojo por estar DEMASIADO cerca de rika y no podía decir nada, estaba en shock

RIKA: querido, queridooooooooooo (gritándolo para que reaccionara)

ICHINOSE: que, que paso

RIKA: querido, que te pareció este lugar

ICHINOSE: es perfecto para entrenar, gracias por dejarnos entrenar aquí

RIKA: GENIAL, que te parece si vas conmigo a un lugar para entrenar juntos

ICHINOSE: bien, vamos ya (tomando la mano de rika para que le guie)

RIKA: pero te vendaré los ojos

ICHINOSE: Pero porque, me tienes alguna sorpresa o algo así

RIKA: si querido

ICHINOSE: está bien

Luego de eso rika vendo los ojos de ichinose y tomándolo de brazo con el pretexto de guiarlo, luego de pocos minutos llegaron

RIKA: ya llegamos

ICHINOSE: bien (yendo a quitarse la venda pero rika lo impide)

ICHINOSE: si ya llegamos, porque no puedo quitarme la venda?

RIKA: espera solo un poco más, si querido

ICHINOSE: esta bien

Luego de un rato rika le quito la venda

ICHINOSE: espera un momento, qué haremos en este lugar, este es el puente del amor, que podemos hacer aquí( confundido)

RIKA: como que, qué podemos hacer aquí, solo entrar y tener un rato solas ( cariñosa)

Ichinose se puso muy nervioso y no había escape ( rika lo tomo del brazo, recuerden)

Luego los dos entraron al puente

RIKA: ( diciéndole en el oído) querido, no importa lo que pase, no grites

ICHINOSE: esta bien ( muy bien confundido)

Al ya estar muy oscuro, rika tomo el rostro de su *querido*

ICHINOSE: que ha haces ( muy nervioso y rojo )

RIKA: tranquilo, confía en mí ( delicadamente)

Luego de decir eso rika lo beso suavemente en los labios, ichinose se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar y correspondió

Luego de salir ichinose estaba rojo y camino al *escondite*pregunto: por qué hiciste eso

RIKA: desde que te vi quería hacerlo, pero note algo

ICHINOSE: que

RIKA: note que te …


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CORRE ICHINOSE, CORRE

INAZUMA ELEVEN ES DE LEVEL 5, NO MIO

Frases puestas después de (pensando) lógicamente son pensamientos

Palabras en mayúscula en el habla de todos es un grito de miedo, de asombro, de alegría

ICHINOSE: que notaste

RIKA: que….FUE LO MEJOR, REPITAMOSLO QUERIDO

ICHINOSE: pero, pero rika, como puedes pedir algo así (nervioso)

RIKA: se que te gusto, no trates de engañarme (cariñosa)

ICHINOSE: pero, pero (pensando)_ acaso ese beso me agrado, fue dulce, pero, en realidad amo a rika_

Ya en el elevador del escondite bajando hacia el *escondite*

RIKA: sabia que me querías, querido –dándole un beso en la boca, ichinose no opuso resistencia, pero no se dieron cuenta que todos los chicos los veían asombrados

ENDO: ichinose, rika, no es por molestar pero, YA PAREN BESUCONES

Ichinose y rika se separaron muy sonrojados.

ENDO: ichinose, con que querías tiempo de CALIDAD con rika, eeeeeeeee

(pícaramente)

ICHINOSE: no, no maaalinterpreten, rika y yo fuimos a practicar juntos, cierto rika (nervioso)

RIKA: mi querido tiene razón (sonrojada)

REIKA: pero a PRACTICAR sus besos según veo, eeeeeeeeee (pícaramente)

RIKA: no estás del todo equivocada, amiga ( sonrojada)

AKI: ichinose, explica esto, creí que había algo entre nosotros (enojada y sonrojada)

ICHINOSE: akiiiiiiiii ( sorprendido)

RIKA: EXPLICA querido, es cierto (enojada)

Y hay comenzó el lio, el pobre estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer

RIKA: responde ( enojada)

AKI: si, responde ( otra enojada)

ICHINOSE: yo, yo -suspiro- a ninguna ( ya tranquilo)

RIKA/AKI: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (sorprendidas)

ICHINOSE: necesito tiempo para pensar sobre lo que siento, no niego que aki me agrade

Rika sentía que moriría, su querido decía que le agradaba AKI y no ella

ICHINOSE: pero no niego que sienta algo por rika

Y rika *en sentido figurado * resucito, todavía había esperanza, y eso la alegro

AKI: está bien, con tal de tener tu AMOR (cariñosa)

Rika estaba que estallaba, no `permitiera que aki se quedara con *querido*, el príncipe azul que tanto había esperado

RIKA: yo te esperare siempre, QUERIDO (cariñosa)

Se notaba los celos de aki, esto se iba a poner feo si no las detenían

ENDO: mejor volvamos a entrenar, siiiiiiii(nervioso y algo asustado)

Después del duro entrenamiento, llego épsilon y comenzó el partido (1-1) y terminaron empates, después de eso había dos días libres, perfecto para que ichinose reflexionara sobre todo lo ocurrido, estaba muy confundido, no sabía lo que sentía en su corazón , aki es su mejor amiga, pero rika fue la chica que le robo su primer beso, y le agrado, estaba tan confundido

DIA 1

Ichinose pov

Bueno, después del enfrentamiento contra épsilon y quedar empatados fue el dia, en el que decidiré que es lo que siento, y por quien, que es lo que siento por aki, amor o una amistad muy fuerte, que siento por esa tierna niña de Osaka ….ESPERA TIERNAAAAAAA, vaya en que odisea me he metido, estoy tan confuso como cuando aki vino a ser mi *niñera* porque mis padres estaban ocupados, y yo creía que era alguna clase de CITA, -_-U pero solo tenia siete años, era demasiado imprudente e inocente en esa época, en serio me agrada rika, la chica que robo mi primer beso y me puso una interesante trampa: (recordando)

RIKA: comiste mi Okonomiyaki especial, o sea, tienes que casarte conmigo

Fin ichinose pov

Ichinose se alejo del grupo para poder pensar sobre lo que sentía, pero 2 personas (no hace falta aclarar) lo seguían sin que el se diera cuenta.

Ya encontrándose en un lugar tranquilo, perfecto para pensar, se sentó en el llano para admirar el hermoso paisaje, y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido

ICHINOSE: ahora que hago, aki o rika, es difícil, aki es alguien importante para mi , pero rika me hace sentir, de alguna forma feliz

Luego de decir eso estaba tan pensativo que no noto la presencia de una persona acercarse y sentarse al lado suyo

AKI: helado, ichinose.

ICHINOSE: gracias (tomando el cono de helado)

1, 2,3

ICHINOSE: PERO QUE HACES EN ESTE LUGAR, AKI ( sorprendido y dejando caer su helado)

AKI: te alejaste del grupo y creí que podrías querer compañía

ICHINOSE: si me aleje de todos era porque quería estar solo, aki (tranquilo)

AKI: pero te necesito a mi lado (cariñosa y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro)

ICHINOSE: (pensando) ahora que hago, piensa rápido ichinose, si no lo haces podría pasar algo que no quieres

Ichinose se levanto rápidamente por un reflejo, que literalmente lo salvo

ICHINOSE: aki, tranquilizate (al notar que ella se levanto y lo abrazo por el cuello, con el mismo objetivo de antes)

¿?: ALEJATE DE MI QUERIDO (enojada)

AKI: pero que pa (antes de terminar la frase vio como su *amigo* se alejaba velozmente arrastrado por algo o alguien

AKI: ICHINOSEEEEEEEEE

ICHINOSE: ME SECUESTRAAAAAAAAAN, AYUDAAAAAAAAA

Después de un rato ichinose logro zafarse del agarre y corrió de vuelta en donde se encontraba, olvidando que aki seguía ahí, pero para su suerte, se choco contra un árbol y se desmayo

¿?: QUERIDO, querido, estas bien

Un ichinose muy adolorido y confundido responde: si, pero quien eres, en donde estoy (sobando su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor )


	5. Chapter 5

CRASH: perdón por demora. Mi hermana estar toda la semana en compu.

COCO: no es cierto hermanito, tu solo te la pasabas jugando

INAZUMA ELEVEN ES DE LEVEL 5, NO MIO (llámenme loco pero eso no me importa)

CAPITULO 5: LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE ICHINOSE

Un ichinose muy confundido y adolorido despertaba lentamente y dijo:

En donde, en donde estoy (mareado)

¿?: que bien que hayas despertado querido

ICHINOSE: quien eres, que quieres de mi (asustado)

RIKA: soy yo rika urabe, TU NOVIA (cariñosa y acariciando el pelo del castaño futbolero)

ICHINOSE: rika, que me hayas noqueado no significa que perderé la memoria, ves muchas caricaturas verdad (regresando a la normalidad)

RIKA: (haciendo pucheros) en primer lugar, tu te chocaste contra un árbol y te desmayaste, en segundo lugar, YO NO VEO MAS DE 4 HORAS DE CARICATURAS, ESO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO (lo ultimo gritando enojada)

ICHINOSE: esta bien, esta bien, pero no me lastimes, siiiiiiiii (asustado)

RIKA: tranquilo querido, no te lastimare, lo único que te hare es amarte con toda mi alma (cariñosa y tierna como de costumbre)

Ichinose se sonrojo DEMASIADO por el comentario de rika, pero de alguna forma oír que lo amaba lo hacía sentir feliz, por eso ABRAZO a RIKA protectoramente, rika sentía que su príncipe azul la amaba tanto como ella a el, ese abrazo significo mucho para los dos, ichinose se estaba dando cuenta que la felicidad que sentía al estar cerca de rika era amor, que mas podía ser y cada vez que lo llamaba *querido* sentía algo cálido en su corazón, pero también lo hacia sentir algo nervioso, rika al sentir el calor del abrazo se sonrojo notablemente, su querido posiblemente correspondía a sus sentimientos como ella esperaba o tal vez más.

Ichinose se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separo de rika rápidamente y tan sonrojado que un tomate maduro era pálido en comparación de ichinose

ICHINOSE: perdón ..ri…rika (nervioso y muy sonrojado)

RIKA: tranquilo, pero, te puedo hacer una pregunta querido (cariñosa y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ichinose)

ICHINOSE: (pensando) genial, escape de la sartén para entrar al horno, escapar de aki hubiera sido fácil, pero de rika, no hay escape, será mejor hacer conversación para evitar *algo* antes de saber si en realidad la amo- ichinose pensaba esto mientras retrocedía sutilmente pero rika lo seguía hasta que ichinose mientras retrocedía se topo con un árbol (estaban en el bosque, si que estaba acorralado)

ICHINOSE: que, que me, me querías preguntar (nervioso)

RIKA: en realidad me quieres, si no es así lo entenderé (triste)

Un ichinose muy sonrojado y nervioso dijo: pues, rika, créeme si te digo que, solo el hecho de mirarte me, me, me distrae, tal vez porque me pregunto si soy, soy, soy (se traba)

RIKA: que eres que, dime, no tengas miedo (cariñosa)

ICHINOSE: porque me pregunto si soy di (es interrumpido por la llegada sorpresiva de aki que dice) RIKA, CON QUE TU SECUESTRASTE A MI ICHINOSE (enojada)

RIKA: NO HIBA A PERMITIR QUE MI QUERIDO ESTUBIERA CON TIGO, ES MAS, ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA (otra enojada)

AKI: MENTIROSA (furiosa)

RIKA: PUES PREGUNTALE SI NO ME CREES (furiosa y señalando el árbol donde se encontraba el ahora prófugo castaño)

Aki se moría de la risa, creía que rika estaba alucinando, pues no había rastro de ichinose en ningún lado

RIKA: de que te ríes aki (mas furiosa que antes)

Aki tomando aire de lo que se rio contesto: que yo sepa, ese es un árbol, no ichinose rika, en donde lo ocultaste (burlonamente)

Rika se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que su *querido* había escapado pero en el piso había una clase de carta, lo recogió y lo leyó en voz alta, la carta decía:

SALUDOS RIKA Y AKI.

Espero que mi retirada estratégica no las enoje, pero se me entraron ganas de entrenar, las veo en la caravana relámpago.

Con las más sinceras disculpas: ICHINOSE KAZUYA

RIKA: al parecer mi querido quiere ser el mejor, pero yo no me quedo atrás, adiós aki (con su carácter de siempre)

AKI: ESPERA, tengo que contarte algo, pero guarda esto si, no le digas a nadie, vale

RIKA: vale

Aki le dijo al oído: pues veras, ichinose es solo un amigo, al que realmente quiero es otro chico del equipo, y solo finjo que estoy enamorada de ichinose para ponerlo celoso y para ayudar a ichinose para que se de cuenta de que realmente te ama rika, solo espero que sigas fingiendo de que somos rivales, para no levantar sospechas, entendido

Una rika aun sorprendida por la confesión de su *rival* responde: interesante, pero, quien es el afortunado, eeeeeeeeeeeeeee (pícaramente al estilo rika)

AKI: no te lo diré, rika urabe (sonrojada y algo apenada)

RIKA: esta bien, pero volvamos con los demás

AKI: vale

Entonces las dos *rivales* se dirigían a la caravana relámpago, el resto del día paso normal, toko bromeando con su futuro con Endo a lo que las gerentes solo sacaban una gotita al estilo anime, kogure saboteando la comida con salsa picante, un endo que no se cansa de entrenar, etc, etc.

Ya era hora de dormir, un ichinose agotado estaba más dormido que despierto y decía si a todo, solo quería descansar

Rika veía a su querido yéndose a dormir, tenía una grabadora para que ichinose no negara lo que había dicho, aunque estuviera somnoliento.

RIKA: querido, dime te gustaría tener una cita conmigo, mañana

ICHINOSE: si (muy somnoliento)

RIKA: genial, mañana a las 9:00 am, que dices

ICHINOSE: si (muy somnoliento)

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir, pero rika quería dormir al lado de ichinose, dijeran lo que dijeran.

RIKA: buenas noches querido (cariñosa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su querido)

ICHINOSE: buenas noches mi princesita (muy somnoliento)

RIKA: que dijiste querido (emocionada)

Un ichinose dormido como un tronco no contesto

Todos durmieron pacíficamente, ichinose no sabia lo que le esperaba mañana (risa de kogure)

CRASH: dejad reviems. Disculpad demora. Espero que sea de tu agrado shouko.

Coco: esaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (pícaramente)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: EL REGALO A MEDIA NOCHE

Todos dormían pacíficamente en la caravana relámpago, excepto rika, la cual tenía una horrible pesadilla, la cual la despertó, asustada y desesperada por la terrible pesadilla, intento despertar al ichinose durmiente.

RIKA: querido, levántate, por favor (decía mientras movía a su querido de un lado a otro para despertarlo)

ICHINOSE: -bostezo- que pasa rika, apenas es (mira el reloj de su muñeca derecha y ve que apenas es media noche) MEDIA NOCHE, porque me levantaste rika (con algo de sueño)

RIKA: querido, es que tuve una pesadilla y no puedo volver a dormir

Un ichinose bien despierto responde: entiendo, que tal si te doy un *regalo*, prometes volver a dormir

Rika en esos instantes pensaba cual sería el regalo de su querido, pero decidió que aceptaría que se lo diera para poder saber

RIKA: esta bien, querido

ICHINOSE: pero debes cerrar los ojos, es una sorpresa

RIKA: lo que tu digas querido

ICHINOSE: (pensando) solo espero que esto sea lo correcto

Tal como ichinose se lo pidió, rika cerró los ojos, entonces ichinose abrazo a rika por la cintura, este ichinose sonrojado se acercaba más y más al rostro de rika, rika sentía la cercanía y también se sonrojo mucho

RIKA: querido (cariñosa)

Después de decir eso ichinose unió sus labios con los de rika, el sentía una extraña felicidad, entonces entendió que rika no solo se había robado su primer beso, sino que también robo su corazón, después de unos treinta o cuarenta segundos se separaron, los dos con algo en común, un sonrojo extremo.

RIKA: querido, sabía que me querías (cariñosa y abrazando al castaño del cuello)

ICHINOSE: te equivocas rika, yo no te quiero, yo te (es interrumpido por una rika desilusionada que dice) entiendo, solo fue un impulso, lo entiendo (yendo a soltar a su *no correspondido querido* pero ichinose la abraza por la cintura)

ICHINOSE: déjame terminar, no te quiero, te AMO (cariñosamente)

Rika sentía que soñaba, solo en sus sueños ichinose le confesaba su amor

RIKA: esto es un sueño verdad, después de decir que me amas y besarme te esfumaras en el aire como siempre (algo triste)

ICHINOSE: no, no estás soñando, si es necesario repetirlo cien veces las palabras *te AMO*, lo hare, mi princesita (decía cariñosamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su *princesita encantada*)

RIKA: querido (cariñosa y abalanzándose sobre su querido, para su *mala suerte* los labios de los dos se juntaron, y adivinen que paso, correcto se besaron y así hubieran quedado toda la noche , de no ser por ser dos cosas, la falta de aire y un sueño muy potente, por eso se separaron muy sonrojados. )

ICHINOSE: rika, te amo, pero es hora que cumplas tu parte del trato

RIKA: que trato (muy confundida)

ICHINOSE: dijiste que volverías a dormir si te daba un *regalo*, rika (sonrojándose al recordar ese beso)

RIKA: entiendo, buenas noches querido (cariñosa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su querido)

ICHINOSE: buenas noches rika (cariñosamente)

Los dos volvieron a dormir, pero antes de dormirse rika pensaba: querido, este es el mejor regalo que me has dado hasta ahora

Luego de pensar eso volvió a dormirse, pero nada la podía entristecer después de oír esas palabras de la boca de su querido, las palabras: TE AMO.

AL DIA SIGIENTE: EXACTAMENTE A LAS 6:00 am

ENDO: los despertamos, ya quiero desayunar

NATSUMI: odio admitirlo pero esos dos hacen una buena pareja

La escena que todos los chicos futboleros y la gerente presenciaban es un ichinose durmiendo pacíficamente mientras abrazaba a rika urabe por la cintura, y una rika durmiente que parecía saber lo que pasaba y se notaba en su rostro una felicidad inmensa (si supieran lo que paso a media noche sabrían el porqué de esa felicidad)

ENDO: yo los levanto, es demasiado, incluso dormidos parecen recién casados

NATSUMI: luego los despertamos, es hora de desayunar, vamos (decía mientras se retiraba de la caravana relámpago)

TODOS: SIIIIIIIII

Todos desayunaban como si nada, no le tomaron mucha importancia a esa escena por una simple razón, LOS DOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS, y decidieron despertarlos después de desayunar

AKI: oigan, porque ichinose y rika no están aquí, desayunando con nosotros (algo confundida)

Un Endo con la boca llena responde: etan diluminos e a rana delamalo (era lo poco que se podía entender de lo que decía nuestro capitán)

AKI: EEEEEEE (confundida)

NATSUMI: lo que endo trata de decir es que siguen dormidos en la caravana relámpago

AKI: esta bien

Después de desayunar aki tuvo que despertar a estos dos dormilones

Aki entraba a la caravana y dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire: DESPIERTEN LOS DOS

Pero al parecer no funciono, todavía se oían ronquidos, entonces decidió entrar y se sorprendió al ver la *tierna escena* de esos dos, pero no dudo en despertarlos

AKI: despierta, ichinose, es hora que entrenar, vamos levántate (decía mientras *cuidadosamente* lo movía para despertarlo, y con *cuidadosamente*quiero decir que casi le arranco la ropa por zarandearlo)

De pronto ichinose despierta y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de aki

ICHINOSE:-bostezo- ya es hora de despertarse, buenos días aki

AKI: buenos días ichinose, pero me puedes sacar de una duda

ICHINOSE: claro, que es

AKI: se nota que rika y tu se han hecho, como decirlo, MUY UNIDOS (pícaramente)

Ichinose se encontraba confundido, que es lo que estaba insinuando aki? , pero se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su amiga de la infancia, se sorprendió al notar que estaba abrazando a rika urabe, su princesita, después de librarse del abrazo intento despertar a rika: levántate, ya son las siete de la mañana rika (decía mientras sacudía a rika para despertarla )

RIKA: -bostezo- que pasa querido, acaso me quieres dar otro *regalo* (medio dormida)

AKI: regalo? , le diste un regalo a rika (sorprendida)

ICHINOSE: ya son las 7:00 am, levántate, hay que desayunar (en un intento de evitar dar explicaciones)

Rika se despertó por completo y jalo a ichinose hacia la mesa para desayunar

ICHINOSE: que te pasa rika, parece que te vas a perder tus caricaturas o algo así (decía mientras veía a una rika comiendo su desayuno rápidamente)

RIKA: acaso lo olvidaste querido, hoy tenemos una cita a las 9:00 am (dice como si fuera normal)

ICHINOSE: (dijo o mejor dicho grito el castaño)

RIKA: si no me crees, escucha esto

Rika saca su grabadora

GRABADORA POV

RIKA: querido, quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana

ICHINOSE: si (muy somnoliento)

RIKA: genial, que te parece a las 9:00 am

ICHINOSE: si (muy somnoliento)

RIKA: buenas noches querido

ICHINOSE: buenas noches mi princesita (muy somnoliento)

FIN DE GRABADORA POV

Un ichinose sonrojado dice: rika eres una tramposa (fingiendo enojo)

RIKA: querido (algo asustada por su actitud)

ICHINOSE: pero eres mi tramposa (retomando su actitud normal)

Luego de desayunar los dos se fueron a alistar para la cita, pero no sabían que les esperaba


	7. Chapter 7

INAZUMA ELEVEN ES DE LEVEL 5, y no se por que les interesa tanto comprarlo, pues yo lo que quiero comprar es SIERRA (el dueño de crash bandicoot, eso me recuerda, iba a ponerme crash bandicoot, pero los de SIERRA casi me encierran diciendo que robe el nombre de su personaje)

CAPITULO 7: LA CITA

Ichinose y rika paseaban por las calles de Osaka (los 2 días libres permanecieron ahí, eso me recuerda, DONDE ESTA KAZEMARU, no lo he visto desde ayer y tampoco a reika, muy sospechoso)

ICHINOSE: rika, podías haberme pedido que tuviéramos una cita cuando tu quisieras, no tenias que utilizar una maña parecida

RIKA: pero si lo hubiera hecho así no seria divertido (decía mientras agarraba del brazo a su querido)

ICHINOSE: a donde vamos

RIKA: que te parece a la montaña rusa del parque de diversiones

ICHINOSE: me parece bien

Después de salir del juego nuestros dos enamorados estaban algo mareados

ICHINOSE: eso fue intenso, no lo crees rika (tambaleándose)

RIKA: si querido (igual que ichinose)

Los dos estuvieron disfrutando mutuamente la compañía del otro, entraron a casi todos los juegos, el único que faltaba era el puente del amor

RIKA: Entremos allá querido (señalando el puente)

De pronto ichinose se sonrojo, pues en ese puente rika le robo su primer beso

ICHINOSE: esta bien

Los dos se acercan al puente del amor y entran

ICHINOSE: rika, pu… puedo hacerte una pregunta (nervioso y sonrojado)

RIKA: dime (cariñosa)

ICHINOSE: qui..qui…quisieras ser mi nov…..novia (muy nervioso y sonrojado)

RIKA: mmmmmm, NO

ICHINOSE: (destrozado)

RIKA: es broma, claro que quiero ser tu novia (cariñosa y besando a su querido en la mejilla)

Después de salir caminaron hacia un campo que había cerca y se sientan juntos

ICHINOSE: rika te amo (cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a la chica)

RIKA: yo también te amo (mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico)

Después de eso regresaron a la caravana relámpago con los demás para el almuerzo

ENDO: donde estaban los dos

RIKA: en una cita con mi querido

TODOS: (sorprendidos)

Todos acorralaron a ichinose, para saber que paso

ENDO: es cierto eso ichinose

ICHINOSE: si (algo sonrojado)

ENDO: lo sabía, sabía que te gusta rika

TODOS: ENDOO (algo asustados y acorralando esta vez a endo)

ENDO: que (dice incrédulamente)

TOKO: endo como te diste cuenta, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOO (gritando)

KABEYAMA: QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE AL CAPITAN

ENDO: no exageren, bueno, ES HORA DE COMEEEEEER

TODOS: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos comían tranquilamente, al parecer a kogure se le acabo la salsa picante o algo asi

KOGURE: (pensando) ese ichinose, cuando pruebe un bocado de su comida va lanzar llamas como dragón, jijijiijiijijjiji

Pero ichinose probó su comida y NADA, que pasaba, se preguntaba kogure, utilizo casi toda su salsa picante y nada

La razón por la cual no hacia efecto la salsa, era por que ichinose veía a rika embobotizado, solo con ver su sonrisa salía de este mundo y no sentía nada, de pronto rika noto eso y le dedico un beso volado a su "Querido", lo cual lo embobotizó mas (si es posible)

KOGURE: (pensando) que pasa, porque no funciona, voy a ver que es lo que pasa

Entonces kogure comio rápido, se levanto y con su cuchara se llevo un poco de la comida de ichinose a la boca y

KOGURE: (gritaba mientras de su boca salían llamas)

ENDO: pero que, ichinose, no te molesta el picante

Ichinose no responde y sigue comiendo

ENDO: 

ICHINOSE: quien se murió (dijo regresando la realidad)

ENDO: ichinose, acaso te gusta el picante

ICHINOSE: no, porque

ENDO: mmmmmmmm, por nada (pensando) si no le gusta el picante, entonces por que no se quejo?

Todo el día seguía normal, y como siempre endo solo queriendo entrenar pero

AKI: endo, no crees que es suficiente

ENDO: si , esta bien aki

AKI: vamos (decía mientras se retiraba)

ENDO: espera, puedo hablar contigo, a solas (algo sonrojado)

AKI: est.. esta bien (también sonrojada)

Entonces los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado

AKI: dime, que querías decirme

ENDO: espero que me perdones (decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a aki)

AKI: de.. de que te tengo que perdonar (retrocediendo)

ENDO: de esto (decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba)

Aki se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero correspondió, después se separaron algo sonrojados

AKI: en..endo

ENDO: espero que me perdones, no me di cuenta que te amaba y te perdí, lo siento, espero que ichinose te haga feliz (decía mientras se iba pero)

AKI: endo, espera

Endo se da la vuelta y mira aki: que pasa (algo triste)

Aki se abalanza sobre el y dice: yo también te amo (demasiado sonrojada)

ENDO: enserio, entonces por que dijiste que amabas a ichinose?

AKI: pues veras, (decía mientras se sonrojaba por lo apenada que estaba) lo lei en una revista, como no me hacías caso estaba desesperada y segui las instrucciones de la revista

ENDO: y cuales eran?

AKI: Primero, has tener celos a tu chico diciendo que amas a uno de sus mejores amigos, Segundo, cuando tu chico te este viendo actua como si en realidad estuvieras enamorada de ese chico

Entonces endo recordó que siguio a aki y vio a aki intentando besar a ichinose, acaso aki sabia que los estaba viendo?

AKI: y Tercero, si se te declara dile la verdad y vivirán felices (dijo mientras se tapaba la cara por la vergüenza

ENDO: aki, lo siento

AKI: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

ENDO: te prometo que no te hare sufrir mas

AKI: y como haras eso?

ENDO: muy fácil, aki , quieres ser mi novia

AKI: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (luego volvió a besar a endo, pero en otra dimensión)

¿?: vaya, vaya, con que Ismael ahora es escritor, pero yo destruiré todo lo que ha hecho (decía un chico de 14 con pelo negro, ojos rojos sangre y un cuerpo aparentemente débil que estaba sentado en un trono que era blanco del lado izquierdo y negro del lado derecho)

De la nada aparece una chica rubia, hermosa, de 14 y unos hermosos ojos cafés y dijo: PADRE, que estas tramando?

¿?: espera y veras hija, espera y veras ( con una sonrisa maliciosa)

REGRESANDO A OSAKA, PERO EN LA MAÑANA, EXACTAMENTE A LAS 10.00 am

SUENA EL RELOJ-ALARMA: CUI CUI CUI CUI CUI (es el reloj, no es un cuy entendido)

KAZEMARU: ayayayayaaay, es hora de levantarse (decía mientras se desperezaba)

Pero Kazemaru sentía 2 manos en su pecho, no eran suyas ya que las tenia levantadas, levanto la sabana y

KAZEMARU: (grito lo cual despertó a reika)

REIKA: Que pasa, Kazelindo (YO: KA-KAZELINDO, jajajajajajajajaja)(KAZEMARU: no te burles, es mas, que hago en la cama de reika, no me digas que)

ISMAEL: Quien es el villano?, por que Kazemaru durmió en la misma cama que reika?, pues tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo, pero hasta entonces un acertijo

悪は知人だけでなく、見知らぬ人、女の子がない悪意が虚栄心である、美しさはどんな死すべきを魅了

ISMAEL: bueno, eso es todo, disfruten y dejad reviems, hasta luego chavales, y perdón por la tardanza, es que no estuve muy inspirado


	8. Chapter 7 y medio

Bueno, después de una jornada de exámenes y MUCHOS deberes he vuelto, y este es el capítulo 7.5, ya que la escena kazereika les dejo con pensamientos malos, y quiero aclarar lo que en realidad paso

Inazuma Eleven no es mío, y aunque lo fuera no tendría tiempo de manejarlo (-_-U)

Un Chiste:

Endo: Aki, no quieres un perrito que este contigo en las buenas y en las malas, un perrito que cuide tu casa y ladre, siempre este a tu lado

Aki: (sonrojada) Endo, pero que proposición, pero prefiero que sigamos siendo novios

Endo: O.O

Capitulo 7.5: lo que paso entre reika y kazemaru (nombre del capítulo largo)

Un día antes de los hechos acontecidos del anterior capítulo pasa esto

Kazemaru entrenaba en "el escondite" pero una voz femenina (o como dice mi primita: mujer femenina) le dice: ya es suficiente, no crees?

KAZEMARU: Tengo que ser más fuerte,….. Y esa voz es de Reka Medou cierto?

REIKA: MI NOMBRE ES REIKA MIDOU NO REKA MEDOU (furiosa)

KAZEMARU: que carácter, me agradabas mas en el partido

Reika se sonroja un poco

REIKA: a-a que te refieres

KAZEMARU: (deja de entrenar) pues que te veías mas femenina, sobre todo cuando me distraías

REIKA: disculpa si te incomode, pero lo hice por orden de la líder

KAZEMARU: (sonriendo) no hay problema, es más, para demostrarte que no hay rencores te invito un helado

REIKA: en serio?

KAZEMARU: si

Los dos se fueron, llegaron al parque, un lindo parque, y un matrimonio de ancianos se encontró con los 2 "tortolos" (enamorados)

Anciano: Ay, el amor joven, no crees querida

Anciana: si, que hermosos tiempos

KAZEMARU: a que se refieren con amor joven?

Anciano: acaso ustedes no son novios?

REIKA: no , claro que no, yo ser novia de este gay

KAZEMARU: y yo ser novio de esta marimacho

Anciana: entonces por que están tomados de la mano?

Y lo que decía la anciana cierto era, pues tenían las manos entrelazadas como si fueran una pareja de novios, los dos se sonrojaron y se soltaron las manos, después de zafarse Reika le propino a kazemaru una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, dejando en la zona afectada impregnado en color rojo la forma de la mano de la chica (Que mujer)

KAZEMARU: (recuperándose) pero que hice

REIKA: ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI YO SOY UNA CHICA FACIL, IDIOTA ( se va caminando furiosa y kazemaru la persigue)

Anciano: que chica, pero mis años me han enseñado que cuando las chicas se hacen las difíciles significa que el chico le gusta

Anciana: si es verdad, yo contigo me hacia la de rogar, porque una chica no debe mostrar lo que siente al chico o este se aprovecha

Luego los ancianitos seguían paseando disfrutando sus últimas horas de vida (es broma, pero tarde o temprano van a dar el silbatazo final, o como dicen en mi pueblo, estiraran la pata)

Kazemaru alcanza a REIKA en un lugar del parque donde estaban los dos completamente solos y dice: yo tampoco me di cuenta de que estábamos tomados de las manos, disculpa si

REIKA: (mas calmada), no, tu discúlpame, no tuve que actuar así, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero cuando estas cerca me pongo nerviosa, nunca he sentido esto antes.

KAZEMARU: (algo nervioso) bueno, pues estar cerca de ti también me hace sentir nervioso, no sé qué me pasa pero mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando estoy cerca de ti

REIKA: (nerviosa y sonrojada) en-enserio?

KAZEMARU: si (nervioso y sonrojado)

Kazemaru con algo de nervios tomo con delicadeza las manos de Reika, a lo que esta no opone resistencia y se sonroja más

KAZEMARU: si fuera pecado enamorarme de la chica más hermosa con gusto aceptaría ir al infierno (poéticamente) (CRASH: quien le habrá enseñado (miro a Fubuki)FUBUKI: a mi no me mires)

REIKA: Ka- Kazelindo (muy sonrojada y nerviosa)

KAZEMARU: Kazelindo?

REIKA: bueno, si no te molesta que te diga así

KAZEMARU: claro que no me molesta que me digas así, aunque tú me llamaras con palabras feas y crudas, la sencilla razón que vengan de tus labios serian las palabras más dulces que he escuchado (CRASH: esa frase es de ROMEO Y JULIETA, ¬¬, no puedo creer que Kazemaru hubiera leído esa novela romántica)(COCO: y como sabes que es de ROMEO Y JULIETA?)(CRASH: si lo que insinúas es que leí ese libro por una razón concreta te equivocas)

REIKA: bueno,… y que paso con el helado? (tratando de evitar botársele encima y besarlo)

KAZEMARU: bueno, vamos pero tendrás que guiarme ya que soy nuevo aquí

Los dos se van tomados de la mano (esta vez estaban consientes de esto) y llegaron al puesto de Helados, luego de comprar el helado para cada uno se sentaron en una banca del parque, aun tomados de la mano y disfrutando del helado (y de la compañía mutua), luego de acabar el helado decidieron ir a los juegos del parque, casi entraron a todos, pero Reika (casi con la misma mente calculadora en lo que respecta al amor) dejo lo mejor para el final, el túnel del amor

REIKA: vamos allá (señalando el puente)

KAZEMARU: está bien (sonriendo)

Los dos entraron en el puente y cuando estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, Reika beso a Kazemaru en los labios, a lo que este correspondió y al salir estaba algo sonrojado

KAZEMARU: Reika, yo creí que lo tomabas con calma (sonrojado)

REIKA: Nosotras, las chicas de Osaka sabemos cuándo encontramos a nuestro verdadero amor, y también tampoco andamos con rodeos

KAZEMARU: eso explicaría por qué Rika sin dudarlo dos veces dijo que se iba a casar con Ichinose

REIKA: Ella es así, ella dice y hace las cosas de frente, eso a veces le ha causado problemas

KAZEMARU: ya veo

Siguen caminando, hasta que llegan a la casa de la chica

REIKA: mañana te vas de Osaka verdad? (Triste)

KAZEMARU: si, me voy en la tarde (también triste)

REIKA: mañana de tarde? (algo más feliz)

KAZEMARU: si

REIKA: entonces que tal si duermes en mi casa

KAZEMARU: Qué, pero…, sabes lo que estás diciendo, tus padres no permitirían que un chico que conociste hace algunos días duerma bajo el mismo techo que su hija.

REIKA: descuida, mis padres no están, y si crees que te estoy invitando a dormir en mi casa por "eso", te equivocas, solo que esta es la única forma que podamos despedirnos mañana, pues según veo, tu capitán solo le interesa entrenar y mañana estoy segura que convencerá a todos de entrenar por última vez en "el escondite"

Kazemaru se queda callado analizando y pensando sobre lo que dijo Reika, tenía razón, Endo haría entrenar a todos en "el escondite" hasta el ultimo minuto que estarían en Osaka, y si era asi no podría escaparse para despedirse de Reika

KAZEMARU: esta bien

REIKA: entonces pasa (abriendo la puerta y pasando con Kazemaru)

Los dos estaban charlando y de vez en cuando se besaban, diciéndose el uno al otro que se amaban, ya era hora de merendar y reika pregunto a Kazemaru: Tienes hambre?

A lo que el chico asintió

REIKA: espera, te preparare algo

KAZEMARU: esta bien

Pasaron algunos minutos (no les doy el numero exacto ya que no se mucho de cocina) y la comida estaba lista, luego los dos "Tortolos" comían el platillo preparado por la chica.

KAZEMARU: esta delicioso

REIKA: Que bien que te guste, es mi Okonomiyaki especial

De repente Kazemaru recordó que por que Ichinose comio el Okonomiyaki especial de Rika debía casarse con ella

KAZEMARU: eso explica todo

REIKA: como dices?

KAZEMARU: que me invitaste a entrar en tu casa para que, al comer tu Okonomiyaki especial tenga que casarme contigo, o me equivoco? (dijo sin dejar de comer)

REIKA: bueno, eso es una parte, y Rika tenia razón, es más divertido hacer que el chico se coma el Okonomiyaki sin que el sepa que es el sello del futuro matrimonio (dijo sonriendo)

KAZEMARU: aunque no era necesario que hicieras eso

REIKA: por qué?

KAZEMARU: pues tenia planeado regresar aquí para casarme contigo

REIKA: en serio?

KAZEMARU: si

Luego reika le enseño la habitación donde el dormiría y que cuarto era el de ella, aparte del baño y otras cosas, los dos durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes darse el "beso de las buenas noches", pero Kazemaru a media noche se despertó y fue a la cocina por algo de agua, Reika también se despertó con la misma intensión que Kazemaru y se olvido por completo que kazemaru estaba en la casa y cuando vio la sombra de Kazemaru se asusto creyendo que era un ladrón, "por suerte" había una sartén cerca de ella, tomo la sartén y acercándose cuidadosamente al "ladrón" le atino en la cabeza y al prender la luz de la cocina.

REIKA: KAZELINDOOO (arrodillándose frente a su Kazemaru y viendo si seguía vivo), gracias a Dios que estas vivo, pero tendré que cuidarte.

Luego reika llevo a Kazemaru a su habitación que era la más cercana, vigilo a kazemaru, y poco a poco empezó a reaccionar pero el sueño le ganaba, pero no podía irse, pues tenia que ver que nada le pasara y decidió dormir ahí, pero como el piso estaba muy frío y se resfriaría decidió dormir bajo las mismas colchas que Kazemaru, algo sonrojada empezó a entrar en la cama y como estaba mucho frio abrazo a Kazemaru.

CRASH: bueno, si eso no explica porque Reika y Kazemaru durmieron en la misma cama nada lo hara, y dejen reviems, ya que me pongo triste cuando nadie comenta, y disculparan por la atrasada muy larga, pero yo no tenia tiempo, hasta luego y no me digan que esta feo el fic, pues hago lo mejor que puedo


	9. Chapter 8

CRASH: bueno, antes que nada este es el capitulo con lo que empieza el verdadero problema para todos (incluso para los alienígenas), llega el caos, pero antes, algo de comedia.

CHISTE:

Goenji y Natsumi van a un bar y Goenji pide una cerveza (los 2 tienes 20 años en este chiste), pero Natsumi solo pide agua.

GOENJI: que pasa Natsumi, por que no tomas?

NATSUMI: es que la cerveza y cualquier bebida alcohólica me hacen mal en las piernas

GOENJI: porque, se te hinchan?

NATSUMI: no, se me abren.

GOENJI: O.O

CAPITULO 8: "El Goleador de Fuego"

Todos estaban en la caravana relámpago yendo a su próximo destino, Okinawa, pues en ese lugar había rumores de un delantero formidable apodado "El goleador de fuego", todos se emocionaron, existía la posibilidad que ese delantero fuera Goenji.

NATSUMI POV:

Acaso los rumores pueden ser ciertos, "El goleador de Fuego" es Goenji?, bueno, es posible, pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones, también es posible que no sea Goenji, Aun me pregunto porque dejo el equipo y sobretodo porque (NATSUMI recuerda ALGO)

NATSUMI: estas muy distraído últimamente Goenji, si siguen las cosas así no derrotaremos a los alienígenas (fríamente)

GOENJI: tienes razón, por eso dejare el equipo (fríamente)

Natsumi tuvo un escalofrío, y dijo: Se que mi comentario no ayuda mucho, pero no por eso debes dejar el equipo

GOENJI: no es por ti ni por lo que dijiste, es solo que no puedo derrotarlos, no ahora

NATSUMI: pero (Goenji se acerco demasiado a Natsumi y dice) volveré (después de decir eso la besa en la mejilla y se retira a darle esta mala noticia a todos)

(Natsumi deja de recordar y dice) porque me beso

FIN NATSUMI POV:

Mientras Natsumi pensaba (e inconscientemente se sonrojaba) Ichinose y Rika hablaban:

RIKA: quien es ese tal Goenji del que hablan?

ICHINOSE: es, o mejor dicho, era el goleador estrella del Raimon, el estuvo en el equipo durante el Torneo Futbol Frontier, pero por alguna razón, cuando nos enfrentamos a los alienígenas estaba distraído, y después del segundo partido contra ellos dejo el equipo.

RIKA: Ya veo, en serio crees que ese goleador del que hablan sea ese tal gunji

ICHINOSE: -_-U En primer lugar se llama Goenji, y en segundo lugar es posible que si sea él, pues su técnica era el tornado de fuego, entonces el apodo si concuerda con el.

RIKA: Entiendo, pero si el no hubiera dejado el equipo tu no hubieras ido a Osaka, y nunca te hubiera conocido querido (abrazándolo del brazo y sacando corazoncitos al estilo anime).

Ichinose se sonroja un poco y dice: bueno, creo que tienes razón, con Goenji de nuestra parte hubiéramos derrotado a los alienígenas y no habría necesidad de ir a Osaka.

Luego al llegar al puerto (digamos que fueron en barco) había que buscar al goleador, ya que era de tarde y pronto oscurecería

FUBUKI: que calor, es la primera vez que estoy en una playa (ventilándose un poco con su bufanda)

KOGURE: si tanto calor te hace, quítate esa bufanda que te hace parecer mari ( es interrumpido por haruna que dice) KOGUREEEEEE

KOGURE: que, iba a decir que parecer marino de agua dulce jijijijijijijiji

HARUNA: mas te vale (poniendo cara de pocos amigos)

Algunos sacaron una gotita al estilo anime frente a este lio

ENDO: bueno, es hora de ir a buscar algo que nos sea útil para dar con Goenji, digo con el goleador de fuego (pobre, no sabe que es una trampa) pero no olviden seguir entrenando

TOKO: si, tenemos que ensayar el sueño mariposa rika

RIKA: Querido, vamos a nadar, empaque un bi-ki-ni que te quiero mostrar (agarrada del brazo del chico y haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco)

TOKO: O.o no tenemos tiempo para eso (con un aura oscura alrededor de ella)

RIKA: (haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña y malcriada) Entonces porque vinimos a Okinawa.

De pronto un balón de Soccer, ese balón los guio hacia los hermanitos de Raiden hijikata, al hablar con el se enteran de algo interesante.

HIJIKATA: Asi que buscan a un tal goleador de Fuego

ENDO: asi es, es posible que sea nuestro amigo Goenji, Shuyya Goenji

Hijikata se sorprendió un poco

KIDO: sabes algo verdad, tu mirada te delata

HIJIKATA: Síganme y tendrán una respuesta.

Siguieron a hijikata hasta la jefatura de policía

ENDO: ahora Goenji trabaja de policía?

A Todos se les salió una gotita al estilo anime por lo que dijo Endo, luego entraron

HIJIKATA: quiero ver al licenciado Masayoshi

POLICIA: pasen

Entran donde el licenciado

MASAYOSHI: Hijikata, un gusto verte, y vienes acompañado, acaso paso otro secuestro?

ENDO: Secuestro?

HIJIKATA: no licenciado, lo que pasa es que ellos son amigos de Shuyya Goenji, el desaparecido.

Todos tuvieron un terrible escalofrió, desaparecido?

MASAYOSHI: ya veo, y traen información que pueda servir en la investigación?

HIJIKATA: no exactamente, es que ellos también lo buscan y deberían saber que paso

MASAYOSHI: bueno, verán jóvenes, su amigo tuvo la mala fortuna de que los alienígenas secuestraran a su hermana,

Endo interrumpiendo dice: secuestraron a Yukka

MASAYOSHI: Asi es, y si Goenji no accedía a jugar en el instituto alien, dijeron que nunca la volvería a ver, se negó y con ayuda del Ministro de inazuma lo protegimos, bajo el cuidado de Hijikata no le iba a pasar nada, pero, según me conto Hijikata, una noche Goenji decidió pasear de noche un poco y nunca volvió, es posible que los alienígenas tengan algo que ver

Todos se quedaron helados

ENDO: y cuando paso esto (algo furioso)

MASAYOSHI: hace dos días, y las investigaciones no avanzan mucho.

AKI: no puede ser

MASAYOSHI: lo siento, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, si en dos semanas no se encuentra ni una sola pista, no habrá más opción que dejar el caso de lado.

ENDO: No pueden hacer eso (furioso)

MASAYOSHI: Lo siento, pero este no es el único caso que debemos resolver

Luego de salir de la jefatura e ir al puerto para hablar con la entrenadora

HITOMIKO: que pasa chicos, se ven deprimidos

Le cuentan todo a Hitomiko

HITOMIKO: que, eso es una mala noticia, y justo cuando liberamos a su hermana de los alienígenas

KIDO: a que se refiere con "liberamos"

HITOMIKO: yo sabía de que Goenji era sobornado por los alienígenas, así que lo saque del equipo, lo mande con hijikata, sabía que estaría seguro aquí, pero parece que me equivoque.

NATSUMI: y lo peor es que si sigue así la investigación, van a dejar el caso.

DOMON: al parecer todo está perdido.

Una voz misteriosa salió de la nada, o mejor dicho, de la oscuridad de la noche

¿?: Que ánimo, con razón Akusei quiere destruirlos, son débiles

ENDO: quien dijo eso (algo confuso)

Saliendo de la sombra salió un chico de 14 años, no se veía su rostro ni sus ojos pues traía puesto lentes de sol, un pañuelo rojo que cubría su rostro, un pantalón lee algo azul, una casaca de cuero negro, y guantes de cuero para moto (de esos que están contados en la parte de los dedos.), solo se veía su pelo que curiosamente tenia el mismo peinado de Ichinose

KIDO: Quien eres?

¿?: Soy Kureiji Seuvya, y se quien tiene secuestrado a su amigo.

ENDO: Acaso eres un alienígena?

Kureiji: No me hagas reír, en serio creyeron que eran alienígenas de verdad?

Todos se quedaron confusos

KUREIJI: no se los dijisteis, verdad? (poniendo su mirada sobre la entrenadora)

HITOMIKO: (suspiro) el instituto alien no viene del espacio exterior, son chicos comunes y corrientes que, al parecer fueron parte de un experimento realizado por mi padre, Kira Seijirou , el estudiaba un meteorito encontrado recientemente, al cual denomino meteorito alien

ENDO: Alien?

HITOMIKO: si, y también descubrió que el meteorito daba mayor fuerza a quien estuviera expuesto al meteorito, pero también cambiaba el carácter, el tuvo contacto con el meteorito y decidió vengarse del mundo por la muerte de su hijo, Hiroto

ENDO: entonces, no son alienígenas?

KIDO: al parecer no, solo son resultado de estar en contacto con ese meteorito

KABEYAMA: hay, es muchas emociones para un solo día, primero nos enteramos que Goenji fue secuestrado, luego aparece este tipo que me da mala vibra, y ahora sale que no eran alienígenas esos tipos bien rudos

KUREIJI: Bueno, pero aún hay más emociones, si queremos rescatar a su amigo, necesitaran ayuda

KIDO: estas insinuando que quieres entrar al Raimon?

KUREIJI: Yo no insinúo nada, yo les ordeno que me dejen entrar, soy su única oportunidad de salvar a su amigo

KIDO: lo siento, pero no aceptamos ordenes de alguien como tu

KUREIJI: Bueno, haya ustedes (se acerca a haruna rápidamente y juega con el pelo de la chica)

KIDO: DEJALAAAAA (Demasiado furioso)

Kido le lanza el pingüino imperial 1 a Kureiji, pero Kureiji detiene el tiro con una sola mano

KIDO: Pero que

Kureiji deja a haruna y dice: su nivel es muy bajo, no pueden derrotarme a mi, entonces como planean derrotar a los equipos de Akusei?

ENDO: tenemos el suficiente nivel para derrotar a cualquiera

KUREIJI: Satoru Endo, sigues siendo insolente y confiado, para que vean que me necesitan haremos algo, seré portero y solo tres de ustedes tienen derecho a un tiro cada uno, luego seré defensa y solo tres de ustedes tendrán el derecho de tratar de pasarme, luego seré atacante y solo tres de ustedes tendrán el derecho de bloquearme con un intento cada uno, y finalmente seré delantero y solo Endo tendrá el derecho de tener tres oportunidades de detener mis tiros.

KIDO: y crees que aceptaremos eso

HITOMIKO: me parece bien (todos menos Kureiji y ella se quedaron sorprendidos) que comience el desafío

CRASH: el fin del capítulo, la cosa esta poniéndose interesante, un nuevo rival, un nuevo cometido, dejen reviems siiiiiiiiii


	10. Chapter 9

CRASH: después de un largo, largo, pero que digo largo, larguísimo tiempo he vuelto, espero que les guste este capítulo que según tengo planeado, será extralarge. Espero que les guste

Capitulo 9: La Llegada de Kureiji

KUREIJI: Satoru Endo, sigues siendo insolente y confiado, para que vean que me necesitan haremos algo, seré portero y solo tres de ustedes tienen derecho a un tiro cada uno, luego seré defensa y solo tres de ustedes tendrán el derecho de tratar de pasarme, luego seré atacante y solo tres de ustedes tendrán el derecho de bloquearme con un intento cada uno, y finalmente seré delantero y solo Endo tendrá el derecho de tener tres oportunidades de detener mis tiros.

KIDO: y crees que aceptaremos eso

HITOMIKO: me parece bien (todos menos Kureiji y ella se quedaron sorprendidos) que comience el desafío

KABEYAMA: (asustado) No es mejor tener ese desafío mañana, ya es de noche y estamos cansados, seria injusto jugar en estas condiciones.

KUREIJI: (mira a kabeyama con frialdad) Tienes razón "gallina", mañana, a las 15:01 aquí mismo, claro, si no son "gallinas".

ENDO: (enojado) GALLINA!

KUREIJI: Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

ENDO: no permitiré que insulten a un amigo (enojado)

KUREIJI: Como sea (desaparece en las sombras)

ENDO: REGRESAAAAAAA! (enojado)

HITOMIKO: Déjenlo, es más, deberían estar agradecidos, el no está en contra de nosotros, nos quiere ayudar.

NATSUMI: Nunca permitiré que alguien con ese carácter entre al equipo.

KOGURE: Pero si es igualito a ti natsu (Burlonamente)

HARUNA: KOGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (lo golpea en la cabeza)

KOGURE: Auch, eso dolió (brotándose la cabeza)

HARUNA: AGRADECE QUE ESTOY DE BUENAS! (ENOJADA)

HITOMIKO: Basta, es hora de dormir, deben recuperar energías si quieren enfrentar a Kureiji.

TODOS: Esta Bien.

Todos van a la caravana relámpago (excepto natsumi, haruna, aki y toko)

HITOMIKO: Buenas Noches.

TODOS: Buenas Noches.

Apagan la luz.

RIKA: (susurrando al oído de Ichinose) Querido, no se te olvida algo?

ICHINOSE: (susurrando) Que yo sepa no.

RIKA: (susurrando) En serio no estás olvidando algo? (abraza a Ichinose)

ICHINOSE: (susurrando) Ya te dije que no estoy olvidando nada.

RIKA: (susurrando) Que malo eres, te olvidaste de darme mi "regalo".

Ichinose se sonroja recordando el "regalo" que le dio a Rika, y dice: (susurrando) no es que no te quiera darte tu "regalo", es solo que me da pena (nervioso).

RIKA: esa no es excusa, quiero mi beso de las buenas noches.

Ichinose se sonroja más y dice: (susurrando) no hables tan fuerte, y si no quiero darte el beso es porque me gusta demasiado y es posible que me vuelva adicto (nervioso)

RIKA: (susurrando de nuevo) pero no tiene nada de malo volverse "adicto".(cariñosa)

ICHINOSE: (susurrando) Si es malo, ya que si me dejas de amar no podre vivir (muy sonrojado y nervioso).

RIKA: (susurrando) yo NUNCA te dejare de amar, Querido. (Cariñosamente y luego lo besa en la mejilla) Buenas Noches querido.

ICHINOSE: (Demasiado nervioso y sonrojado) Bu-Bu-Buenas No-Noches Rika.

RIKA: NO me digas RIKA.

ICHINOSE: entonces como te digo?

RIKA: dime "princesita" como en ese día.

ICHINOSE: pero RIKA.

RIKA: dime "princesita" o no me duermo (actuando como una niña malcriada)

ICHINOSE: Esta Bien, Buenas Noches mi Princesita (cariñosamente y besa a rika muy cerca de la boca)

RIKA: ^^ Buenas Noches querido.

Después de este momento, Rika e Ichinose se duermen.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

AKI: Todos a despertarse (gritando un poco fuerte en la caravana)

ENDO: (semidormido) Déjame dormir un poco más Mamá

AKI: O.o SATORU ENDO (gritando haciendo que todos se despierten)

KURIMATSU: Aki, no grites, ya estamos despiertos, cierto chicos (somnoliento)

Los demás dicen: SIIIIIIIIII (diciéndolo de una forma que parecían zombis)

HARUNA: Ya vengan a comer!

Todos, excepto Ichinose, rika y endo van corriendo y casi atropellan a Aki.

ICHINOSE: AAAAAAy, Es hora de levantarse (estirándose, luego siente que lo agarran del brazo) Rika, puedes soltarme?

RIKA: ^^ Yo también te quiero Querido (abrazando el brazo del chico más fuerte)

AKI: ^^U Sigo aquí chicos

RIKA: ^^ Buenos Dias Aki

ICHINOSE: ^^U Buenos Dias Aki

AKI: Buenos días.

Endo: haaaaaa( bostezando) bueno, será mejor desayunar, no creen chicos.

AKI, ICHINOSE, RIKA: SI

Todos están comiendo y empiezan a conversar.

NATSUMI: Endo, qué opinas de ese tal Kureiji?

ENDO: (con la boca llena) je es un wal jipo.

NATSUMI: Eh?

AKI: lo que Endo quiso decir es que cree que es un mal tipo.

NATSUMI: ha, (dirigiéndose a Endo) PARA LA PROXIMA COME COMO ALGUIEN DECENTE, NO COMAS COMO UN ANIMAL.

Todos los chicos, Excepto Ichinose tragaron de una toda la comida que estaba en sus bocas de que les dejaba los cachetes hinchados.

NATSUMI: NO PUEDE SER, LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES SOIS UNOS ANIMALES, NO COMEN TRAGAN.(enojada)

HITOMIKO: Natsumi tiene razón, es entendible que tengan hambre, pero si siguen comiendo así van a tener problemas de salud.

TODOS: Esta bien.

Luego de comer Hotomiko les dijo que no entrenen, que descansen, ya que si entrenaban antes del desafío, estarían cansados y no podrían dar todo su potencial.

HITOMIKO: distráiganse un poco, pero no coman muchas golosinas, si no, como se enfrentaran a Kureiji?

Todos: SIIIIII

Todos hicieron unos grupos y se fueron a conocer Okinawa, los grupos son los siguientes:

-ICHINOSE y RIKA

ENDO y AKI

- NATSUMI HARUNA KIDO TOKO

-KABEYAMA KOGURE KURIMATSU DOMON FUBUKI

- KAZEMARU ANTEOJOS

Con Ichinose y Rika:

RIKA: AY, Que romantico, tu, yo, SOLOS (cariñosamente y sacando corazoncitos al estilo anime)

ICHINOSE: Tal vez es un poco "romantico", pero no estamos solos del todo.

Al no conocer muy bien Okinawa terminaron en cerca de un parque en el que había niños que quedaron viendo algo con fusos a la joven pareja. De pronto se acerca un niño y le pregunta a Ichinose: Señor, porque está tomado de la mano de esta chica? Acaso ella todavía necesita ayuda para cruzar la calle?

Ichinose se aguantaba la risa por el comentario inocente del niño, se calma un poco y responde: no, no es eso, es que la mamá de mi Amiga dijo que no se alejara de mi o se podía perder (burlonamente hacia Rika)

NIÑO: Cuantos años tiene señorita? (dirigiéndose a Rika)

RIKA: tengo 15

NIÑO: no le da vergüenza, tan grandota y sigue necesitando que le tomen de la mano.

Ichinose no aguanta más y echa una carcajada, a lo que rika se enfada un poco y le dice al niño: YO NO NECESITO QUE ME TOMEN DE LA MANO, es que eso hacen los novios (lo ultimo cariñosamente y apegándose más al chico.)

NIÑO: que es un novio?

RIKA: es cuando una chica y un chico se enamora y son más que amigos.

NIÑO: que es enamorarse?

RIKA: es sentir que tu corazón va a mil por hora

NIÑO: en ese caso yo estoy enamorado

Rika e Ichinose se sorprenden y sin dudarlo le preguntan porque cree que está enamorado

NIÑO: es que después de correr 20 veces la cancha mi corazón está a mil por hora

A rika y a Ichinose les sale una gotita al estilo anime.

RIKA: ^^U eso no es estar enamorado, es estar cansado

De pronto llaman al niño y luego de despedirse se va.

ICHINOSE: AY, la inocencia de los niños

RIKA: eso me recuerda, porque dijiste que era tu AMIGA y no tu NOVIA

ICHINOSE: era un niño, no sabe de esas cosas, es más, con la explicación de que es enamorarse que le diste al pilluelo seguro cada vez que se fatigue dirá que está enamorado (burlonamente)

RIKA: -_-U Eres malo

ICHINOSE: Bueno, busquemos un lugar más "Romántico"

Rika se sorprende un poco y recibe un beso en la boca de su chico.

ICHINOSE: Vamos (sonriendo)

RIKA: O/O si

Con Kabeyama, Kogure, Kurimatsu y Domon

KABEYAMA: Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre

KOGURE: -_-U Tú solo piensas en comer

DOMON: ya tranquilos, mejor veamos si hay algo que valga la pena aquí

KURIMATSU: *¬* Pues yo ya encontré Algo que vale la pena ver

Kurimatsu ve con algo de perversión a la playa, en donde unas chicas estaban jugando volley ball playero (este volley ball se juega en traje de baño)

DOMON: Sabias que eras un pervertido?

KURIMATSU: no soy pervertido, solo veo algo que vale la pena ver

De pronto el balón se dirige hacia ellos

CHICA 1: Pasa el balón

Domon coge el balón y se lo da a la chica

DOMON: hola, aquí esta su balón.

CHICA 1: Gracias

DOMON: De nada ( empieza a retirarse pero la chica le dice: No quieren jugar un poco?)

DOMON: no sabemos jugar, y además solo descansamos hasta que sea hora de irnos

CHICA 1: Ya veo

CHICA 2: pero no pueden que darse al menos a ver como jugamos?

KURIMATSU: si, eso si podemos, no tenemos nada que hacer por ahora.

CHICA 2: Entonces prepárense para ver a las mejores jugadoras de Volley ball playero de Okinawa.

Los 4 chicos se quedaron en esa parte de la playa viendo y apoyando a las chicas.

Con Endo y Aki.

ENDO: me permites tomar tu mano

AKI: si (ilusionada)

ENDO: es algo loco, no crees?

AKI: qué?

ENDO: si, éramos los mejores amigos y ahora somos novios, es algo que nunca me lo imagine

Aki se siente un poco triste

AKI: entonces, solo me veías como una amiga.

ENDO: si, pero luego cuando coqueteaste con Ichinose me puse furioso, es más, sino me hubieras dicho que si quieres ser mi novia, me hubiera entristecido mucho, y si te hubiera visto con Ichinose, te juro que lo hubiera matado.

AKI: Lo dices enserio (cariñosamente)

ENDO: Si, es más, creo que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti desde que éramos amigos.

AKI: Endo, enserio crees eso. (Ilusionada)

ENDO: si (la abraza por la cintura), ahora sé que te amo, Aki Kino (se acerca lentamente al rostro de la chica y la besa, Aki acepta el beso y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico)

Termina el beso

AKI: Te amo, Endo

ENDO: Yo también te amo, Aki.

Luego de eso van a recorrer la playa tomados de la mano

Con natsumi, Haruna, Kido y Toko

Este extraño cuarteto se dirigió a lo que parecía una especie de hostal sobre el mar

HARUNA: que Hotel tan extraño

KIDO: No es un Hotel

TOKO: Como lo sabes

Kido señala un letrero que decía "SECUNDARIA OUMIHARA"

NASTSUMI: Debe ser una broma, una secundaria en el mar?

¿?: Hola, Bienvenidos a Okinawa.

Todos se asustan y ven al dueño de esa voz.

¿?: Disculpen, no quería asustarlos.

KIDO: no, la culpa es nuestra, yo me llamo Kido, ella es haruna, y ella es natsumi

¿?: Hola, yo soy Tsunami, un alumno de la Secundaria Oumnihara.

HARUNA: No es por molestar, pero en realidad es una secundaria?

TSUNAMI: Pues claro

KIDO: pues qué lugar tan interesante para poner una secundaria

TSUNAMI: si, es que no había presupuesto ni espacio para construir una secundaria en la ciudad. (Sonriendo)

TOKO: Ya veo

TSUNAMI: Por si acaso saben jugar futbol?

TOKO: Pues claro, bueno, excepto haruna y natsumi.

TSUNAMI: Que bien, me pueden ayudar a entrenar, es que solo soy un suplente del equipo de futbol y ya me canse, quiero ser titular.

KIDO: Entiendo, pero no podemos ahora, que te parece si después, como a las 4 de la tarde nos vemos aquí y vemos como te podemos ayudar.

TSUNAMI: GRACIAS COMPADRE (Abraza a Kido), eres muy buena onda, no te defraudare.

KIDO: de nada, pero puedes soltarme.

TSUNAMI: ^^U Lo siento. (Luego de despedirse se va y los demás siguen paseando).

Con Kazemaru y Anteojos

ANTEOJOS: Como te iba diciendo, si queremos mejorar nuestras habilidades, tenemos que (sigue hablando pero Kazemaru no le hace ni pisca de caso)

KAZEMARU: (pensando) Como añoro que todo este gran problema acabe, para tener la oportunidad de ver a Reika, ahora hay mucha más razón para que de todo mi potencial y acabe con este problema rápido.

ANTEOJOS: (Enojado) ACASO NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ¡!

KAZEMARU: Lo siento, estaba un poco distraído, sigue hablando, te prometo que te escuchare.

ANTEOJOS: Esta bien, como ya te lo dije, pero como no escuchaste, es primordial que….. (Siguió hablando por un largo tiempo y kazemaru tuvo que prestarle atención)

Ya era la 1 de la tarde, Hora de almorzar, Todos volvieron a la caravana y comieron, luego de comer decidieron calentar y prepararse para el desafío.

A LAS 3:00

ENDO: El dijo que estaría aquí a las 3 en punto.

¿?: Eso es mentira (dijo una voz detrás de los chicos) dije que estaría aquí a las tres y un minuto.

ENDO: Da lo mismo

KUREIJI: No da lo mismo, varias veces he escapado de la muerte por un milisegundo, y tu dices que un minuto no es nada.

HITOMIKO: Lo mejor será que ya empiece el desafío

KUREIJI: si

Todos se preparan y Kureiji se aleja un poco ya que van a elegir quienes lo enfrentaran.

HOTOMIKO: según las habilidades he decidido que los siguientes jugadores enfrenten a Kureiji.

Los que intentaran meterle gol: FUBUKI, ICHINOSE, KIDO

Los que intentaran de rebasarlo: KAZEMARU, RIKA y DOMON

Los que intentaran de bloquearlo: TOKO, KABEYAMA y KOGURE

Y endo será el encargado de detener los tiros de Kureiji.

TODOS: SIIIIII

KUREIJI: Bueno, estoy listo (estando en la portería y ajustándose sus guantes de cuero)

FUBUKI: (Transformado en Atsuya) Te demostrare que no necesitamos de un mequetrefe como tú. VENTISCA ETERNAAAAAA (realiza el tiro con todas sus fuerzas,)

KUREIJI: A eso le llamas una súper técnica? (Se prepara para atajar el balón sin ninguna técnica y, sin el menor esfuerzo, detiene el tiro)

FUBUKI: (Transformado en Atsuya) QUE? Esto no puede ser posible (regresa a su estado normal) he fallado (decepcionado).

ICHINOSE: No lo puedo creer, no uso ninguna técnica y detuvo el tiro fácilmente.

KUREIJI: (Mirando a ICHINOSE) Es tu turno.

Ichinose entra al campo y se prepara a disparar: TIRO EN ESPIRAAAAAAAAAAAAL (usa toda su energía)

Kureiji no dice nada y detiene el tiro con una sola mano.

ICHINOSE: es imposible.

KUREIJI: El siguiente.

KIDO: Te demostrare mi verdadero poder, lamentaras haber tocado a HARUNA (FURIOSO)

KUREIJI: Tu furia aumenta tu nivel, pero ni con ese aumento me llegas a los dedos de los pies.

KIDO: PREPARATE PARA QUE TE MARQUEN, PINGÜINO EMPERADOR NUMERO UNOOOOOOOO (lo lanza con toda su potencia y queda muy lastimado)

KUREIJI: si ese es un pingüino, yo soy un León Marino (detiene el tiro con las dos manos sin problema)

KIDO: (lastimado) No eres humano?

KUREIJI: ahora, quienes son los valiente que van a intentar rebasarme?

KAZEMARU: No me derrotaras, Deslice Veloz (usa su técnica, pero Kureiji le quita el balón sin problema y sin que se dé cuenta Kazemaru) lo he logrado (nota que Kureiji tiene el balón) Pero Cómo? (Muy confundido)

KUREIJI: Siguiente Victima.

RIKA: No me detendrás (pensando: no que dare mal con mi "querido")

KUREIJI: Una chica no me derrotara

RIKA: Haber si es cierto (da un gran salto con el balón, pero Kureiji roba el balón fácilmente)

KUREIJI: Ladras pero no muerdes

RIKA: NO ES JUSTO, QUIERO UNA REVANCHA.

KUREIJI: eso no es necesario, tampoco sería útil, (Mira a Domon) tu turno.

DOMON: te rebasare

KUREIJI: Otro que ladra, pero no muerde (le quita el balón a Domon sin que Domon tenga tiempo de reaccionar), eres muy débil.

KABEYAMA: Es un monstruo (asustado)

KUREIJI: Ahora, quienes son los valientes que trataran de detenerme?

TOKO: No importa que tan fuerte seas, te derrotare.

KUREIJI: Mujeres.

TOKO: LAMENTARAS HABER DICHO ESO (furiosa)

Kureiji corre con el balón y, pese a que toko uso "la torre", Kureiji logro pasar sin dificultad)

TOKO: Pero como.

KUREIJI: Sigues tu "gallina", demuéstrame que me equivoco

KABEYAMA: No me pasaras, te demostrare que no tengo miedo (decidido)

KUREIJI: ese carácter me gusta, vamos. (Kureiji corre con el balón hacia Kabeyama)

KABEYAMA: EL MUROOOOOO

KUREIJI: SHARINGAN (mira a Kabeyama directamente a los ojos y lo paraliza, y sin problema lo rebasa) eres más fuerte de lo que creí.

KOGURE: No me derrotaras, mi técnica es inbloqueable, CICLON SONICO

KUREIJI: RABIETA DE ATLAS (pisa fuertemente el piso, lo cual produce un temblor que hace que KOGURE pierda el equilibrio, y Kureiji aprovecha para rebasarlo) tú también eres muy fuerte.

Queda una atmosfera tensa.

AKI: Endo, derrota a este tipo, eres el último que puede derrotarlo

ENDO: No te preocupes, no entrara ni una mosca a la portería.( estando en la portería) estoy listo.

KUREIJI: Prepárate (lanza un disparo normal)

ENDO: detendré ese tiro, MANO DEMONIACA (apenas el balón toca la mano de Endo, la técnica desaparece y Kureiji mete Gol)

KUREIJI: Que decías?

ENDO: (con la mano adolorida) no puede ser.

KUREIJI: Mejor acaba con tu sufrimiento, admite tu derrota.

ENDO: NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO.

KUREIJI: como sea (lanza otra vez el balón y sin problema marca a Endo)

ENDO: No puede ser (lastimado)

KUREIJI: acá va el último tiro (lanza el balón y endo, al no tener más energías no logra ni siquiera tocar el balón)

ENDO: Es muy fuerte (se desmaya)

KUREIJI: Este es su nivel?, con este nivel no lograran derrotar a Akusei, ahora ven la diferencia abismal de mi poder con el suyo, ahora, lo diré de nuevo, exijo que me pongan en su equipo, soy su ultima salvación.

HITOMIKO: (se acerca a Kureiji ) bienvenido al equipo Raimon.( estira la mano para saludarlo

KUREIJI: Gracias, Ex entrenadora

Todos se sorprenden, incluso hitomiko

CRASH: bueno, ese es el fin de este capítulo, que, según veo, es extralarge como lo prometí, dejad reviems y gracia a todos ( o mejor dicho a todas) que dejaron un reviem, tratare de no tardar tanto, hasta el otro capi


	11. Chapter 10

CRASH: bueno, acá está el capitulo 10, es el comienzo de la Odisea que se avecina

Nota: estoy utilizando otro formato por cuestiones de legalidad.

CAPITULO 10: Hora de entrenar

(Hitomiko se acerca a Kureiji y le dice) bienvenido al equipo Raimon.( estira la mano para saludarlo)

Gracias, Ex entrenadora (dice el chico)

Todos se sorprenden

Espere un momento, acaso usted entreno a Kureiji? (Kido dice esto con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba lastimado)

No se dé que hablas Kureiji, yo nunca fui tu entrenadora (Responde la entrenadora)

Kureiji se ríe un poco y luego dice: Cuando dije, "Gracias Ex entrenadora" me refería que ha dejado de ser la entrenadora de este equipo

QUEEE (gritan todos sorprendidos)

Hitomiko es demasiado blanda con ustedes, con ese entrenamiento de niños no subirán de nivel, YO me encargare de entrenarlos como es debido (dice decidido el chico)

Como te atreves a decir eso, han aumentado mucho su poder con mi entrenamiento (dice algo frustrada la entrenadora)

Hablando no me entenderán, mejor será que les muestre como entrenan los equipos de Akusei. Pero antes (señala a Kido con su mano y como por arte de magia Kido es rodeado por una esfera de energía) te curare (alrededor de Kido sale un resplandor y al disiparse esta sin ningún daño) Listo.

Definitivamente no es Humano (dice Kido sorprendido de que Kureiji lo curase)

Tu turno Satoru Endo (dice Kureiji y hace lo mismo que hizo con Kido) Listo

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta por el asombro

QUE? (dice Kureiji como si lo que hizo fuera normal)

Cómo pudiste sanarlos? ( Dice Aki con algo de miedo y asombro)

Con qué es eso lo que les sorprende? Si todos pueden hacerlo, Bueno, al menos de donde yo vengo. (Dice el misterioso chico como si nada)

¿Pues de dónde Vienes? (dice un Kurimatsu asustado)

No es el momento de responder eso, como dije antes, les mostrare como entrenan de donde yo vengo. (Da como respuesta Kureiji)

Todos van a la caravana relámpago y Kureiji pone un video en el DVD de la caravana.

Miren con atención.

(La película se reproduce)

(Aparece un equipo de adolescentes muy bien parecidos)

Estamos aquí para ver uno de los partidos más emocionantes, "El Ejercito del Señor" contra "Caos Eléctrico" (dice un narrador)

(Empieza el partido, las técnicas y fuerza de los dos equipos es impresionante)

Vaya, el partido si que esta emocionante, pero parece que un jugador de "El Ejercito del Señor" va a usar "El Tiro Asesino"

(Un Chico tira el balón con una fuerza impresionante y mete gol a "Caos Eléctrico")

El Portero de "Caos Eléctrico" está incapacitado, y no hay ningún reemplazo, eso significa que "El Ejercito del Señor" gana por falta de portero del equipo rival.

(Se acaba la película)

Como podrán ver, el equipo de Akusei es muy fuerte, yo solo no podría con todos, necesito un poco de ayuda (dice Kureiji)

Es impresionante, esa técnica sí que es poderosa, ni siquiera Endo podría haber detenido el Balón (Dice Kido sorprendido)

No podrían contra ellos, YO los entrenaré y no solo estarán a nivel de ellos, sino que también los derrotaran fácilmente (dice el Chico Misterioso) A menos que su actual entrenadora no esté de acuerdo, si ese fuese el caso iría yo solo y, de una u otra forma derrotaría a Akusei, y aunque tuviera la oportunidad, no rescataría a su amigo, ya que eso no me incumbe.

Espera, quieres decir que si dejamos que seas el nuevo entrenador nos ayudarás a rescatar a Goenji? (dice Natsumi)

Exacto Natsumi Raimon, sin duda, si ustedes aumentan su poder será fácil rescatar a su amigo de las garras de Akusei.

Espera, dijiste que de una u otra forma encontrarías como derrotar a ese tal Akusei (Dice Kido tratando de hacer que Kureiji deje su objetivo)

Yo soy el que los está ayudando, tal como dices, podría derrotar a Akusei yo solo, pero decidí ayudarlos, ya que si pasaba algo imprevisto, me devolverían el favor, Verdad?(Dice el Chico)

Entiendo, necesitas a alguien que te ayude si es necesario. (Dice Kido)

Más o menos. Bueno, descansen, mañana será el entrenamiento.( Dice Kureiji)

Acaso olvidas que yo soy la entrenadora? (Dice Hitomiko)

Entiendo, solo soy un adolescente, pero yo sé como entrenarlos, le demostraré que soy capaz, deme la oportunidad Actual Entrenadora (Dice Kureiji)

Espera, lo mejor que podemos hacer para resolver esto es que esperes un poco afuera, todos tenemos que hablar.

Está bien. (Sale de la caravana relámpago)

Tal vez el sepa algo de Goenji que nosotros no (Dice Natsumi)

Y es muy poderoso, se nota que puede entrenarnos. (Dice el Capitán del equipo)

Sera mejor contactar con el Primer Ministro de Inazuma para ver qué opina (Dice Hitomiko, saca su Celular y conversa, luego asienta el celular) Al parecer El Primer Ministro está de acuerdo con que Kureiji sea el nuevo entrenador, la única condición que pone es…..

Que da una atmósfera tensa

Cuál es la única condición? ( Dice algo temeroso el Capitán del Raimon)

Que Kureiji demuestre su habilidad frente a él (Responde Hitomiko)

Ya veo, mi padre quiere ver con sus propios ojos la habilidad de Kureiji (dice Toko)

Pero hasta que venga, perderemos mucho tiempo, será mejor entrenar lo más pronto posible, el rival esta a un nivel demasiado alto (Dice Kido)

En ese caso, será mejor tratar de convencer a Kureiji que no sea el entrenador oficial, sino solo una especie de "ayudante de entrenador". (Dice Hitomiko y sale)

Espero que convenza a Kureiji, es nuestra oportunidad de enfrentarnos a alguien muy poderoso (Dice Endo)

ACASO SOLO TE IMPORTA ESO, NUESTRO AMIGO ESTA SECUESTRADO POR UN LOCO Y SOLO PIENSAS EN ENFRENTARTE A ALGUIEN MAS FUERTE (Dice muy furiosa Natsumi)

Lo siento, claro que me importa Goenji, pero eso no significa que no podamos enfrentarnos a ese tal Akusei. (Responde Un Endo Asustado que saca una gotita al estilo anime por su cabeza)

Eso me recuerda, tenemos que ir a la secundaria Oumnihara a ayudar a Tsunami (dice Kido recordando esa promesa al ver la discusión de Endo y Natsumi)

Me había olvidado de ese chico loco (Dice la tierna Haruna)

Así es, yo también me olvide de ese extravagante chico (dice Kido)

Sera mejor que vayamos y cumplamos nuestra palabra. (Dice sin dudar Natsumi)

Kureiji entra acompañado por Hotomiko.

A donde van? (Dice Kureiji)

Es que hay un chico que vimos que tiene potencial y queríamos, si es posible, hacer que entre al equipo (Dice Natsumi)

Como se llama? (Pregunta Kureiji)

Se llama Jousuke Tsunami (Responde Kido)

Vayan por él, este chico es una pieza del rompecabezas para vencer a Akusei (Dice Kureiji)

KIDO: ¿Una pieza del rompecabezas? (Pregunta confundido Kido)

Hay personas con grandes capacidades que, al entrenarse adecuadamente, suben drásticamente su nivel. (Responde Kureiji)

¿Y Tsunami es una de esas personas? (Pregunta Haruna)

Si, y antes de comenzar el entrenamiento es necesario encontrar a estas personas. Lastimosamente Akusei se adelanto y "literalmente" agarró a Shuya Goenji. (Responde Kureiji)

Espera, quieres decir que ese tal Akusei rapto a Goenji para entrenarlo. (Pregunta Natsumi)

No precisamente, seguro que tratara de controlarlo al 100% y después, lo convertirá en un arma. (Responde Kureiji)

¿En un arma? (Pregunta Aki)

Si, Lo convertirá en uno de sus "soldados". (Responde Kureiji con algo de tristeza)

En ese caso hay que encontrar rápido a esas "piezas del rompecabezas" y rescatar a Goenji. (Dice Endo)

No es tan fácil, Satoru Endo, tendremos muchos enfrentamientos con los secuaces de Akusei. (Responde Kureiji) Aparte, hay otro problema, debemos ser rápidos, pero también listos, o sino Akusei engañará fácilmente a estas personas, ya sea por medio de la ambición, sed de poder, etc.

Nos estamos alejando del tema, es hora de ir por ese chico si es necesario para rescatar a Goenji (Dice Hitomiko)

Todos van a la Secundaria Oumnihara y se encuentran con Tsunami.

Ha, Por fin llegan, creí que me habían tomado el pelo, pero ahora veo que son buena Onda. (Dice el Surfista alocado)

-_-U Vaya, cualquiera que te viera o te oyera nunca pensaría que eres un buen futbolista (Dice Kureiji)

No bromees, solo soy un suplente, ni siquiera se patear el balón (dice Tsunami)

Por ahora es así, pero si vienes con nosotros, te entrenaras de una manera que subirás de nivel muy rápido (Dice Kureiji)

Hablas en serio?, si es así voy rápido por mi ropa, pero antes, dime, de que equipo son? (Dice y Pregunta Tsunami)

Somos el Equipo del Raimon, El ganador del Torneo Futbol Frontera (Dice esbozando una sonrisa el capitán del Raimon)

No me digas que son el equipo que ganó ese torneo (Dice Tsunami sorprendido)

Pues si te digo (Dice Endo)

Genial, con razón se me hizo familiar la vestimenta del chico de gafas raras (Dice Tsunami)

ME LLAMO KIDO (Dice algo enojado)

Perdón, es que no soy bueno recordando nombres (Dice algo asustado Tsunami)

No dijiste que ibas por tu ropa? (Dice Hitomiko)

Es cierto, ya vuelvo (Se va)

-_-U El calor del sol de seguro le afecto la cabeza (Dice Kureiji)

^^U Dudo mucho que sea eso (dice Aki)

A lo mejor es así desde el nacimiento (dice algo divertido Kido)

(Tsunami ya viene con una maleta)

Ya estoy listo (Dice el surfista)

Qué bien, ahora podemos irnos (Dice Kureiji)

SIIIIIIIIII (dicen todos)

(Todos entran a la caravana relámpago y la caravana en un barco para ir a)

SECUNDARIA YOKATO? (pregunta Kurimatsu)

Exacto, vamos rumbo hacia allá (Responde Kureiji)

Acaso hay alguien que sea necesario para rescatar a Goenji ahí? (Pregunta Kabeyama)

No solo eso, hay una "reliquia" que debemos recuperar (Dice el chico)

(Después de uno o dos días llegan a la secundaria)

Por fin, hemos llegado con sus bobadas parecían siglos (dice algo fastidiado Kureiji)

FlashBack:

Puedes decirme tu nombre (pregunta Tsunami a Haruna)

Claro, Soy Haruna

Bien (saca un cuadernito y escribe) Ha-ru-na, listo

( y así siguió con todos, incluso con Natsumi)

Ese chico nuevo, va a ver en acción al gran Kogure (pensaba El bromista después de planear su broma, y empieza a hablar con Tsunami) Oye, deberías dormir un poco, créeme, necesitaras energías para el duro entrenamiento que viene.

Gracias, se nota que ustedes, pese a que son famosos, son buena gente (Dice Tsunami para luego caer dormido)

Ahora, si me permites (Kogure coge el cuadernito de Tsunami y escribe en él) Listo.

(Al despertarse Tsunami coge su cuadernito y va a saludar a todos)Bueno, voy a empezar con ella (viendo a Aki) Hola Taki. ("saludando a Aki")

Se nota que eres un poco bromista, soy Aki, no Taki (dice la chica sin enojarse)

Lo siento (corrige el nombre) estaba seguro que escribí bien tu nombre Aki.

Tranquilo (dice la chica)

(Tsunami va y planea saludar a Toko)Hola Tokoto

QUE DIJISTE ( dice Toko algo enojada)

Tokoto, ese es tu nombre, no?

Odio que me digan (sale un aura oscura de Toko) TOKOTO (enojada)

^^U Lo, Lo siento, escribí mal (asustado)

(Para mala suerte Tsunami decidió saludar a Natsumi) Hola Ratasumi

O.o Ratasumi tu abuela (Dice muy furiosa Natsumi y le da una soberana cachetada haciendo que el pobre quede inconsciente)

(Kogure se ahoga de tanto reír)

Ha, Con que fuiste tú Kogure (Dice Haruna enojada por haber hecho esa broma)

O.o Así que tu escribiste Tokoto en el cuaderno de Tsunami (Dice una Toko enojada)

O.o Con que Ratasumi eh? (Dice Una Natsumi muy enojada rodeada de un aura oscura y convirtiendo su pelo en serpientes)

Que planean hacer (dice un asustado Kogure siendo arrinconado por las dos chicas) no, no ,noooooooooo.

Fin del FlashBack:

Menos mal que Tsunami se recuperó y Kogure recibió su merecido, o no Kogure, O tal vez deba decir Kogura (Dice algo burlonamente viendo a kogure maquillado y vestido como mujer) espero que no te acostumbres a ese estilo, aunque te vez "bonita"

-_-U No es justo (dice Kogure)

CRASH: Esperen la conti, espero que les guste el capi y gracias a las chicas (y quién sabe, tal vez chicos) que me dejan reviems, hasta luego.


	12. Chapter 11

Bueno, acá les dejo la continuación, este capítulo (y posiblemente el otro) solo trata de "reclutar", pero es necesaria esta parte.

Capitulo 11: MISIÓN NÚMERO 1 (Recuperar la reliquia)

Nota: cuando un texto este en cursiva significa un pensamiento solo audible para el lector, si el texto está en mayúsculas significa un grito, un susto, etc.

_Después de la travesura de Kogure hacia Tsunami por fin llegamos a la secundaria Yokato. En esta secundaria, según la información que conseguí, hay un "guerrero de valiente corazón" o al menos eso decían los datos que conseguí, espero que no sea una decepción como Jousuke Tsunami._

¿En qué piensas, Kureiji? (le pregunta la inocente Haruna)

Nada de importancia.

Hemos llegado (dice el Señor Furukabu)

Menos mal, hora de ir a ver a Yuki Tachimukai

¿No hablaste también de una "reliquia"?(Pregunta Natsumi)

Sí, pero ese chico llamado Tachimukai no tiene esa reliquia, para conseguirla necesito de la presencia de Satoru Endo

¿De mí? (pregunta el capitán)

Si, vamos ya, no hay tiempo que perder.

Pero a donde, ¿acaso debemos escarbar como perros para hallar esa "reliquia"? (Pregunta Fubuki)

(Toko siente que le lanzan tierra y dice) Que pasa, ¿acaso hay topos aquí?

(Se vira y ve que es Tsunami) JOUSUKE TSUNAMI, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES?

Es que el chico raro dijo que escarbemos como perros

(Toko lo golpea en la cabeza y dice) En primer lugar, Fubuki no dijo eso, Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, APRENDE A RESPETAR

No, no me refería a Fubuki, si no al chico con tapaboca

(A Kureiji le sale una gotita al estilo anime y dice) Parece que tienes la cabeza más hueca de lo que creí, me llamo Kureiji Seuvya, y si visto así es por cuestiones físicas.

En otras palabras, ¿eres feo? (dice el surfista)

Agradece que seas esencial para rescatar a Shuya Goenji, si no fuese así, te destruiría.

Lo tomare como un si (dice Tsunami)

Basta ya, empecemos por Tachimukai, de seguro será más fácil encontrarlo que esa dichosa reliquia. (Dice Raimon)

Es mejor empezar por la "reliquia", de seguro que Akusei va a intentar quitárnosla, sabe que sin eso será casi imposible hacer frente a sus equipos.

¿Y en donde está la "reliquia"? (Pregunta Kurimatsu)

En el rectorado, vamos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo (Kureiji va en dirección hacia la secundaria) Satoru Endo, ven ya, te necesito.

Vamos chicos (Dice Endo)

(Todos van al rectorado y tocan la puerta)

Pase

(Todos pasan)

¿A qué viene esta extravagante visita? (Pregunta el rector)

Señor, como pude ver aquí está el nieto de Daisuke Endo, y ha venido para recuperar la libreta de entrenamientos especiales (Empuja a Endo un poco y el Rector lo ve)

Pero, si este chico es el nieto de Daisuke Endo, ¿Quién era el chico a quién le di la libreta?

(Kureiji se sorprende y pregunta) ¿Acaso se lo dio a otro chico?

Si, y era la viva imagen de Daisuke Endo.

No puede ser, Akusei nos gano (golpeando con poca fuerza la pared)

¿Y tan importante es esa libreta? (pregunta Aki)

Si, tiene las mejores técnicas, lo suficientemente potentes para derrotarlo

¿Y quién es ese Akusei? (pregunta el rector)

(Kureiji explica al rector que es el secuestrador de Shuya Goenji, y que es necesario hacerle frente)

Entiendo, los ayudaré, hay que recuperar esa libreta lo más rápido posible, los buscaremos

¿Los buscaremos? ¿En Plural?

Si, fueron bastantes jóvenes, y ahora que lo pienso, eran muy parecidos a ustedes, excepto a ti, Kureiji.

Mis dudas son ciertas, son el equipo 30

¿Equipo 30? (Todos preguntan)

Si, vamos a la cancha, de seguro vendrán como moscas a la miel si nos ven jugar. (Sale)

Espera, no nos olvides (Dice Kabeyama y se va)

No se olviden de mí (dice Endo)

(Todos salen y Juegan un rato, hasta que aparecen unos chicos de la nada)

No es justo Kureiji, tu divirtiéndote y nosotros trabajando (dice un chico con un gran parecido a Endo)

Sabía que vendrías, eres igual a Endo, solo piensas en futbol (Dice Kureiji)

No por nada soy un clon del ya mencionado.

(Todos se sorprenden)

¿Un clon mío? (dice el capitán sorprendido)

Si, será mejor presentarnos, Yo soy Tasoru Edno, el capitán del equipo 30.

(Aparece un chico parecido a Kazemaru) Yo soy Ichitura Karemazu, el más veloz del equipo.

(Aparece una chica parecida a Toko) Yo soy Tako Zayen, la más bella y fuerte de las defensas.

(Aparece un chico parecido a Kido) Yo soy Huto Kido, el mejor estratega del futbol.

(Aparece un chico parecido a Kabeyama) Yo soy Jigoro Bakeyama, "la Pared Impenetrable"

(Aparece un chico parecido a Kogure) Me llamo Yuma Gokure, El defensa pequeño pero peligroso.

(Aparecen dos chicos de gran altura con un parecido a Domon y dicen al mismo tiempo) Somos los hermanos Sauka, "Las torres de defensa".

(Aparece un chico parecido a Kurimatsu) Nappei Kumiratsu, El mejor esquivando.

Vaya, pero solo están nueve, así no hay como jugar (dice Kureiji)

¿Acaso te olvidas de nosotras, Kureiji? (dicen unas dos chicas que salen de la nada)

Tuve que haberlo esperado, Raki Hino (viendo a una chica que era exactamente igual a Aki, excepto que su pelo era castaño como el de Natsumi) y Kasumi Taimon (viendo a una chica que era exactamente igual a Natsumi, excepto que su pelo era verde como el de Aki)

Ay, Que es esto, acaso esto es una broma (dice asustado Kabeyama)

¿Y este es el Kabeyama Original?, Que patético, ahora veo que yo debería ser el "original y tú la copia (dice despectivamente Bakeyama)

Basta, al principio yo también creí que era cobarde, pero es más valiente de lo que parece (Dice Kureiji)

Si quieres que me disculpe, deberán derrotarnos (dice confiadamente Bakeyama)

De acuerdo, pero aparte de la disculpa, nos darán la libreta intacta y con TODAS las páginas.

Kureiji, lamentaras habernos retado (dice Edno)

Que empiece el partido.

(Las posiciones de los equipos son)

RAIMON:

Endo (portero)

Kabeyama,Toko, Kogure, Domon, Kazemaru (defensas)

Ichinose, Rika, Kido (mediocampistas)

Kureiji, Fubuki (delanteros)

Equipo 30:

Edno (portero)

Bakeyama, Tako, Gokure, Hermanos Sauka (defensas)

Kumiratsu, Huto Kido, Karemazu (Centrocampistas)

Raki, Kasumi (delanteras)

Que empiece el partido (dice Kakuma)

(Natsumi lo golpea en la cabeza y le dice) Como haces para aparecer así, la próxima vez que me asustes te golpeo.

Si amenaza con golpearme, ¿entonces que me hizo señorita?

CALLA.

(Empieza el partido)

(Kido por petición de Kureiji le pasa el balón y este anota sin ningún problema)

Son una vergüenza, creí que mejoraron, pero no (dice Kureiji)

No hemos acabado, deja que juguemos contra los "oroginales", o ¿acaso olvidas que tú también eres un clon? (dice Tako)

(Todos se sorprenden)

Yo no soy como vosotros, no soy un clon, yo nací de forma natural, Akusei los creó a base de ADN de sus respectivos "Padres", pero yo tengo un padre y una madre. (Dice Kureiji)

Danos el gusto de jugar contra nuestros respectivos "padres" (dice Edno)

Está bien, pero ahora verán que solo son una mala copia.

Esto esta fácil, Kasumi, ahora. (Dice Karemazu pasando el balón a Kasumi)

(Kasumi se enfrenta a Kazemaru y dice) No me detendrás, "Regateo" (en un instante rodea y pasa a Kazemaru)

Es buena, pero (dice Kazemaru, luego usa el "deslice Veloz" y fácilmente le arrebata el balón a Kasumi) no estás a mi nivel, Ichinose (le pasa el balón)

Ahora es mi turno, "Tiro giratorio" (Ichinose lanza con toda su fuerza)

No entrara mientras yo sea el portero, "Mano Demoniaca". (Detiene el tiro) Deberías de seguir siendo mediocampista, como tirador apestas.

_No puede ser, es más fuerte de lo que parece_

Karemazu, coge (Dice Edno y lanza el balón a Karemazu)

Lo tengo (Karemazu lo agarra con las manos)

MANO (dice el Señor Furukabu que es el álbitro)

SI SERAS KAREMAZU (Grita enojado Edno)

Tú dijiste que lo agarre

PERO NO CON LAS MANOS

-_-U _No han cambiado en nada, siguen siendo los mismos idiotas, no han mejorado ni un poquito_

(Toca Penal a favor del Raimon)

Fubuki, es tu turno, lanza bien (dice Kureiji)

Si

(Fubuki está frente al arco, listo para lanzar) (Se convierte en Atsuya) "Eterna Ventisca"

No entrará, "Mano Invencible" (si, es la misma técnica que usa Tachimukai)( Edno forcejea pero el balón entra fácilmente) Que paso, esta técnica es invencible.

Idiota, esa técnica no puede ser usada para el mal, mejor ríndanse, ya les estamos ganando y eso no cambiara.

Nunca me rendiré, soy igual que terco que Endo.

Pues tu terquedad no te ayudará.

(Fin del Primer tiempo, Resultado Parcial: Raimon "2"- Equipo 30 "0")

Creí que mejoraron, pero siguen siendo unos debiluchos (dice Kureiji en el receso)

¿Débiles?, Si están a nuestro nivel (dice Ichinose)

Si, son oponentes que nos harán sudar (Dice Endo)

Humanos, ¿creen que ellos son fuertes?, si es así, desde ahora les digo la razón por la que su equipo se llama así.

¿Cuál es la razón? (Pregunta anteojos) (CRASH: Ya era hora de que Anteojos hablara, por lo general es muy parlanchín)

Muy Sencillo, Se llama equipo 30 porque están en el puesto 30 en lo que respecta a fuerza, velocidad, técnica, etc.

¿Y cuántos puestos son? (Pregunta Haruna)

Son 30 puestos.

(Todos caen al estilo anime)

Entonces, quieres decir que (Decía Natsumi hasta que Kureiji la interrumpe)

Si, son el equipo más débil, y si estos "Novatos" empatan o ganan, de seguro no podrán ni hacerle frente a Akusei, no podrán ni tocarlo.

Si este equipo es el más débil, debemos esforzarnos, si no de seguro que mandara un equipo que nos destroce. (Dice Kido)

Aún si ganamos, Akusei nos sobreestimaría y mandaría un equipo fuerte. Con el siempre se pierde.

(Después del receso empieza el segundo tiempo)

Kurimatsu, tu ponte en mi lugar, después de todo, no voy a jugar. (dice Kureiji)

Está bien.

(Continua el partido)

No nos vamos a dejar vencer. Lista Kasumi (Dice Raki)

Siempre estoy lista (responde)

(Raki empieza el partido, luego le pasa el balón a Kasumi)

No pasaras (dice Kabeyama) "El Muro" (Kasumi pasa fácilmente)

Eres demasiado lento (Dice Kasumi sacándole la lengua)

(Kazemaru la intercepta y dice) y yo demasiado rápido.

(Raki aparece y dice)Preparate, "Zona cero", (Corre alrededor de Kazemaru con tal velocidad que hace que no haya oxígeno donde está el chico, Kazemaru, al no poder respirar, cae de rodillas y Raki aprovecha para robar el balón) Hasta luego. ( se dirige a la portería)

Maldita, casi me mata (dice levemente Kazemaru) son más fuertes de lo que parecen.

Ahora (Dice Toko viendo a Kabeyama)"LA Torre" (al mismo tiempo Kabeyama usa su técnica) "EL Muro".

"Acelerón" (Dice Raki y corre a gran velocidad, pero es detenida por un rayo de Toko, y esta recupera el balón).

Fubuki, ahora (manda un paso largo a Fubuki y este lo recibe)

(Fubuki se transforma en Atsuya) "Eterna Ventisca" (mete gol fácilmente)

(Luego de una gran esfuerzo defensivo de parte del Raimon, Equipo 30 no logro ni acercarse a la portería)

(Se acaba el segundo tiempo)

Ganamos, cumplan la parte de su promesa (dice Kureiji)

Aunque te entreguemos esta "reliquia", no significa que han ganado la guerra, ni siquiera han ganado la batalla. (Edno le entrega la libreta a Endo)

Prepárense, este es solo el inicio. (Todo el Equipo 30 se desvanece)

Por fin, no fue tan difícil, pero solo hemos encontrado una pieza del rompecabezas, ahora vamos por la segunda pieza, Yuki Tachimukai.

Pero que pasa,ha, espera un momento, ES EL EQUIPO RAIMON, QUE EMOCIÓN, PUEDEN DARME SU AUTOGRAFO (se acerca un chico castaño a Endo trayendo un cuaderno y un esfero) Por favor, Señor Satoru, deme su autógrafo, sería un honor.( haciendo una venia)

Espera, ¿How are You? (pregunta Kureiji)

Ha, disculpen yo soy Yuki Tachimukai, el portero del equipo de la secundaria Yokato, un gusto (Hace una venia hacia Kureiji)

(Kureiji cae al estilo anime y dice) Y ¿se supone que este niñito es el guerrero de valiente corazón?, ya estuvo que va a estar difícil derrotar a Akusei.

-_-U No es para tanto (dice Haruna)

¿Quién es ese Apurei? (pregunta Tachimukai)

-_-, Dios, porque me haces esto


	13. Chapter 12

El cap 12 a la orden, espero que este capítulo no les aburra, es hora de algo de comicidad no creen. (Dice crash)

Anda ya, pasa el capítulo (dice coco)

No te molestes hermana, lo único que digo es que es momento de algo de comedia.

Entonces apúrate.

Mejor ve a seguir besando al Ratón Mickey.

A QUIEN LLAMAS RATÓN (Aparece Mike, si, MIKE, el hermano de maria de **MariaPotterWood)**

Pues a ti, ¿a quién más?

ME LAS PAGARAS.

Si claro, si quieres puedes llamar a Chuck Norris.

CRASH, ya basta, abusas por qué sabes que Mike no te hará daño si estoy presente.

-_-U mejor que empiece el capi.

Capítulo 12: Misión Número 2 (Ayudar a los "alienígenas")

(Kureiji está recostado en la caravana relámpago, inconsciente, pero se despierta asustado)

AAAAAAAAAAA, ¿Qué, pero que hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

(Entra Raimon) Parece que por fin despiertas

Natsumi Raimon, no sé si sentirme halagado o asustado con tu presencia

¿Qué DICES? DESPUÉS DE QUE VENGO A VERTE ME TRATAS ASI

No lo tomes como insulto, es que creo que tuvo que haber pasado algo para que me dirijas palabra.

Bueno, la verdad es que ese Tachimukai se emocionó tanto con tener frente a frente al "Gran Endo" que se desmayo, eso pasó después de que te desmayaste diciendo "-_-, Dios, porque me haces esto"

Como no quieres que diga eso, tachimukai y Tsunami no fueron lo que esperaba (saca unas hojas de su casaca) mira (se las entrega a Natsumi)

(Coge y lee las hojas) "En Okinawa está el señor del mar, Jousuke Tsunami, indomable como el mar e igual de poderoso" ¿Es el mismo Tsunami que conocemos?

Pues yo creo que nos equivocamos de chico, él no sabe ni como señorearse a sí mismo, mucho menos señorear el mar, pero sigue leyendo y verás la razón de mi frustración.

(Sigue leyendo)"En la Secundaria Yokato estudia el poderoso Yuki Tachimukai, el guerrero de valiente corazón" -_-U Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no creo que sea muy valiente.

Ahora ya ves la razón de porque me desmaye, no es para menos, esperaba encontrar a auténticos guerreros que nos ayudarían a derrotar a Akusei, y me encuentro con dos novatos.

Oye, pero aquí no dice nada de que cuando los encontraras fueran así, es más, creo que lo que debes hacer es entrenarlos en vez de lamentarte.

_Tiene razón, de seguro Akusei sabía que eran así_, _y que yo perdería tiempo al entrenarlos, pero si dan los resultados que espero, no habrá sido en vano _

Está bien Raimon Natsumi, los entrenaré, de seguro si están listos nos ayudaran mucho.

Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, mientras no sea algo personal.

¿Por qué tratas a todos con el nombre completo?

Bueno, yo fui inculcado para ser un buen hombre, y decir el nombre completo, al menos de donde yo vengo, es de buena educación.

Ya veo

(Kureiji ya levantado se va afuera)

¿A dónde vas?

A dormir en un árbol, me es más cómodo un árbol que una cama, y quiero estar solo.

(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kureiji había subido un árbol y se preparaba para descansar)

SI SERAS TONTO, HAY ESPACIO AQUÍ PARA QUE DUERMAS.

Ya te dije que quiero estar solo.

(Natsumi se va algo frustrada a la tienda por el comportamiento de Kureiji)

¿Qué pasa Natsumi,¿ por qué estas así? (Pregunta Haruna)

Ese tonto de Kureiji actúa como un "lobo solitario", prefiere dormir en un árbol que con los chicos.

Bueno, recuerda que su aspecto es muy peculiar, y al verlo dormido pueden aprovechar para ver su rostro, y si él se lo cubre, debe ser por algo.

Tal vez sea por eso, Haruna, ¿Y donde están Aki y Toko?

No sé, desde el encuentro con el equipo 30 no han venido, y ya es de noche.

(Con Toko y Tsunami)

(Toko camina lentamente pero Tsunami la alcanza y habla)

Hola Toko, "la más bella y fuerte de las defensas" (Molestándole)

YA BASTA; YO NO SOY COMO ELLA, ES SOLO UNA MALA COPIA COMO DIJO KUREIJI, Y YO NO PREGONO NADA. (Muy enojada)

Bueno, tú no lo demuestras con palabras sino con hechos.

(Toko se sonroja un poco) ¿Lo dices en serio?

Que ganaría con mentir, y personalmente esa Tako no me agrado, es fuerte pero no tanto como para decir que es la más fuerte.

Pues yo si soy fuerte

Por más fuerte que seas será mejor que seas humilde, no vaya a ser que te derroten y luego se burlen.

YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO SOY ASÍ

Y me alegra que no lo seas

(Toko se sonroja otra vez mientras Tsunami se va a la caravana relámpago)

_¿Qué se alegra que no sea así?, que trato de decir, acaso quiso decir que no le gusta la prepotencia, o quizá que no le gustan las chicas altivas,…..Espera, espera, ¿desde cuándo me interesan los gustos de Tsunami?, Mejor me voy a dormir _(va a la tienda de las chicas).

(Con Endo y Aki)

Aki, ¿no te pareció raro que tuvieras un clon?

Bueno, sí, pero ha pasado tantas cosas extrañas que no me sorprendió mucho.

Pues a mi si me pareció raro, ver a otro yo, y ni siquiera actuaba como yo, era un patán.

Pero era muy lindo.

(Endo, por primera vez en su vida, siente celos) Aki, ¿acaso planeas dejarme por ese tonto?

No te pongas celoso, ya sabes que tu eres el amor de mi vida (le toma de la mano y se apega al hombro del chico) y eso no cambiará.

Aki, amor mío (se acerca al rostro de la chica lentamente)

Eh, Dejaos de romanticismos e idos a dormir pubertos (Dice Kureiji desde el árbol hablando como español)

(Aki y Endo se sonrojan y se separan rápidamente)

Quién está ahí (dice Endo mirando en todas las direcciones posibles)

Aquí estoy Casanova (dice Kureiji saltando desde la punta del árbol al piso, Cayendo sobre Endo)

Hola Aki Kino, ¿Acaso no estaba Satoru Endo por este lugar?

Aquí abajo (dice Endo aplastado por Kureiji que está sentado como si nada sobre el)

¿Te gusta ser un sillón?, estas más loco de lo que creí.

QUITATE DE ENCIMA

Ya, tranquilo (se levanta) ya está.

(Aki le cachetea) COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI ENDO, (dirigiéndose a Endo) estas bien amor mío.

Creo que sí.

(Kureiji recuperándose de la cachetada) ¿Tu Endo?, con razón se iban a besar.

(Los dos chicos se sonrojan)

Les aconsejo que vayan a dormir, sobre todo tu Satoru Endo, va a ser un entrenamiento brutal.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos, no Aki (dice algo nervioso Endo)

Sí, creo que si (dice nerviosamente Aki)

(Los dos se van juntos pero Kureiji)

Esperen (Los dos chicos se quedan quietos y con miedo miran hacia Kureiji) No se preocupen, este será nuestro secreto.

(Los dos chicos asienten y se van)

Será mejor que yo también duerma (sube rápidamente al árbol y se queda en la punta).

(Con Rika e Ichinose)

Querido, vamos a dormir. (Abrazándole del brazo)

Está bien, pero suéltame.

¿Acaso no me quieres? (dice la chica tristemente)

No es eso, sino que no estoy acostumbrado a tener una chica tan cerca

Tranquilo, te acostumbraras (abrazándole más fuerte)

(Ichinose da un suspiro resignado y van a la caravana relámpago)

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

(Todos se levantan y se van a desayunar, excepto Kureiji)

¿Dónde está Kureiji-sama? (Pregunta la linda haruna)

Debe estar en ese árbol (Dice Natsumi)

KUREIJI, BAJA A COMER (dice Haruna)

(Kureiji salta desde el árbol y para sorpresa de todos cae de pie como si nada) Buenos días a todos.

(Tsunami saca un letrero con el número 10 de quien sabe dónde) Salto perfecto y gran sincronización.

-_-U No es necesario que "califiques" mi salto Tsunami.

Bueno, Aquí está tu comida, vamos come con nosotros (dice haruna invitando al chico a sentarse)

No, muchas gracias, pero prefiero comer solo (coge su plato y sube al árbol, todo esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

¿Por qué actúa así?, ¿acaso todavía no nos tiene confianza?, desde el primer día siempre se va a comer solo donde nadie pueda molestarlo (Dice algo confusa Aki)

¿Qué esconderá detrás de ese pañuelo? (se Pregunta a si mismo Endo)

(Kureiji baja y le da el plato a Haruna) Gracias, estuvo delicioso.

De nada

Bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento (dice Kureiji)

¿No dijiste que también entrenarías a Tachinukai? (Dice Natsumi)

(Kureiji se da cuenta que Tachimukai no está ahí) ¿Dónde estará ese niño?, vayan a buscarlo, lo necesitamos para rescatar a Goenji.

No es necesario buscarlo, según veo. (Se divisa a Tachimukai ir directo hacia Endo)

Señor Endo, por favor, permítame entrar en su equipo, sería un honor jugar a su lado.

Según veo ya podemos empezar a entrenar, Yuki Tachimukai, bienvenido al Raimon, espero que te acoples pronto, te necesitamos. (Dice Kureiji)

Gracias señor, no le decepcionaré

Bien, que empiece el entrenamiento. (Dice Kureiji pero el tono de un celular lo interrumpe)

(Hitomiko saca su celular y contesta) si, que pasa. ¿QUÉ?, Dime que paso. No te preocupes, vamos enseguida, resiste. (Termina la llamada)

Que pasa Hitomiko, se te ve preocupada (Dice Kureiji)

Chicos, mi hermano está jugando contra un equipo extraño, a lo mejor Akusei tiene que ver.

En ese caso vamos enseguida, lo pueden matar.

(Sin dudarlo Kureiji entra a la caravana) Vamos señor Furukabu.

¿A dónde?

Al Monte Fuji (dice Hitomiko)

En ese caso entren todos.

(Todos se amontonan para entrar y luego de un viaje a máxima velocidad llegan al monte)

Entremos rápido (Dice Hitomiko empezando a correr y siendo seguida por los demás)

_Incluso la entrenadora está desesperada, y eso que siempre sabe guardar la calma en todo momento. _(Pensaba Aki)

Vamos, de seguro mando a uno de sus secuaces, si es así podremos salvarle, pero si ha venido a encargarse del asunto en persona, vayan buscando una funeraria barata (Dice Kureiji)

(Hitomiko se queda Shockeada por el comentario de Kureiji)

Hitomiko, no es el momento de quedarse parada, tu hermano te necesita (Dice Kureiji)

(Siguen adelante y llegan al estadio del Instituto)

(En la Cancha se divisa solo a Hiroto haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir parado y un chico extraño, y los demás del equipo "alienígena" estaban desmayados)

Hermana, ayúdame (dice Hiroto no aguantando más y desmayándose)

(Hitomiko corre hacia Hiroto, lo abraza protectoramente)

Hiroto, (Mira con rabia al chico raro) Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y a los demás chicos.

(El Chico sonríe maliciosamente, su aspecto: chico de estatura mediana, con ojos negros sin pupilas, vestido con ropa militar de camuflaje, un parche en su ojo izquierdo y notorias cicatrices en las manos y rostro, sobretodo una gran herida en el labio inferior)

(Llegan los demás)

Tu, no puedo creer que te unieras a Akusei, éramos camaradas (dice Kureiji)

¿Le conoces? (dice Tsunami)

Como no, éramos el dúo que destruiría a Akusei, pero luego me tendió una trampa, estuve en esa horrible y peligrosa trampa durante 2 años.

Veo que no has muerto todavía, me alegro, así podre destruirte con mis propias manos. (Dice el chico)

Cómo pudiste traicionarme Gunso.

Tengo que dar honor a mi nombre y ser un buen sargento, por algo visto así.

Tal vez tu nombre en Japonés signifique "sargento", pero tu nombre para mí se ha hecho sinónimo de "traidor". Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber lastimado a esta gente, y de paso me vengaré de ti.

(Sacando una daga un poco larga responde) Veamos si no te has oxidado, Comrade.

(Kureiji saca una daga del mismo largo de su casaca) Como en los viejos tiempos.

(Empiezan a luchar agresivamente, Gunso ataca por el cuello pero Kureiji lo esquiva, luego Kureiji con un movimiento veloz le corta un pedazo de su ropa militar y le hace una herida en el pecho, Luego con movimientos tan veloces que no se les ve las manos, solo se ve chispas del roce de metal con metal, hasta que Kureiji lo derriba por el pie y le pone la daga en el cuello)

Te rindes

No puedes contra mi (saca un cuchillo escondido en su mano y le corta el pie, haciendo que Kureiji quede de rodillas, aprovechando para ir y coger a Ulvida como rehen) Hasta luego camarada, nos veremos luego (Aparece una especie de Puerta y se va por medio de ella)

Maldito, se nota que Akusei lo entreno durante estos dos años, el no era tramposo.

(Se acerca Haruna a Kureiji) te curaré, no te preocupes

No es necesario (se levanta como si nada y dirige su mirada hacia Hitomiko)

(Hiroto despierta) Hermana, gracias por venir.

No hables, todavía sigues débil.

(Hiroto mira a todos los lados y no encuentra a Ulvida) ¿Dónde está Ulvida?

Creo que se la llevó Gunso, el chico que casi te mata.

Gunso, así se llama, lo mataré, mas le vale que no le haya hecho nada a Ulvida (Se desmaya de nuevo)

Esta muy débil, lo curaré (Dice Kureiji mientras lo cura)

(Un Hiroto completamente recuperado se despierta y se levanta, sacude a Kureiji)Dime donde esta Ulvida, devuélvemela.

(Kureiji se zafa) Gunso se la llevo, no te preocupes Grant, la rescataremos.

(Hitomiko y Hiroto se sorprenden)

(Kureiji mira al alrededor) parece que ni el equipo "alienígena" más fuerte pudo contra Gunso

(Todos se sorprenden)

-Bueno, este es otro capítulo, dejen reviems.

(Coco sale abrazada de Mike) y sigan leyendo si quieren que mi Mike y yo salgamos más, o no mi amor

Por supuesto querida (Mike se acerca lentamente al rostro de coco y, y)

YA BASTA; FIN DEL CAPI, NO DEJARÉ QUE SE BESEN ASI SIN MAS.

(Coco y Mike) eres malo.

FUERA TRANSMISIÓN

-_-U no estamos en televisión.

Entonces, Hasta luego y esperen el otro capítulo.


	14. Chapter 13

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, escribiendo otro capítulo para que no digan que soy perezoso.

_Bueno, al menos ya volvió y decidió acelerarse un poco con el fic, espero que este tan ocupado que pueda salir con mi amada Coco_ (Pensaba Mike)

No es necesario que este tan ocupado, ratoncito, les doy permiso de ir de cita, eso sí, si le tocas un pelo con mala intención, te desintegraré con esto, (sacando su rayo paralizador)

O.O _¿Acaso no lo rompió Endo? Y ¿Cómo rayos sabe lo que estaba pensando?_

¬¬ En primer lugar, ya se arreglo el "enigma" de quien fue, Fue Tenma, ^^ Pero aún así no me arrepiento de haber lanzado a Endo a la habitación llena de trampas; Y respecto a tu pregunta de cómo se lo que piensas, es que YO escribo esto, y sé que pasará mientras siga aquí, sentado, Escribiendo en Word mi novela.

Le aconsejo que se apure señor, y si no es mucha molestia, presénteme.

Lo siento mi fiel y algo fría computadora, (suenan tambores y una luz cae sobre una computadora) esta tecnología que la mayoría llama "computadora" es mi fiel amiga, La he llamado "C.O.M.P.U."

¬¬U Por qué no me presentaste así (Pregunta Mike)

Porque es obligación de tu hermana presentarte.

¿Y Por qué tampoco me presentaste así? (Pregunta Coco)

Lo siento, en seguida lo Arreglo, y como un bono, daré tu descripción para que no te vayan a confundir con Coco Bandicoot, Ya que eres Coco Fanficoot.

(Sale de la nada una alfombra roja en Frente de Coco, también su ropa tradicional es cambiada por un hermoso vestido Celeste que define bien su cuerpo)

He aquí mi hermosa, hermosísima hermana, su nombre: Coco Fanficoot; Color Favorito: Azul; Tiene Gran inteligencia, puede hackear hasta los ordenadores del F.B.I, la C.I.A, etc; y su carácter es tan tierno y dulce, que, si no fuera mi hermana, la haría mi novia (XD); y su Habilidad gastronómica no solo es excelente en platillos Ecuatorianos, sino que sabe cocinar hasta Pez Globo, (para cocinar este pez VENENOSO se debe tener MUCHA experiencia); Y como pueden notar, por las babas de Mike (Mira de reojo a Mike que literalmente está baboseando todo un Río al ver así vestida a Coco) su cuerpo, por no ofender ni tratar de insultar a nadie, esta "desarrollado", bueno, que era de esperarse de una mujer de 18 años, Ha, y se me olvidaba, su cabello es rubio y sus ojos negros que llenan de alegría.( Crash dice Todo esto mientras Coco camina lentamente por la alfombra roja)

PERO QUE MUJER (Dice Mike)

Por favor, amor mío, no me mires con esa lujuria (Sonrojada)

(Mike controla su instinto) Lo siento, es que eres tan hermosa. (Sea acerca a Coco y la intenta besar, Coco y Mike cierran los ojos, Mike se Acerca más, y más)

COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME EN LA MEJILLA MUJERIEGO (dice Crash Enojado)

¬¬U Es tu culpa por ponerte en el medio

-_-U Mi amor tiene razón hermanito.

Ò.Ó si me sale una infección te paralizo.

Empezando con el Fic, Disculpad la Demora, es que mi señor no sabe controlarse

-_-U Odio admitirlo, pero C.O.M.P.U. tiene razón, SOY INDOMABLE (Es golpeado en la cabeza por Coco y se desmaya)

^^U Mejor empecemos el fic.

Capítulo 13: Entrenando y curioseando

Nota: Flashback falso es cuando alguien se inventa un suceso ya pasado.

Nota 2: lo que esta subrayado es algo que dice una maquina, (en este caso C.O.M.P.U.)

_Es interesante la psicología de un adolescente enamorado, Hiroto, el cual casi murió en manos de Gunso, ahora, con tal de rescatar a su "amiga", ha decidido integrarse al Raimon y ayudarnos, bueno, al menos hasta que logre rescatar a Ulvida. (Pensaba Kureiji)_

Kureiji, como buen entrenador deja de estar en las nubes, o mejor dicho en la cima de ese árbol, y baja. (Le dice enojada Natsumi)

No es necesario tu enojo madam (Salta desde el árbol y cae sin problema) ¿Todos están listos para el Entrenamiento? (Dice el chico)

Si, el único que falta eras tú. (Responde la castaña)

Ya veo. (Dice y se va donde están los demás)

(Todos están reunidos en la cancha de "El Instituto Alien")

Como sabrán, yo seré vuestro entrenador, pero por la razón de que soy un adolescente, Hitomiko me ayudará a controlar cualquier indisciplina, lo primero que voy a hacer es entrenar a los "nuevos", Yuki Tachimukai y Jousuke Tsunami entrenarán con ayuda de los demás; Tachimukai, serás portero sustituto, las técnicas de los equipos de Akusei son brutales, y no tendrán compasión con el portero; Tsunami, serás defensa, hay que evitar que se acerquen a la portería. (Dice Kureiji a manera de Discurso)

¿Y cómo entrenaremos? (Pregunta el surfista)

Buena pregunta; Hiroto, puedes ayudarnos en esto, préstanos la sala de entrenamientos, si queremos rescatar a Goenji y a Ulvida será necesario aumentar de nivel, y rápido. (Responde Kureiji)

Está bien, pero si rompen algo lo pagan. (Dice Hiroto fríamente)

_Si la tal Ulvida estaría aquí, de seguro no actuaría tan fríamente. (Pensaba Kureiji)_

(El entrenamiento de Tsunami y Tachimukai fue agotador, pero con ayuda de todos lograron mejorar y llegar a un nivel muy alto en tan solo una semana)

Ocho días después de comenzar el entrenamiento

Bueno, ahora que todos están casi al mismo nivel podemos empezar sin problema. (Dice Kureiji)

Tengo miedo. (Dice Kabeyama)

¬¬ Y cuando no tienes miedo. (Pregunta Kureiji)

^^ Cuando como. (Responde Kabeyama)

(Todos caen al estilo anime)

Bueno, dejando de lado la fobia a todo de Kabeyama, empezaremos con el entrenamiento. (Dice Kureiji)

(En el rectorado del Instituto Raimon)

Qué hermoso día (Decía el Señor Raimon, pero luego se oye unos gritos que vienen desde el monte Fuji) ¿Qué ha pasado, es un monstruo?

(Otra vez en la sala de entrenamientos)

AYYYYYYYYY, AYAAYAAAAAY (Se quejaba y gritaba el capitán)

Deja de quejarte, que esta es la forma que entrenan los mejores equipos de Akusei. (Dice Kureiji)

Kureiji, por favor, deja que descanse, tu entrenamiento es brutal. (Rogaba Aki viendo a Endo sufrir por ese entrenamiento)

Desde el principio se los advertí, y no solo a ti Satoru Endo, sino a todos. (Dijo Kureiji)

(Se mira a Endo tratando de empujar con las manos un bloque de Iridio, pero no logra moverlos ni un centímetro, y sin contar las pesas de hierro de sus pies)

No puedo, simplemente no puedo moverlo, y estas pesas no ayudan. (Dice Endo completamente cansado y sudando mucho)

Eres un debilucho, mira con atención (Kureiji le quita las pesas a Endo y se las pone, luego se pone en frente del bloque de Iridio, el cual tiene una altura de 1, 70 m y 30 cm de ancho y 10 cm de longitud) mira como se hace (pone las dos manos en el bloque ejerciendo fuerza, luego d segundos mueve el bloque medio metro sin problema) Viste, así se hace, el truco no es fatigarse demasiado.

O.O

Que pasa, ¿Acaso crees que no podrás hacerlo?, ese no es el Satoru Endo que conozco.

Como quieres que mueva eso, este bloque pesa muchísimo. (Responde Endo)

¬¬ creo que esto no funcionara, los humanos son muy blandos.

COMO QUIERES QUE FUNCIONE, LA CAPACIDAD HUMANA NO DA PARA TANTO. (Dice Aki Enojada)

Si los demás no pueden hacer los ejercicios abortaré este entrenamiento. (Dice Kureiji y se retira)

(Kureiji se va donde está Kabeyama, Tsunami, Kogure y Toko)

¿Si logran hacer el entrenamiento? (Pregunta Kureiji)

Si, poco a poco, pero si podemos. (Responde Kabeyama)

Esto es un Infierno, pero lo lograremos. (Dice Toko)

Gracias a Toko y Kabeyama sigo vivo, hemos creado una técnica nueva, quieres ver. (Dice Tsunami con una Euforia muy grande)

Eh, que yo también intervengo en la técnica. (Dice Kogure viendo que no le hacen caso)

^^U lo siento. (Se disculpa el cabeza de palmera)

Empiecen de una vez. (Dice Kureiji aburrido de esa discusión)

Si. (Responden los cuatro)

(Salen unos robots humanoides muy rápidos llevados balones de hierro, el objetivo de este entrenamiento es detener a los 6 robots y robarles el balón)

Listos. (Dice Toko)

Si. (Responden los tres chicos)

(Realizan la pose de la autentica triple torre, solo que Kabeyama se queda parado en la mitad)

ULTRATORRE CUADRUPLE (Dicen los cuatro) (detiene a los robots sin problema y paran los balones sin lastimarse)

Que dice hunter (Dice Tsunami refiriéndose a Kureiji)

¿Hunter? (Dice confundido Kureiji)

^^ Es que usted se parece a un zombie especial de Left 4 Dead llamado "hunter" (Responde Tsunami)

¬¬ si quieres morir solo debías decirlo. (Dice Kureiji)

^^U Perdón. (Responde Tsunami algo asustado)

Que te pareció. (Pregunta Toko a Kureiji tratando de evitar un "Tsunamicidio")

Si, dinos, está bien. (Pregunta Kabeyama)

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. (También pregunta curioso Kogure)

Veo que han mejorado mucho, admito que su técnica es muy poderosa, capaz de detener casi todo, pero (Dice Kureiji pero lo interrumpe Tsunami)

¿Pero qué?

Necesitan más técnicas, no siempre estarán los cuatro en el campo, y si no están completos no lograran hacer la técnica. (Responde Kureiji)

Debes estar bromeando, no tomo todo el día inventar y evolucionar esta técnica. (Dice Toko algo enojada, ya que era como decir, "entrenen más")

Descuiden, les ayudaré enseñándoles una o dos técnicas a cada uno según sus habilidades, (Dice Kureiji), primero las damas, (viendo a Toko)

Y ¿Cuál técnica me enseñarás? (Dice Toko algo asustada)

(Kureiji se pone en la mitad de la cancha y sale un robot con un balón) mira y aprende (el robot se acerca y planea rodearlo, pero Kureiji se queda parado y de repente sale rayos del cielo que rodean un gran radio alrededor del chico) CAOS ELECTRICO (dirige esos rayos al robot, y este explota, Kureiji consigue el balón) Viste, esta técnica, pese a ser individual es muy poderosa.

O.O

No me digas que te dio miedo Toko.

Vamos Toko, esta no es la chica que conocí, vamos, no tengas miedo. (Dice Tsunami poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica)

Ò.Ó ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE TENGO MIEDO? (Dice Toko sacando su lado agresivo)

(Tsunami se acerca demasiado al rostro de Toko y dice)^^ Me alegro, esa es la Toko que conozco.

(Toko se siente incómoda y se sonroja por la cercanía del chico, pero reacciona y le da una soberana cachetada que lo deja inconsciente) Ò.Ó Eso te enseñara a tratar a una mujer.

-_-U Ahora ven la importancia de que sepan otras técnicas, si algo parecido hubiera pasado antes de un partido estaríamos indefensos. (Dice Kureiji viendo la escena)

(Kogure y Kabeyama asienten con miedo)

(Toko se tranquiliza y ve lo que hizo) Lo siento Tsunami, pero es tu culpa, como te atreves a acercarte de esa forma (haciendo posar la cabeza del chico en sus piernas, ya que se sentó)

Tranquila, "hierba mala nunca muere" (Dice Kureiji tratando de tranquilizar a Toko)

Ò.Ó Como te atrevas a repetir eso te mató. (Dice muy enojada Toko)

(A Kureiji le sale una gotita al estilo Anime)

No te enojes, estará bien, Kogure, Kabeyama, informen del herido a haruna, yo tengo que entrenar a Toko. (Dice Kureiji)

Si (Dicen Kogure y Kabeyama y se llevan a Tsunami)

¿Are you ready? (Pregunta Kureiji)

Si, lanza todo lo que tengas. (Responde Toko)

Tu lo pediste (Luego de una hora Toko, con indicaciones y entrenamiento de Kureiji, logro hacer la técnica)

Ultima prueba, demuéstrame que todo no ha sido en vano. (Dice Kureiji)

(Sale un robot con el balón) Le detendré (se queda parada y caen unos pocos rayos del cielo que rodean un radio pequeño alrededor de ella) CAOS ELECTRICO (Dirige los rayos al robot y lo paraliza, roba el balón, pero se nota Triste)

¿Qué te pasa?, si la técnica salió excelente. (Pregunta Kureiji)

Es que no explotó. (Dice Toko triste)

¿Qué esperabas? , ¿Hacer explotar todo el Instituto?, no lo lograras, al menos, no con este nivel, cuando tu aumentes de nivel, cuando menos te lo esperes, podrás explosionar al menos 10 robots sin problema. (Responde Kureiji)

¿En serio? (Dice Toko con cara ilusionada)

(Kureiji muestra su pulgar hacia arriba como diciendo: Si) Pero para eso debes entrenar más.

Arigato (Toko hace una venia y se va a descansar).

¿En dónde se quedarían esos dos?,…, creo que ya sé dónde. (Kureiji se va a la cocina)

(En la cocina Kabeyama dice) Nunca creí que los alienígenas tuvieran chocolate.

No son alienígenas, solo eran "superhumanos", pero aún así me sorprende que tuvieran chocolate. (Dice Kogure comiendo más chocolate)

Son una vergüenza. (Dice Kureiji viniendo de la nada)

(Kogure y Kabeyama se atoran de tanto chocolate y el susto que les propino Kureiji)

^^U solo estamos recuperando energía. (Dice Kogure excusándose)

^^U si, así es, solo recuperando fuerzas. (Dice Kabeyama)

¿Tsunami ya está mejor? (Pregunta Kureiji)

Si, ya está mejor. (Responde Kabeyama)

Bien, en ese caso elegiré al azar quien sigue con el entrenamiento. (Dice Kureiji)

Mejor ve tu Kogure, tu "recuperaste" más energía que yo. (Dice Kabeyama con miedo de entrenar con Kureiji)

(Kureiji lanza una moneda y cae cara)Kabeyama, hora de entrenar.

_Voy a morir. (Pensaba el asustado Kabeyama)_

(Kureiji lo arrastra hasta la sala de entrenamiento 2) Bueno, es hora de que aprendas una técnica excepcional, y solo tú puedes hacerla.

¿En serio?

Si, mira atentamente (se pone en la mitad de la cancha y un robot muy veloz con el balón trata de rebasarlo) IRA DE ATLAS (pisa fuertemente el piso, causando una especie de terremoto que solo afecta al robot, y este pierde el equilibrio, Kureiji aprovecha para robarle el esférico) ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Si, lo lograré, te demostrare mi fuerza.

Bien.

(Después de una hora de sufrimiento Kabeyama logra realizar la técnica sin problema).

Bien, muy bien, pero recuerda que esta técnica puede mejorar aún más, no dejes de entrenar.

Está bien; Ay, lo que haría por un helado de fresa.

(Kureiji saca de la nada un helado de fresa) Creo que te lo has ganado (lo lanza al aire y Kabeyama lo agarra y comienza a comer el delicioso helado)

_Es tu turno Kogure. (Piensa Kureiji)_

(En otra sala)

Ko-Kogure, que clase de proposición es esa? (Dice Haruna asustada por el comportamiento del bromista)

Es la proposición de mi corazón, déjame besarte y sabrás que yo te amo. (Dice Kogure y se acerca a Haruna, pero ella retrocede lentamente)

Deja de bromear, no me gustan este tipo de bromas (Dice Haruna retrocediendo)

No es broma, te amo, por eso es que cuando tú me dijiste que entrene, cuando dijiste que te muestre de lo que soy capaz, di todo para ser el mejor, y sé que tu también me amas. (Dice Kogure)(haruna queda entre Kogure y la pared y la chica dice ) AYUDA, AYUDA.

Nadie te escuchará, te llame a esta sala porque es a prueba de sonido, ya lo comprobé, ahora, déjame probar tus dulces labios. (Kogure se acerca a Haruna, mientras esta cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero)

Eh, tranquilo enamorado, que llego la hora de entrenar (Dice Kureiji, lo agarra del cuello de su camisa y se lo lleva)

(Haruna cae de rodillas por la sorpresa de lo sucedido, después de un rato dice) Kureiji,…, gracias, gracias Kureiji, me has salvado de el falso amor de Kogure, ahora, como le recompensare,…, ya se. (Se va)

(En la sala de entrenamiento 2)

Veo que te gusta Haruna. (Dice Kogure)

como te atreviste a interrumpir. (Dice Kogure)

Lo siento, pero es hora de entrenar.

Exacto, estaba entrenando mis cualidades de Don Juan.

(Kureiji lo golpea en la cabeza y dice) Comiste demasiado chocolate.

(Kogure regresa a la normalidad) pero que pasó, lo último que recuerdo es que seguí comiendo chocolate y ahora estoy aquí.

Dame un poco de ese Chocolate (kogure le da un trozo al chico y Kureiji se lo come, no sin antes alejarse un poco, al regresar dice) ahora ya veo porque actuaste así, este chocolate tiene licor.

O.O

En otras palabras, estabas en estado etílico.

¿Y eso con que se come?

¬¬ Quiero decir borracho.

Oye, al menos me puedes decir que hice? (Kureiji le hace señas dando a entender que le susurrara lo acontecido, Kogure se acerca y escucha con atención, luego de terminar de contar la historia) QUE HE HECHO QUE?

Como lo oyes, te trataste de aprovechar de haruna.

Kido me mata, Kido me mata, Kido me mata, Kido me mata, KIDO ME MATA ( dice Kogure muy angustiado)

¬¬U bueno, al menos antes de morir aprende esta técnica, mira con atención, de seguro te gustará. (Se pone en la mitad de la cancha y viene un robot con balón incluido) Espera, espera. (El robot está muy cerca, al frente de Kureiji) SHARINGAN (El robot se paraliza y Kureiji le roba el balón) que te parece, solo debes mirar muy fijamente a los ojos en el caso de los humanos y en los robots debes concentrarte y mirar en un punto definido.

Pero como paralizaste al robot, qué yo sepa es un ataque psíquico. (Dice confundido Kogure)

No es un ataque psíquico, es un método para paralizar, se utiliza la electricidad de uno mismo para "electrocutar "al contrincante. (Responde Kureiji)

No entendí nada, pero intentare hacerlo. (Dice Kogure tratando de no pensar en su prematura muerte)

(Después de un arduo entrenamiento mental para controlar esta técnica kogure estaba listo, y realizo la técnica sin problema)

Bien, ahora te voy a decir dos cosas, (Kureiji pone una pose seria y prosigue) Primero: si sigues entrenando podrás hacerlo en menos tiempo y será más potente; Segundo: Si Kido te quiere matar usa esta técnica para paralizarlo, luego huye a Papúa Nueva Guinea y mézclate con los nativos.

¬¬,…., (Kogure se anima) no es tan mala idea.

(Kureiji cae al estilo anime)

_Mejor me voy, tengo que entrenar a Tsunami._

(Va a la enfermería del Instituto)

Haruna, puedes reportarme como sigue Tsunami

Está bien, y si vienes a que entrene, mejor olvídalo, no puede entrenar todavía.

(Tsunami se levanta de la camilla y dice) ¿Quién dice que no puedo entrenar?, vamos, que me aburro estando solo acostado (Se va velozmente con Kureiji)

-_- Espero que no se lastime más.

(En la sala de entrenamiento 2)

Tsunami, como puedes ver, ya casi es hora de cenar, así que no podre entrenarte personalmente, pero te daré esto (le da una hoja de papel que parece muy antigua)

¿Y qué es esto?

Es una técnica especial, está muy detallada de que como y qué hacer para realizarla, si necesitas ayuda, solo me lo tienes que decirlo.

Entiendo, hare lo mejor posible, esos secuestradores recibirán su castigo.

En ese caso, me voy, ya es hora de comer. (Se va)

(En la cocina)

Haruna, ¿qué cocinas?

Ha, es un secreto Aki

Haruna, al menos dime para quien es

Está bien, es para Kureiji.

O.O PARA KUREIJI.

(Haruna le tapa la boca y dice) No grites.

Lo hiento (Seguía tapada la boca)

(Haruna la suelta)

Y ¿por qué se lo cocinas?

_Lo hago porque él me salvo de Kogure, pero si se lo digo a alguien, de seguro llegara a oídos de Kido y sin dudarlo matará a Kogure._

Haruna, despierta (moviendo su mano en frente de la vista de la peliazul, Haruna reacciona) ¿En Quién pensabas? (dice Aki codeando un poco a Haruna)

AKI KINO, no digas eso, solo me distraje. (Se va con el plato de Comida)

_Haruna y Kureiji,…, no harían mala pareja, y además sabría como es su rostro,….., Es cierto, desde que vino siempre se ha tapado el rostro con ese pañuelo rojo, me pregunto que ocultara debajo de ese pañuelo. (Pensaba Aki mientras su curiosidad aumentaba)_

(En la mesa de comer, todos habían llegado)

Hay, me duele todo, Kureiji, planeas entrenarme o matarme.

Entrenarte Satoru Endo, es más, ¿lograste mover el bloque? (Dice Kureiji)

Endo logro moverlo un poco menos de una pulgada. (Dice Aki)

Ya veo, eres muy fuerte y decidido, para mover ese bloque de Iridio se necesita fuerza y una motivación grande.

¿Un bloque de Iridio? (Pregunta sorprendido Kido)

Si, un bloque de Iridio, el metal más pesado del Planeta Tierra. (Dice Kureiji)

(Todos se sorprenden)

Se nota que no me equivoque de entrenamiento, Satoru Endo, acabaras de entrenar cuando lo hayas movido 2 metros sin problema.

O.O

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has sorprendido que hayas logrado mover un bloque del metal más pesado?

A decir verdad, si (Responde Endo)

Dejen de conversar que ya tengo hambre. (Dice Kabeyama)

Si, para seguir con este brutal entrenamiento es necesario recuperar energías (Dice Anteojos)

-_- Odio admitirlo, pero yo también tengo hambre. (Dice Kureiji)

(Aki y Natsumi van por los platos y sirven a casi todos)

Aki Kino, Natsumi Raimon, ¿Tanto me odian que no me dan de comer?

No, no es eso, es que Haruna tiene un plato especial para ti (Dice Aki empujando un poco a una Haruna algo nerviosa, Haruna se voltea para recibir un guiño de Aki)

Kureiji, te he preparado este Tonkatsu, espero que te guste. (Pone el gran plato en la mesa y luego se sienta a comer con su hermano, Todos se quedaron muy impresionados por este acto, incluso Kureiji, aunque su ropa no lo hacía muy visible)

Gracias Haruna Otonashi, de seguro es una delicia este platillo que me has preparado. (Coge el plato y se va rápidamente)

Ha estado delicioso (Dice Kido parándose)

(Todos se sorprenden al ver el plato de Kido completamente vacío)

(Kido se acerca al oído de Haruna y le dice) Te espero en mi dormitorio para hablar. ( Haruna asiente y Kido se va)

Hola (Dice Kogure llegando a la mesa, ve a Haruna y sabiendo lo que hizo se fue a comer al fondo de la mesa) _Tengo que pedirle disculpas, aunque estuve borracho debo pedir que me perdone._

_Se nota que el pobre está arrepentido, a paso lento y cabizbajo se fue allá sin decir palabra_ (Pensaba Haruna mientras Comía)

(Kureiji viene con el plato vacío y lo deja en la mesa, mira a Haruna y dice) Gracias por esta deliciosa cena, aunque aún no tenga claro el por qué. (Se va rápidamente)

(Los demás siguieron comiendo, uno que otro comentario pero nada de mucha importancia)

(Haruna va al dormitorio de su hermano y toca la puerta)Hermano, ya estoy aquí.

(Kido sale y dice) Haruna, tenemos que hablar.

Eso ya lo dijiste en la cena.

No te hagas la chistosa haruna, quiero saber por qué le preparaste ese platillo a Kureiji, y solo hiciste una porción, ¿A qué viene esos tratos "reales" a Kureiji?

_No tengo más opción que mentir, sino Kogure morirá._ Es porque él me ayudo en un problema.

Qué tipo de problema (Dice Kido seriamente y quitándose sus googles, dejando ver su mirada seria)

Bueno, veras. _Ahora que le invento._ Es que.

FLASHBACK FALSO:

(Haruna está caminando por la sala de entrenamiento 9, la cual está destinada a entrenar la evasión de proyectiles para mejorar los reflejos) Eh, ¿Dónde estoy?, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. (Por error haruna presiona un botón y empiezan a salir "disparados" balones de futbol a gran velocidad) ha, (un balón va a por ella pero haruna se agacha)(se levanta) Estuvo cerca (Salen más cañones listos para disparar) AYUDA. (Los balones salen disparados, haruna cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de repente aparece Kureiji, el cual sin problema detiene los balones que podían lastimar a haruna)

No deberías ir por ahí buscando problemas Haruna Otonashi. (Dijo el chico mientras paraba los balones, haruna estaba tan sorprendida que se quedo quieta mirando como el chico la protegía)

No piensas salir de aquí, yo tampoco soy infatigable Haruna Otonashi.

(Haruna reacciona y sale de ese lugar mientras Kureiji la protegía de los "proyectiles de balón", logran salir)

Gracias Kureiji.

Para la próxima recuerda que "la curiosidad mato al gato". (Se va)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK FALSO:

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Ya veo, pero aún así creo que no fue conveniente que le agradecieses de esa forma.

¿Por qué?

Porque si no lo recuerdas él se atrevió a tocarte, no confió en él.

Las cosas han cambiado, y solo lo hizo para que lo atacaras y pudiera demostrar sus habilidades.

Aún así ten cuidado con ese "asesino".

¿Asesino?

Es que su apariencia me recuerda a Ryu Hayabusa de Ninja Gaiden.

-_-U ¿Por qué los hombres solo les gusta los videojuegos?

Eh, eso es mentira, también nos gusta las chicas.

O.O

(Kido se empieza a reír y contagia a Haruna, luego los dos hermanos conversaron sobre otros temas, hacia tanto que no conversaban).

CON ENDO Y AKI:

Ahora ya veo porque dicen que el amor fortalece (dice Endo mientras Aki se sonroja)

FLASHBACK:

No puedo, simplemente no puedo, es demasiado para mí. (Dice Endo muy cansado)

Por favor Endo, sé que es muy difícil, pero debes intentarlo.

Ya dije que no puedo. (Dice Endo cayendo al piso, Aki se acerca a él)

Vamos, no te rindas (Aki vira el rostro de Endo haciendo que la mire directamente a los ojos) hazlo por mí (Lo besa en la boca, lo cual sonroja a Endo)

(Endo se levanta sin problema) HAYA VOOOY (Pone sus manos sobre el bloque y empieza a empujar, increíblemente logra moverlo poco menos de una pulgada, siendo un logro, ya que no lograba moverlo ni un poco)

(Aki se sorprende y abraza al capitán) Sabía que podías.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que me ayudaste a seguir, siempre estuviste ahí, apoyándome.

¬¬ Y tú con lo "atento" que eras ni te percatabas de mí.

Discúlpame, fui un tonto por no ver que estabas ahí (Agarra la mano de la chica) pero te prometo que no se repetirá (Dice mirando el rostro de la chica).

Eso espero Satoru (Se acerca más al chico y los dos contemplan la luna y las estrellas, testigos de su amor)

CON ICHINOSE Y RIKA:

Querido, hace tiempo que no estamos solos (dice la chica agarrándose al brazo del chico)

(Ichinose mira a Rika y sonríe, le gustaba tenerla cerca) Pero si solo ha pasado unos pocos días.

Para mí fue una eternidad.

_A veces es tan infantil, pero no me molesta. _(Ichinose de repente abraza a Rika por la cintura y la besa)

_Adoro mi vida. _(Pensaba la peliazul mientras correspondía al beso, se separan y rika dice) Querido, desde cuando eres tan "demostrativo"?

(Ichinose sonríe y dice) Te dije que me volvería adicto.

(Rika abraza al chico por el cuello y dice) Pues tú no eres el único (lo besa)

(Kureiji pasa por ahí y mira la escena) ¿No saben que besar no es más que transmitir gérmenes de boca a boca?

(Los dos chicos se separan sonrojados mientras Kureiji se acerca a ellos)

-_-U Con razón Ponías cara de hipnotizado cuando veías a Rika (Dice Kureiji mirando a Ichinose)

Eh, esto, yo (Tartamudeaba el chico)

Y eso que te interesa, mi querido y yo somos felices (Dice la chica abrazando a su "querido" fuertemente) ¿Verdad querido?

Me asfixias (Responde el castaño con poco aire)

(Rika lo suelta) ^^U Lo siento, es que no me controle.

-_-U El dicho es cierto: "el amor duele", o en este caso, asfixia. (Dice Kureiji)

O.o DEJANOS SOLOS (Dice enojada rika con un aura de fuego alrededor de ella)

Yo solo paseaba por aquí comprobando que todos se habían ido a dormir.

Pero si todavía es temprano (dice Ichinose)

Las once de la noche te parece temprano. (Dice el "tapado")

(Ichinose mira su reloj y era cierto, ERAN LAS ONCE, el tiempo había pasado volando) O.O Es cierto, son las Once.

Exacto, y por más que se amen deben dormir, así que si no es mucha molestia vayan a descansar, necesitaran energías para seguir con el entrenamiento. (Dice Kureiji)

(Los enamorados se van dados de la mano)

Los humanos son débiles, ¿enamorarse?, na, yo cometí ese error y casi muero, y no lo volveré a cometer. (Dice Kureiji caminando solo Hacia afuera, donde encontró un árbol en el que podía dormir) Me las pagaras Akusei, te lo juro.

(En la caravana relámpago)

Creo que es hora de dormir (Dice Ichinose)

Si querido (dice la peliazul agarrada del brazo del chico pero)

Rika, no puedes entrar. (Dice Hitomiko)

Pero, ¿Por qué? (Pregunta Rika)

Porque no está bien que duermas con los chicos, Kureiji y yo llegamos a la medida de no permitirte dormir en la caravana.

Entiendo, en ese caso (Ichinose suelta del brazo a Rika)

Querido, que haces.

Es lo mejor, no puedes dormir con los chicos como si nada, debes dormir con las demás. (Dice Ichinose entrando en la caravana sin levantar a nadie)

Querido.

Lo siento Rika pero debes dormir con las demás chicas.

(Rika tiene una idea) Es que mi equipaje está en la caravana, así que con permiso. (Rika va a entrar a la relampagueante caravana pero Hitomiko se pone en medio y dice) Ya pensamos en eso y tu equipaje está en la casa de campaña de las chicas.

(Rika con poco ánimo va a la casa de campaña de las chicas)

¿Por qué estas triste Rika? (dice Aki)

Me separaron de mi querido.

^^U Ya tranquila, que lo volverás a ver mañana. (Dice la peliverde)

Creo que debes dejarlo respirar. (Dice Natsumi)

¿A qué te refieres? (Pregunta Rika)

Me refiero a que debes darle un tiempo para el mismo, es mas, algunas veces debes ser fría y veras que se interesara más en ti. (Responde la Peliroja)

(Rika dice) Pero quiero estar cerca de él (Todas sacan una gotita al estilo anime), y, ¿Cómo sabes eso? (Pregunta Rika)

Lo leí en una revista (Responde Natsumi)

Bueno, cambiando de tema, Dime Haruna, ¿Ya te declaraste a Kureiji?

Ha? (Dice una Haruna confundida)

Espera, te enamoraste de Kureiji? (Pregunta Toko)

No te enfades Toko, que tu ya tienes a Tsunami (Dice divertida Rika, a lo que Toko le da una mirada asesina)

Ò.Ó ¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE ME ENAMORE DE ESE CABEZA DE ALGAS?!

^^ Ya ves, si lo quieres, si lo quieres.

(Mientras Rika y Toko seguían molestándose, Aki Y Natsumi interrogaban a la pobre Haruna de "su amor" hacia Kureiji)

Ya les dije que no lo amo (Responde por centésima vez Haruna)

¿Entonces por qué le preparaste ese Tonkatsu? (Pregunta Aki)

Es, bueno veras. (Haruna no sabe si decirles o no lo de Kogure)

Creo ya saber la razón (Dice Natsumi)

(Todas las chicas se reúnen alrededor de Natsumi, incluso Rika y Toko, que hace rato dejaron de pelear)

¿Cuál es la razón? (Pregunta Toko)

Antes de responderles, les pregunto algo, ¿No han sentido curiosidad por lo que Kureiji oculta tras su pañuelo?

Bueno, yo si (Dice Toko)

Yo también, y también me pregunto por qué se peina igual que mi querido.

A mí me ha venido la curiosidad recién hoy al imaginar que pareja serían Haruna y Kureiji.

_Yo también me preguntaba que ocultaba. _Yo también. (Dice Haruna)

Pues ahí está la clave, de seguro haruna le preparo ese platillo especial esperando que comiese con nosotros, y por consiguiente, mostrase su rostro, ¿Verdad haruna? (Dice Natsumi)

Bueno, más o menos. (Responde Haruna con tal de que dejen de molestarla con Kureiji)

Pero no funcionó (Dice Toko)

Tranquilas (Dice Rika muy confiada) Con el plan que tengo seguro le desenmascaramos.

Pero tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. (Dice Haruna con sueño)

Si, es verdad, a dormir. (Dice Toko)

(Todas se duermen, pero antes Rika hizo un poco de berrinche por no dormir con Ichinose)

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste, y si, es largo porque no he subido nada en tres semanas.

Dejad reviems (Dice Coco)

Hermanita, Andreina, más les vale que comenten, me dijeron que iba a pasar mi vida solo, que no conocería a nadie, pero miren, no solo tengo novia, si no que tengo la novia más hermosa.

No me hagas sonrojar.

(Crash le dispara con el rayo paralizador a Mike)

O.o ¿Por qué hiciste eso Crash?

^^ Son celos de hermano menor.

¬¬U

Hasta luego seres humanos que les gusta leer incoherencias.


	15. Chapter 14

Hola, como ven, me he tardado mucho en escribir otro capi, y pido disculpas, pues estaba deprimido y en época de exámenes, (si me cachan haciendo otra cosa que no sea estudiar, adiós)

-_-U Hermanito, deja de decir tonteras y escribe el fic.

Tan linda y comprensiva como siempre, Coco.

(Aparece un chico raro)

¿Y tú quien eres? (Pregunta Crash)

Eso no importa, solo quiero tener una cita con esta lindura (dice el chico raro acercándose a Coco)

(Crash se pone en medio) No te acerques a mi hermana, escoria.

FUERA DE AQUÍ (De una patada lo manda lejos) ahora sí, ven conmigo, nos vamos a divertir.

(Coco se pone en posición de karate) acércate más y sabrás lo que es dolor.

(Mientras tanto Crash aterrizo al lado de Mike) Holo Ratón.

¿Pero qué te paso?

Un tipo que trataba de ligar con mi hermana de una patada me mando aquí.

(Mike se enfada) Ese tipo va a ver lo que es bueno.

Lo que sea que le muestres, espero que no sea la nueva constitución del Ecuador o la nueva ley de Telecomunicaciones del mismo país, definitivamente esas dos cosas no son "buenas".

(Crash ve una resortera gigante muy cerca y dice) Déjame ese tipo a mí, Mike.

Pero.

Descuida, solo ponme en esa resortera, y logra un ángulo de 30 grados con la horizontal desde el extremo que me vas a lanzar, formando así una especie de triángulo, y lo demás lo harán las Leyes de la Física.

Ya que (Mike obedece las indicaciones de Crash) PROYECTIL FUERA (Suelta el extremo de la resortera dejando "volar" a Crash)

_Prepárate Acosador. (Piensa Crash)_

(Mientras con Coco y el chico raro)Otro paso más y te doy una paliza.

Mira como tiemblo. (Crash Grita: WUMPAAAAA, lo cual alerta al chico, éste se da la vuelta y mira al "Crash Volador") Pero qu (Antes que termine la frase, Crash lo "aplasta" y el chico se desmaya)

Menos mal que caí sobre algo no muy duro.

Crash, pero, cómo.

Esa resortera de ahí fue muy útil (Señalando hacia atrás)

^^ Eres un loco.

Bueno, también Mike es un loco, el me ayudo en la misión "Proyectil viviente".

(Mike llega) lo lograste Crash.

Mi héroe (Coco lo abraza)

Bueno C.O.M.P.U. , saca la basura (señalando al chico)

**SI MI SEÑOR, (C.O.M.P.U. saca una grua muy grande y agarra al chico, lo lanza muy lejos)**

Bueno, mejor empecemos con el fic. (Dice Crash)

Capítulo 15: Misión Número 3 (Kureiji, muestra tu rostro)

_En el episodio anterior, Rika y todas las chicas decidieron desvelar el enigma que Kureiji oculta bajo ese pañuelo rojo y esos lentes de sol, ¿Lo lograrán?_

(Todas las chicas, a las 5 de la mañana, despiertas, ideando algo mientras los demás duermen)

Bueno, como vamos a hacer para que se quite el pañuelo. (Pregunta Toko)

Tal vez si Haruna se confiesa y le pide un beso (Dice Aki)

T.T Aki, no seas tan cruel (Dice la delicada Haruna)

Y que tal esto (Rika saca un folleto turístico) al ir a las aguas termales tendrá que deshacerse de su ropa tradicional si quiere entrar.

Buena idea, pero como convencemos a Kureiji, es un ser muy, como decirlo, extraño e impredecible. (Dice Natsumi)

(Todas ven a Natsumi de manera inquisidora)

¿Po-Por qué me miran así? (Dice Natsumi asustada)

Tú le dirás. (Dice Rika)

Después de todo tú has pasado más tiempo con él (Dice Toko)

Y si algo sale mal, tu eres la única que lo podría controlar (Dice Haruna)

Por favor Natsumi, hazlo por el bien de la misión (Dice Aki poniendo ojitos tiernos)

(Suspiro)Está bien, pero solo por saber que oculta.

Entonces está decidido, ¡Atacaremos al amanecer! (Dice Rika a modo de militar)

(Las chicas sacan una gotita al estilo anime)

(Ya en la hora de desayunar)

(Rika se sienta al lado de Ichinose en la mesa de desayunar) Querido (lo abraza) te extrañe mucho.

Pero si solo fue una noche.

T.T Pero fue una noche solitaria. (Lo abraza más)

Basta, ya estuvo bueno, déjense de romanticismos en estos momentos, todos deseamos comer. (Dice Kureiji saltando desde la copa de un árbol y cayendo cerca de la mesa)

Pero lo extrañe.

FUE SOLO UNA NOCHE (Grita el chico del pañuelo), y si no quieres obedecer, permaneceré aquí.

_Si sigo así Kureiji no tendrá más elección que desayunar con nosotros, y de esa forma, quiera o no, veremos su rostro (Pensaba Rika)_

No importa lo que digas, yo no puedo separarme de mi querido, nuestros corazones están tan unidos (mira a Ichinose directamente a los ojos con ojos enamoradizos) que forman uno solo (se acerca a los labios del chico poco a poco con los ojos cerrados) (Kureiji enojado)

¡PROW! (Sonido resultante del sartenazo que le dio Kureiji a Ichinose)

(Ichinose se desmaya)

QUERIDO (Rika lo zarandea para ver si vuelve en sí) respóndeme.

Si realmente lo amas, te abstendrás de hacer ese tipo de cosas en el desayuno. (Dice Kureiji mientras se va con un pan en mano)

_No solo he fallado, sino que mi querido salió herido (Pensaba Rika)_

Regresa aquí y discúlpate. (Dice Rika)

(Kureiji se detiene y dice) ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?

Ahh (Dice confundida Rika)

Veo que no, de lo que no has dado cuenta es que "asfixias" a tu "querido", cada momento estas con él, no le permitas que tenga un tiempo a solas, si sigues así el se enfadará y decidirá terminar con ese romance suyo, deja que respire y no estés muy "pegada" a él, Por eso mejor deja que desayune en paz, al menos deja coma sin "melosidades". (Después de decir esto se va con su pan)

(Todos quedaron sorprendidos: ¿Desde cuándo Kureiji sabía sobre relaciones amorosas?, ¿Acaso será porque tuvo una en el pasado?, Kureiji era cada vez más misterioso, y más deseos salieron de saber que oculta, no solo de las chicas, sino también de los chicos; Estaba decidido, TODOS colaborarían en desvelar al misterioso chico)

(Después del Desayuno)

Ha-Haruna, tienes un momento (Pregunta el Bromista nerviosamente a la chica)

Sí, claro (Responde Haruna sonriendo)

(Se van a un lugar algo apartado)

(Kogure se arrodilla ante Haruna) Perdóname, Por favor, no era mi intención asustarla y mucho menos lastimarla, es que comí chocolates que estaban en la cocina del instituto Alien, y según Kureiji, el cual probó uno de esos chocolates, estaban con licor, por favor Perdóname.

_¿Técnicamente estaba borracho?, ahora veo por qué actuó así. _(Haruna se pone a la altura actual de Kogure y dice) ya veo, así que estabas borracho.

Lo siento.

(haruna toca la cabeza de Kogure, éste la levanta y ve a haruna) Descuida, ya me di cuenta que tú estabas arrepentido de lo que hiciste solo con ver tu rostro en la merienda, hagamos como que nunca pasó, si? (Dice haruna sonriendo dulcemente)

_Haruna, realmente eres muy buena persona._ Arigato Haruna (Kogure se levanta, hace una venia como muestra de respeto y se va)

_Qué bien que todo se arreglo, ahora no tendré que preocuparme que mi hermano mate a Kogure. (Pensaba la peli-azul)_

(Con Ichinose y Rika)

(Ichinose despierta) ayayayayay, ¿qué pasó?

Por fin despertaste Querido.

(Ichinose se sorprende un poco y se sonroja al ver que su cabeza está en el regazo de Rika) Ri-Rika.

^^ Dime.

¿Por qué estoy en tu regazo?

Es que te desmayaste en el desayuno.

¿Desmayarme? (Ichinose trata de recordar pero no lo logra), bueno, si tú dices que me desmaye, es que me desmaye.

_Menos mal que se la creyó._

Auch (Dice Ichinose al tocar su cabeza) ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Es que,_ ahora que le invento,_ es que tu cabeza se golpeó con una piedra, y por eso te desmayaste.

Ya veo (Dice Ichinose acomodándose en el regazo de la chica)

_Que esto no termine, SOY TAN FELIZ. (Pensaba Rika)_

Rika, Ichinose (Dice Aki acercándose a los dos)

_A veces te odio Aki Kino, T.T Por qué destrozas este momento. _Hola Aki

(Nervioso) A-Aki (Se levanta rápidamente) Ho-Hola Aki

^^ Hola, vine a avisarles que Natsumi convenció a Kureiji de tomarnos no solo este día libre, sino también mañana, es buena noticia, ¡Por fin lograremos ver que ocultas, Kureiji! (Con Flamas en los ojos)

(Ichinose y Rika) ^^U

(Todos se van a la caravana relámpago)

Bueno, como ya deben saber, Natsumi me ha aconsejado que tomemos este día como un descanso, al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero, luego de que vi que ustedes están cansados, no me quedo más elección, los seres humanos son débiles, y digo con verdad esto, este entrenamiento que llevan a cabo es el más "suave" que usan los equipos de Akusei, pero como hay un herido (Viendo a Ichinose), he decidido que sean dos días contando desde hoy, el destino para relajarnos, las aguas termales.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Dicen todos al unísono)

Oye Natsumi, ¿Cómo lo convenciste? (Pregunta Aki susurrando)

Veras, fue así.

FLASBACK:

Kureiji (Llama Natsumi)

Dime, Natsumi Raimon, ¿Qué se os ofrece?

Vengo a quejarme con vos.

Y eso a que viene.

No ves que todos están agotados, en vez de mejorar sus habilidades se enfermarán.

Demuéstrame lo que dices con hechos y veré que es lo mejor, adelante.

(Natsumi muestra que todos estaban "cansados", pero solo era una actuación de los chicos)

…..

Y ¿ahora qué dices? (Kureiji mira al cielo y no dice nada) Responde Goenji. (Natsumi se paraliza por lo que dijo) ¿_Go-Goenji?, ¿Por qué lo menciono?, acaso, acaso será que._

Shuya Goenji, el delantero estrella del Raimon, es notorio que lo extrañas, pero ha sido un insulto para su recuerdo compararlo conmigo.

Ò.Ó ¿Quién dice que lo extraño? (dice Natsumi sonrojada)

(Kureiji la mira) No es debilidad sentir afecto por alguien, y según veo tu afecto está dirigido hacia Shuya Goenji, descuida, no le diré esto a nadie, y con respecto a lo del descanso, (Suspiro) está bien, nunca creí que serían tan débiles pero veo que necesitan descanso, pero cuando regresen a entrenar espero ver que den todo su empeño, si seguimos a este ritmo Akusei nos destruirá. (Se va)

Fin del FLASHBACK:

(Natsumi omite las partes referentes a Goenji)

Así paso eh, bueno, hora del plan (Susurra Aki)

(Todos en la Entrada de las Aguas termales)

…. (Kureiji mirando sin decir palabra)

¿Qué pasa Kureiji, es la primera vez que estas en aguas termales? (Pregunta Rika)

Al parecer si, recuerdo que en un entrenamiento era de evitar caer en el agua, ya que esta tenía 150 grados centígrados, o tal vez más, Que tiempos aquellos.

(A todos les sale una gotita al estilo anime)

Bueno, en esta ocasión consiste en entrar al agua y relajarse. (Dice Toko)

Si, vamos (Rika junto con Toko lo arrastran hasta el vestidor de chicos, pero)

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¿Qué pasa? (Pregunta Aki)

(Vienen corriendo Toko y Rika con la cara roja y tapándose la cara)

QUERIDO (Abraza a Ichinose) Lo siento, te prometo que de ahora en adelante TU serás al único hombre al que mire.

¿Ah? (Ichinose confundido)

(Toko inconscientemente abraza a Tsunami) Que horrible, que horrible. (Repite muchas veces)

(Tsunami abraza amablemente a Toko) descuida, ahora todo está bien, y si hay algún problema, solo tienes que decirlo. (Dice Tsunami tomando el rostro de Toko haciendo que la chica la mire directamente a los ojos)

(Toko se pone nerviosa y al sentir la mirada de todos, lo cachetea) Ò.Ó Eso es por aprovechado.

(Tsunami se soba la zona afectada) Bueno, al menos volviste a ser la misma chica ruda.

Ò.Ó ¿A quién llamas ruda? (Dice Toko yendo a golpear al pobre surfista)

Ya basta (Dice Kureiji volviendo donde los demás), el objetivo de esto era relajarse, entonces, por favor, dejen de pelear y entren.

Kureiji, ¿Puedes decirnos que pasó? (Pregunta Ichinose siendo asfixiado por Rika)

Si cuenta (Dice Kurimatsu)

A caso hiciste algo indebido Kureiji (Dice Kogure riendo)

Toko Zaizen y Urabe Rika fueron las que hicieron algo indebido.

Ya, dinos de una vez que paso (Dice Kido)

Pues,…., Bueno, paso así.

FLASHBACK:

Vamos, Vamos (Dice Rika empujando a Kureiji)

Si, no hay que perder tiempo (Dice Toko)

(Las dos abren la puerta del cambiador de hombres)

Ahora quítate esos harapos, no puedes entrar así.

(Kureiji señala con el dedo el interior del vestidor, las chicas se voltean y miran a otros chicos en paños menores, salen gritando)

Fin del FLASHBACK:

Y eso fue lo que pasó, y yo creía que las chicas de hoy en día eran conservadoras, pero ahora veo que son muy audaces.

(Toko y Rika se sonrojan mucho)

^^U Bueno, mejor vamos a las aguas termales (Dice Aki rompiendo el mal momento)

Dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos, a este paso se nos va a ir el día (Dice Hitomiko)

Ya han escuchado, vamos. (Dice Kureiji mientras entra al edificio)

(Todos habían entrado a las aguas termales, incluso la Ex-entrenadora Hitomiko)

_Haa, me hubiera gustado que hubieran sido baños mixtos (Piensa Rika)_

IMAGINACIÓN DE RIKA:

Rika, te ves hermosa. (Ichinose en la imaginación)

Tu-tú Crees.

Si, es más, quiero casarme contigo.

FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE RIKA:

Ay, Yo también me quiero casar contigo Querido. (Hablando sola y saliendo corazoncitos de sus ojos.

^^U, Parece que Rika se divierte. (Dice Aki)

Sí, pero todavía no sabemos que oculta Kureiji. (Dice Natsumi)

(Mientras tanto en el baño de hombres)

Siento como si todo problema se desvaneciese (Dice Endo)

Pero todavía Kureiji no entra, esto es malo (le susurra Kido a Endo)

Descuida, pronto entrara al ver lo relajante que es.

_Tal vez tenga razón, después de todo el ha sido el que más estresado está, creo (Piensa Kido)_

(Cerca del baño de hombres)

_Ahora que hago, si entro en el baño, tendré que quitarme las gafas y el pañuelo, y de esa forma verán como soy en realidad,…., YA SE, espero que funcione (Piensa Kureiji)_

(En el baño de hombres)

_Ese Kureiji no viene, al parecer todo ha sido en vano (Piensa Kido)_

Oigan, ¿Todavía hay espacio? (Dice una voz conocida)

_Por fin viniste ahora sabré que ocultas (Piensa Kido)_, claro que hay espacio, ven.

(En el baño de las chicas)

Por fin se animo, ahora sabremos su secreto (Dice Rika)

Yo voy primera, quiero ver (Dice Toko, coge una especie de cajones que había ahí y asoma la cabeza por encima del muro de bambú para poder ver)

Espera Toko (Dice Natsumi)

Tranquila, solo voy a ver (se vira de nuevo para ver pero Tsunami sin querer la ve)

Ho-Hola (Dice Tsunami sonrojado)

(Toko se tapa con un brazo y con la otra mano la lanza un balde) Ò.Ó Pervertido (Sonrojada y enojada) (Se baja y entra en el baño)

Por eso te dije que no lo hicieras. (Dice Natsumi a modo de regaño)

(Un aura oscura sale de Toko) Tsunami, espero que hayas rezado, porque TE MATARE.

u.ú Y luego quien es la que se sobrepasa. (Dice Rika)

O.o Ese maldito me las va a pagar.

^^U Ya deja ese enfado Toko, recuerda que no fue a propósito (Dice Aki)

Por favor, no hagan ruido, que vinimos para relajarnos, no para pelearnos (Dice Hitomiko disfrutando del relajante lugar)

(En el baño de los chicos)

(Todos los chicos futboleros se sorprenden al ver a Kureiji)

¿Qué pasa?, ¿En realidad soy tan feo? (Dice Kureiji)

( Los demás chicos ven él, como decirlo sin que parezca gay? ya que,"escultural" cuerpo del enigmático chico, pero eso no era lo importante, lo que les molesto es que el muy listo se había puesto lentes de natación y no se había quitado su pañuelo)

(Kureiji entra a las aguas termales) Aahh( de manera relajada) ¿así se sentía estar relajado?, de lo que me he perdido en varios años.

Kureiji, ¿Por qué vienes así? (Dice Fubuki, el cual había entrado con su bufanda)

Creo que tú eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso (Viendo la bufanda)

(En el baño de las chicas)

Ahora recuerdo, esperen chicas, hora de la función (Dice Rika y sale)

¿Qué planeara hacer Rika? (Dice Haruna algo asustada)

-_-U Con ella, uno nunca sabe. (Dice Natsumi)

^^U (Aki)

(Rika regresa con algo grande) Ahora si (le quita la manta, todas las chicas se sorprenden) con este telescopio náutico y modificado podremos ver el lado de los chicos sin que ellos nos vean.

¿Dónde conseguiste eso? (Pregunta Toko)

^^ Estamos en Japón, aquí se consigue cualquier cosa. (Prepara el telescopio y lo pone en una posición estratégica) Yo soy la primera (Mira por medio del telescopio a Ichinose) *¬*_Kazuyi-kun_.

Dinos, ¿Cómo es? ¿Feo, Guapo, es americano? (Pregunta Natsumi curiosa)

(Rika responde todavía estando "idiotizada" al ver a su querido sin camiseta) *¬*Precioso (Le salen algunas babas)

Ya estuvo bueno, déjame ver (Dice Natsumi empujando un poco a rika y al telescopio y mira) Maldita sea, ¿Por qué está enfocado hacia Ichinose? (Mira de mala forma a Rika y esta dice) T.T Gomen, No lo pude evitar.

(Natsumi enfoca) Ahí está, no, no puede ser.

Déjame ver (Dice haruna y mueve un poco el telescopio y mira a Kido)He-Hermano, esta cosa se desvió de nuevo.

(En el baño de chicos)

Ya tuve suficiente relajación (Dice Kureiji y sale)

El Plan fue un fracaso. (Dice Kurimatsu)

Bueno, al menos pudimos relajarnos un poco (Dice Domon)

Ahora si tengo energías para seguir entrenando (dice Ichinose)

(Al ver que no todo es tan malo los demás deciden relajarse y descansar)

(En el Baño de las chicas)

Rayos, ese Kureiji salió, y lo peor es que tenia puesto lentes de natación y su pañuelo (Dice Haruna)

Mejor relájense y dejen de molestar a la demás gente, si no muestra su rostro es por algo (Dice Hitomiko)

Creo que es mejor disfrutar de este momento, después de todo, mañana habrá otra oportunidad (Dice Natsumi)

En ese tiempo podre ingeniar otro plan, y de seguro ese no fallara (Dice Rika)

^^U (Aki)

(Haruna entra al baño y le tira un poco de agua a Aki)

Con que con esas estamos, eh? (Dice Aki y empiezan a mojarse unas a otras)

(Después de algunas horas deciden salir de las aguas termales)

Los estaba esperando (Dice Kureiji con su típica ropa) mejor vayan a dormir, de seguro se caen de sueño.

Personalmente creo que yo si me caigo (Dice Rika mientras se "desploma" intencionalmente cerca de su "querido", Ichinose la agarra)

Estas Bien Rika (Dice Ichinose preocupado)

(Rika finge desmayo, Ichinose al ver que esta "desmayada", la carga como un príncipe llevando a su princesa)

Deja de Fingir, Rika Urabe, o sino yo seré el "príncipe" que te despierte con un beso.

(Rika abre los ojos y hace pucheros) Eres un aburrido (Ichinose la pone en el piso)

Bueno, ahora sí, a dormir (Dice el encapuchado)

Kureiji (Dice Haruna, y este se vira)

Dime.

Que es lo que ocultas tras tu pañuelo? (Pregunta nerviosa Haruna)

Mi rostro (Responde fríamente Kureiji) ¿Acaso quieres verlo?

Si no es mucha molestia. (Responde Rika)

(Suspiro)Está bien, detrás de este pañuelo (se saca lentamente el pañuelo, los demás se amontonan para ver) Hay otro pañuelo (se ve un pañuelo azul, mientras el resto se cae al estilo anime) (Kureiji se da media vuelta) Vámonos.

_No me rendiré Kureiji, te voy a desenmascarar. (Piensa Rika)_

(En otra Dimensión)

Aquí tienes Papi, tu comida favorita, Caldo de Mocho (Dice la chica rubia-hermosa del cap 7)

(El chico mira "alegre" el plato) Gracias Miu.

Disculpa que me vaya, pero tengo al que hacer. (Se va)

(El chico sonríe mientras ella sigue ahí, pero al irse) Por fin se fue esa chica fastidiosa, Pero al menos es tonta, no se dio cuenta que YO no soy su padre (Suspiro).

Flashback:

(El chico está hablando solo) vaya, vaya, con que Ismael ahora es escritor, pero yo destruiré todo lo que ha hecho.

(De la nada aparece Miu, por suerte no escucho nada y Dice) PADRE, ¿que estas tramando?

(El chico responde sin pensar ni razonar) Espera y veras hija, espera y veras. (Con sonrisa maliciosa) (Se da cuenta que ya no está solo)_Si no me equivoco esta chica es Miu Koino, He metido la pata._

Déjate de bromas y dime que planeas hacer, y dime por que el trono esta medio blanco y medio negro, según recuerdo era totalmente blanco.

Es que es un simbolizaje de que donde hay luz hay oscuridad y viceversa.

Tú y tus locuras Papi, Ya en serio, dime que vas a hacer. (Tiernamente)

Está bien, te lo diré, voy a hacer palomitas de maíz, un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz, y luego decidiré si veo TV, juego al play 2 o veo una película.

Está bien, Yo me voy a hacer otras cosas, hasta luego. (Miu se va)

Fin del FLASHBACK:

_Bueno, pero ahora seré más cuidadoso, no permitiré que esta chiquilla arruine mi diversión, si la engañe durante tantos años, no será difícil seguir con el plan. (Ve el caldo de mocho y con cuchara en mano) Pero incluso un monstruo como yo necesita comer_, Itadakimasu.


	16. Chapter 15

Hola, bueno, ahora voy a ir directo al fic, (Con Boina) En sus marcas, listos, Fuera.

(Coco le da un coscorrón y dice) Es Luces, Cámara, Acción.

Capítulo 15: Un Mensajero y un experimento.

_Las cosas, en su mayoría, van bien, Todos se esfuerzan al máximo como prometieron, lo único que me disgusta son las travesuras de Rika Urabe, Últimamente es más molestosa de lo usual, __Al parecer su curiosidad la guía a hacer ese tipo de cosas; Dejando eso de lado, todos, incluso la "molestosa" han aumentado de nivel muy rápida y eficientemente, sus técnicas son poderosas, pero por alguna razón Ichinose Kazuya y Hiroto Kiyama se han fortalecido mucho más, algo les da más motivación, ¿será ese estúpido amor?, Ba, bueno, si es así, espero que estén listos para una gran decepción.(Pensaba Kureiji en la copa de un árbol, mientras, en otra dimensión)_

(El chico misterioso está sentado en el trono del cap 7, pero ya no era mitad blanco y mitad negro, el lado negro se había esparcido más y ahora ocupaba 2 tercios del trono) Por fin esa chica se fue, menos mal que la visita "familiar" acabo sin que tenga que "Silenciarla", ahora, veamos que pasa en la dimensión "I", (Se abre una especie de portal, pero solo servía para ver qué pasa en la dimensión nombrada) Kureiji, o debería decir S.I. ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?, ¿Acaso el hecho de que tu amada esta "muerta" todavía te afecta?, (Mira hacia otra dirección, ahí mira a Ichinose y Rika hablando como buenos enamorados) Pero que vemos, Ismael los ha unido, veamos que ha hecho además de esto (Mira Hacia otra dirección y divisa a Endo y Aki besándose) Otro, pero esto ya es un poco más adulto, DEJEN DE BESARSE ASÍ, DAN ASCO (gritando hacia el portal, y por pura lógica, no le escuchan)…., Ya sé cómo hacer más divertido esto, Kureiji, ¿Seguro que deseas volver para vengarte?, PUES CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS. (Con sonrisa malvada), Pero tendrás que demostrarme que no has perdido el toque.

(De regreso con nuestros chicos, y chicas, futboleros.)

(Siguen entrenando todos)

Ese Kureiji, incluso después de que los chicos se han vuelto tan fuertes sigue haciendo que entrenen como si no hubiera mañana, deberíamos ir a donde está ese maniaco y rescatar a todos los que han sido secuestrados por él. (Dice Natsumi)

¿Acaso ha secuestrado más personas? (Dice Haruna algo asustada)

Pues, ahora que lo pienso, es posible (Dice Aki)

Eso es Horrible (Dice Haruna con terror)

(Mientras Aki trata de tranquilizar a Haruna, Natsumi, muy decidida, va en dirección hacia Kureiji, pero este se vira y de su casaca saca dos dagas)

Ku-Kureiji. ¿Qué planeas hacerme? (Dice Natsumi aterrada mientras los demás se quedan, si puede decirse así, congelados por el extraño actuar de Kureiji.)

Es mejor que vuelvas a de donde viniste, lagartija (Dice Kureiji muy enojado)

(Un aura oscura sale de Natsumi) ¡¿A quién llamas lagartija?! (Dice Muy enojada)

(Kureiji lanza las dagas y a simple vista pareciera que van a acabar empalagando el cuerpo de Natsumi, pero van a terminar en la pared)

(Natsumi después de superar el susto dice) SI QUIERES MATARME AL MENOS APUNTA BIEN.

(Kureiji caminando hacia donde están las dagas dice) Apunté muy bien, Natsumi Raimon. (Llega a donde están las dagas y agarrando algo dice) Deja de esconderte, Dractile.

(En donde están las dagas empalagadas se ve que inmovilizaron a una especie de Reptil-Humanoide que estaba camuflándose en la pared) Soy Dragonius Reptilianus, ¿Es tan difícil memorizarlo?

Calla y dime para que estas aquí.

Te ves muy bien Kureiji, Buen corte de pelo, aunque el esconder tu rostro te quita esteticidad.

(Kureiji saca otra daga y la pone en el cuello del reptil como amenaza) Déjate de tonterías y dime porque estas "Visitándome".

Está bien, te lo diré, como sabes, yo solo soy un mensajero de nuestro señor (Kureiji acerca más la daga al cuello del reptil y dice) EL NO ES MI SEÑOR. (Dractile Continua) No te enojes, al menos espera que termine, MI señor dice que últimamente estas muy aburrido, te manda textualmente este mensaje: "Kureiji, o debería decir S.I., ¿Deseas venir para vengarte?, ¿Aún sigues lastimado por el hecho de que yo maté a tu amada novia?, Pues Bien, he de darte oportunidad, Mi mensajero tiene una llave, Quítasela a como dé lugar, Luego el Equipo "ASSASIN LEAGUE" tiene otra, debes derrotarlos si quieres la otra llave, y la última y más "divertida" será enfrentarte a ti mismo, Tu "Otro YO" no tiene la llave, pero si lo derrotas, mandaré a Dractile a darte la llave restante, Espero poder verte pronto, hijo Prodigo."

(Alrededor de Kureiji salen llamas) DESPUÉS DE TODO, ¡¿SIGO SIENDO SU JUGUETE?!

Para ser exacto, sigues siendo su hijo (Dice el Reptil)

(Kureiji se prepara para empalagar su daga en el cuello de Dractile, Pero este, sin importar que su ropa se rasgue por las otras dagas que le tenían inmóvil, esquiva y se aleja un poco, dice) Espera, no debes matarme, solo debes derrotarme, y además recuerda que yo solo he sido un mensajero, es más, recuerdo haberte dado consejos, Gracias a mi sigues vivo.

(Kureiji se calma) Es verdad, pero quiero esa llave, dámela, o sino (la apunta con la daga)

(Dractile saca una daga de su extraña ropa, que consiste en un pantalón Lee, un chaleco antibalas y un canguro CT01 de INNVICTO.) Veamos si no te has vuelto blando, puedo ser un reptil, pero siempre tendré honor, además, si me matas, ¿Quién te traerá la ultima Llave?

(Kureiji se pone en posición, listo para la pelea) No pensé en eso, te dejaré vivo.

(Empieza la pelea, Kureiji ataca a los pies con su daga, pero Dractile da un gran salto y esquiva, pegándose en el techo, saca su pistola y dispara hacia Kureiji, Este esquiva y sacando una pistola de su casaca empieza a disparar, impresionantemente todas las balas chocaban entre sí, no se estaban disparando entre ellos, estaban evitando terminar heridos, Kureiji se cansa y lanza su daga y le atina a la pierna de Dractile, haciendo que este caiga, Kureiji utiliza una especie de ilusión, haciendo aparecer muchos "Kureijis", todos alrededor del Dractile caído apuntándole con pistola cada uno, Todos los Kureijis dicen) Te rindes.

(Dractile se ríe) Veo que has mejorado, Está Bien, Aquí tienes (Sacando una especie de llave de su canguro) Te faltan más retos, pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás, Adiós. (Un portal aparece debajo de Dractile y se va)

Adiós, y gracias por visitarme (Dice Kureiji hablando solo mientras veía la llave y desaparecían los otros Kureijis) (Kureiji se vira y mira a todos "congelados") ¿Qué les pasa?

Y ADEMÁS LO PREGUNTAS, ¿QUIÉN ES ESE REPTIL PARLANTE?, ¿QUIÉN ES ESE SEÑOR DEL QUE HABLABA?, ¿Qué SIGNIFICA S.I.? (Pregunta muy rabiosa Natsumi, luego de decir esto se queda callada para tomar aire)

Bueno, creo que no queda más elección que decirles que es lo que exactamente pasó. Verán, No estoy completamente seguro, pero según los datos que robe de la computadora de Akusei, descubrí que de alguna u otra forma estoy emparentado con él, Pero será mejor contar todo desde el principio, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Quieren oír mi historia?

(Todos se miran entre si y luego de un ligero silencio responden afirmativamente)

Bueno, Todo empezó cuando nací.

FLASHBACK Falso:

(Se ve a un niño recién nacido envuelto en una manta en frente de una casa, el niñito empieza a llorar y sale Akusei a cogerlo) He?, ¿Un niño?, ¿Qué madre desalmada dejo a este niño?, ( Ve al bebé) Parece que tendré que cuidarte (Lo coge y entra a la casa)

Fin FLASHBACK:

Fui acogido en la casa de Akusei, según investigue, cuando yo, técnicamente, era un recién nacido, indefenso, sin conciencia de lo que me pudiese ocurrir, Estuve en esa casa hasta los siete años, pese a mi corta edad, ya sabía leer a la perfección, las matemáticas y física, al igual que la química, me las sabía muy bien, en otras palabras, era un niño un poco inteligente, o al menos eso decía Akusei, Lastimosamente solo recuerdo que pasó desde mis cinco años y medio, recuerdo que sin problema jugaba con sustancias químicas, también resolvía problemas físicos, tales de cómo ingeniarme y alcanzar la caja de galletas de Akusei, etc; Bueno, desde los siete años fui enviado a una especie de "escuela militar", en ese lugar me fortalecí físicamente y mentalmente, solo en un año de estar ahí aprendí todo lo que un militar experimentado de esta dimensión sabe, en este lugar conocí a Gunso, El era muy atrevido y no pensaba antes de actuar, yo lo ayude, posiblemente le salve la vida muchas veces, después, al cumplir ya mis trece años, Akusei me sacó de ahí, recuerdo que él no había cambiado en nada, tenía la misma estatura, la misma voz, no había crecido, pero no me importo, seguía siendo una persona buena, aunque algo disparatada, habíamos cambiado de papeles, YO lo criaba a ÉL, pero no me quejaba, su cuerpo, que voy a decir, era un poco gordo, poco atlético, leía libros y tenia ojos negros. Bueno, Luego vino una especie de competición, La categoría era Gladiador, tenía que enfrentarme a otros concursantes usando un máximo de 3 objetos, ya sea escudo o armas, El premio era un regalo del que gobernaba en ese sitio, realmente no lo conocía pero si era un regalo del Gobernador, Valía la pena, Akusei me dio su permiso y competí, no fue fácil, pero gané, no sin antes derrotar a Gunso, si, Sorpresa y otra sorpresa, fuimos los finalistas, solo uno podía ganar, planeé dar mi mejor esfuerzo, y así lo hice, lo derroté por las justas, luego, era hora de la premiación, Por fin iba a ver al gobernante, la gente aplaudía, subí por las muchas, muchas escaleras de una especie de palacio, Y adivinen quién era el Gobernador, Era el maldito de Akusei.

FLASHBACK:

(Kureiji acaba de subir las escaleras) Ya _estoy aquí, espero que el premio sea bueno._ Le doy mis saludos Gobernador (Da una venia) (El Gobernador Responde) No es necesaria tanta cortesía Kureiji. (Kureiji se sorprende, levanta la cabeza y mira a Akusei) Cra-CRASH, ¿TU Eres el gobernador?

No te lo dije, Bueno, ya lo sabes.

(Kureiji se queda en shock)

Ya, tranquilo, ¿Acaso ya no quieres tu premio?

(Kureiji reacciona) Luego de esto me dirás que rayos sucede.

Bien, hora del show, Kureiji Seuvya, He aquí tu premio (Se abre un telón y se ve la figura de una chica) Te doy el honor de poder enamorar a mi hija, Miu Koino.

(Kureiji empieza a sudar)

¿Qué pasa?, no tienes miedo de las armas ni de guerreros, y tienes miedo a una hermosa mujer, Realmente no te entiendo.

No me interesan los hombres sudorosos (Dice Miu Fríamente y se va)

Parece que tu premio se escapa. (Dice Burlonamente Crash)

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, CRASH FANFICOOT.

¬¬ _Y Yo que hice esto por él _

Fin del FLASHBACK:

El Premio era el honor de poder enamorar a Miu Koino, una hermosa chica, pero era tan obstinada como bella, para no hacer largo todo el cuento, les diré que nos enamoramos. Pero Akusei, después de tanto tiempo, mostro su verdadero ser.

FLASHBACK:

_Miu quedo en venir a este lugar, nunca creí que me enamoraría de esa chica tozuda._

(Miu viene) Hola Rei-Kun (Dice tiernamente mientras esboza una sonrisa)

Ya-Ya te dije que no me digas así (Dice Kureiji sonrojándose)

(Miu se acerca y besa en la boca a Kureiji, pero)

Kureiji, Cuidado. (Dice Gunso)

_Gunso, que haces aquí. (Piensa Kureiji, pero Gunso lanza una daga que logra atinar a Crash, el cual iba a atacar a la pareja)_

Gunso, osas interponerte en mi camino (Dice Crash)

(Kureiji y Miu se dejan de besar, Kureiji dice) ¿Qué pasa?

Kureiji, huye y lleva a Miu a un lugar seguro, Yo me encargo de este monstruo. (Dice sacando una navaja y una metralleta)

Pero.

HAZLO

(Kureiji coge a Miu tal cual princesa y corre)

Fin del FLASHBACK:

Miu y yo tuvimos una cita en una cima de una montaña, era nuestro lugar preferido, Luego vino Gunso, quien con su daga atino a Akusei, el cual nos iba a atacar, Gunso se quedo a luchar con Akusei, mientras yo, por petición de Gunso, Huí de ese lugar con Miu, o eso creí. (Queda en Silencio)

¿Pasa algo Kureiji? (Dice Aki)

Disculpen, pero creo que les contaré todo en otra ocasión; mejor les cuento de Dractile, como el mismo dijo, su nombre original es Dragonius Reptilianus, y es una especie de humanoide experimental, solo es un mensajero, por lo que está en estado neutral, es más, me ha ayudado mucho cuando estuve en la trampa.

¿Y qué significa .S.I? (Pregunta Haruna)

Realmente no lo sé, tal vez solo sea un seudónimo que me puso Akusei.

Esto es terrible, ahora debemos derrotar a un equipo de asesinos, o al menos eso dice su nombre. (Dice Kabeyama)

Descuida, yo me encargo de ellos, ustedes solo deberán disfrutar el espectáculo. (Dice Kureiji)

Eso sí que no, por algo hemos entrenado tanto, vamos a derrotar a esos tipos, después de todo, para esto nos entrenaste, ¿verdad? (Dice Endo)

Satoru Endo, sigues siendo ingenuo, no están al nivel de esos tipos, el que tengan nombre significa que son muy fuertes, es verdad que los entrene para enfrentar cualquier cosa, pero esto no lo vais a lograr.

Si nos dieran un Yen por cada vez que nos dicen eso. (Dice Kido)

No dejare que te lleves la gloria, dama tapada. (Dice Hiroto)

(Un Aura Oscura sale alrededor de Kureiji) Vas a lamentar haberme tentado, VAMOS ALLA, o prefieres disculparte por lo que has dicho.

No te tengo miedo, te demostrare cuan fuerte soy.

Si eso quieres adelante, pero antes, como prefieres arreglar esto, por medio de una pelea o por medio del futbol.

Futbol, futbol, futbol (Dice Repetidamente Endo)

-_-U Vaya capitancito que tenemos. (Dice Kureiji)

(Todos asienten)

¿Hice algo malo? (Dice Incrédulamente Endo)

Ya, déjate de palabrerías, te voy a enseñar lo que es el dolor (Dice Hiroto enojado)

¿A qué viene tu enojo?

QUE TE IMPORTA (Hiroto da un puñete, pero Kureiji fácilmente lo esquiva, coge el puño de Hiroto, Kureiji con la mano que tiene libre que tiene le da un golpe en el estomago, le da una patada en la pierna y luego lo lanza contra una portería cercana, Hiroto queda en el piso)

¿Decías algo, Hiroto Kiyama? (Dice Kureiji mientras se acerca a Hiroto)

Ma-Maldito (Se levanta a duras penas)

¿Sigues vivo?

No voy a morir (Trata de golpear otra vez a Kureiji, Kureiji detiene el golpe, pero no contraataca)

Este enojo, ¿Estas ansioso y quieres rescatar a esa chica lo más rápido posible, Verdad?

(Hiroto empieza a llorar) Ulvida, Ulvida.

Descuida, la rescataremos, pero todavía no están listos, si en realidad quieres rescatarla, demuéstrame todo tu potencial (Kureiji le da unas palmada en la espalda y luego, tal cual hizo con el cuándo se encontraron por primera vez, lo sanó)

(Después de este suceso, todos volvieron a entrenar, y con mucho más vigor, no dejarían que ese malvado se saliera con la suya, después de la merienda, todos fueron a dormir, y, como todos ya saben, Rika tuvo que dormir con las demás chicas)

(Mientras Ichinose dormía, en una especie de laboratorio siniestro)

Bueno, hora de hacer mi experimento, veamos si tengo todo, Bata de doctor ensangrentada, Guantes Quirúrgicos, Bisturí, Collar de calavera, y por ultimo y lo más importante, una aguja hipodérmica que contenga el virus malvado. (Todo esto dice Akusei), Hora de traer al paciente (Abre una especie de pequeño portal, y se puede divisar a Ichinose) Ven, Ichinose Kazuya, el doctor te va a atender (Jala a Ichinose sin que este se despierte al laboratorio) Buen chico, hora de empezar la intervención maligna (Dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente, luego ata a Ichinose a la mesa de operación, pero éste se despierta)

Qué, Que pasa?

Estabas tan bien cuando roncabas, ahora esto si te va a doler.

¿Quién eres tú? (Asustado)

De seguro Kureiji les conto de mí, eso me recuerda, como se está portando, si come bien?

¿A-Acaso eres Akusei? (Asustado)

¿Akusei?, ese no es mi verdadero nombre, de seguro desde que mate a su novia me llama así.

Ma-Maldito, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO

Lo siento, pero debo completar la intervención maligna, por algo te traje aquí

¿Intervención Maligna?

Exacto, es como una intervención médica, pero adivina (acerca el bisturí al cuello del chico), esto no es para curarte, es para volverte en una copia mía

¿Qué-Que? (Muy asustado y sudando frio)

Pues sí, te elegí a ti, deberías sentirte honrado.

QUE HONOR NI QUE NADA, DEJAME IR.

Te dejare ir cuando acabe la operación, descuida, lo único que hare será extraer tu alma casi por completo, la voy a manchar de amarillo (simbólicamente significa muerte) y rojo (Creo que ya todos saben que simboliza sangre), es posible que sientas un poco de dolor, Eso me recuerda, procura no gritar muy fuerte, ya que estamos con pocos recursos y la anestesia se nos ha agotado, ahora, solo cierra los ojos y piensa que es un mal sueño. (Akusei dice esto acercando el Bisturí al ojo del chico, este se movía vanamente tratando de escapar)

NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Se ve a Ichinose despertarse muy asustado y agitado)

Fue solo un sueño?, eso espero, (vuelve a acostarse, pero no puede dormir), mejor voy a pasear para ver si me da sueño. (Se levanta y pasea, y para su sorpresa se encuentra con rika, la chica al parecer tampoco podía dormir)

Hola querido.

Hola.

Te pasa algo, te veo un poco, como decirlo, diferente.

Tuve una horrible pesadilla, pero descuida, solo fue un horrible sueño.

(Rika ve a las estrellas) Tú eres como esas estrellas, tan lejano y al mismo tiempo cercano.

(Ichinose no entiende) ¿ah?

(Rika continúa hablando) Siempre soñé con encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, nunca lograba verle la cara, pero ahora no es necesario, tengo a mi príncipe junto a mí.

(Ichinose sonríe y se sienta junto a la chica) A diferencia tuya, yo no soñaba con la mujer que amaría, pero a veces las cosas buenas vienen sin aviso.

(Luego de hablar un rato deciden irse a dormir)

(al día siguiente después del desayuno)

Bueno, es hora de entrenar un poco más (Dice Kureiji)

Y sigue el burro al trigo, ¿No son lo suficientemente fuertes? (Dice Natsumi enojada)

-_- Lamento decirte que no, falta un poco y luego enfrentaremos a los "asesinos".

(Comienza el entrenamiento, todos daban su 150%, pero)

Ichinose Kazuya, ven aquí (dice Kureiji)

(Ichinose se dirige hacia él)

Hora de entrenar a full, quítame el balón y habrás terminado tu entrenamiento, Veamos de que eres capaz.

No perderé

(Ichinose se dirige hacia Kureiji, pero Kureiji lo evita fácilmente, y así continua la escena, sin que Ichinose logre acercarse a Kureiji)

Todavía te falta entrenamiento

_No, no perderé no me rendiré, (Ve a Rika, la cual está preocupada) ganaré por ella. _

(Sale un aura oscura de Ichinose y dice) Te derrotaré (con voz malvada y tétrica) Kureiji Seuvya (lo mira con ojos de color rojo sangre)

(Kureiji s asusta un poco) ¿Eres tú, Ichinose Kayuza?

Te derrotaré, no permitiré que me dejes en ridículo (enojado) IRA DE ATLAS (hay una especie de terremoto muy grande)

(Kureiji logra mantener el equilibrio y la pelota) _Este poder, puede ser que_

(Mientras Kureiji pensaba Ichinose va contra él) CAOS ELÉCTRICO

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH (Grita de dolor Kureiji, pues ese ataque fue extremadamente potente, Kureiji queda en el suelo herido) _No hay duda Akusei hizo algo con Ichinose _

Ahora te destruiré, nadie, NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ (el aura oscura que rodea a Ichinose se hace más grande)

NO LO HAGAS (Grita Rika mientras corre hacia él y lo abraza) no lo hagas, este no es el chico dulce y tierno del que me enamoré (dice llorando, Ichinose ve la lágrimas de la chica, poco a poco el aura que lo rodeaba desaparece)

Rika

Querido, gracias a Dios volviste (abrazándolo)

Gomenasai (Ichinose se desmaya)

(Kureiji a duras penas se levanta) al parecer, recuperaste la cordura Dark Ichinose (también se desmaya)

(Ichinose se despierta en un hospital) que, ¿qué paso?

Por fin despertaste, no me hagas esto de nuevo (dice Rika llorando y abrazando al chico)

¿Qué pasó?

No lo sé, pero ya estás bien, tranquilízate y descansa, sigues débil.

Eso no es (Ichinose trata de levantarse pero le duele todo y se tiene que acostar de nuevo) cierto

Quédate aquí, te traeré algo que comer (se va no sin antes darle un beso en los labios)

¿Qué paso? (Se pregunta asimismo Ichinose)

Lo que pasó es que casi me matas (dice Kureiji como si nada hubiese pasado)

¿Eh?

(Kureiji le cuenta lo ocurrido al chico)

¿Yo hice eso?

Si, y vengo a preguntarte algo, ¿Akusei te hizo algo?

(Ichinose le cuenta su "pesadilla" a Kureiji)

Maldito, mira que hacerte esto, ya encontraremos la forma de curarte, ese sueño no fue un sueño.

Discúlpame, no sabía lo que hacía.

Descuida, no te guardo rencor, pero ese Akusei lamentará haber hecho esto, te lo aseguro.

(En otra dimensión)

¿Qué es lo que voy a lamentar Kureiji? (Dice Akusei viendo la escena por medio de un portal) TÚ LAMENTARAS REBELARTE CONTRA MÍ, Guajajaja (risa malvada)

Eso es todo, disculpen la demora.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: El verdadero rostro de Kureiji

(Después de que Ichinose saliera del hospital)

Bueno, no es mala idea que cuentes a todos lo que pasó, Kazuya Ichinose (Dice Kureiji)

(Ichinose cuenta su horripilante pesadilla)

Querido, dime, eso es lo que te despertó.

Pues sí, creí que solo era un sueño, pero al parecer no fue así.

¿Qué rayos le hizo Akusei a Ichinose? (Dice Kido)

Te mentiría si dijera que se exactamente lo que le hizo ese monstruo, pero tengo una idea (Kureiji deja de hablar y se vira) muéstrate reptil.

(Dractile aparece y dice) traigo un mensaje, ¿quieres escucharlo?

Habla

"Parece que te gusto mi regalo, Ichinose Kazuya, me alegro que te dejaras envolver por el mal y el odio que hay en tu ser, sigue así y serás un digno sucesor; Y no creas que me olvide de ti Kureiji, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero ahora te diré tu origen, ¿recuerdas lo que Tako Zayen dijo de ti?, ¿algo acerca de que eras un clon?; en parte es cierto, tu eres una copia inexacta de uno de estos chicos futboleros con los cuales te aliaste, y digo inexacta ya que cuando te hice eras demasiado inestable y no me quedo más elección que combinar un poco de mi ADN con el tuyo, o mejor dicho, con el de uno de estos chicos, ASI ES KUREIJI, ERES MI HIJO, no eres más que una forma de vida artificial, ¡Qué gran ironía¡ TU ERES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TU ABORRECIAS Y DETESTABAS, hasta luego, nos vemos pronto, amorosamente, tu padre" (Dractile se desvanece)

(Kureiji cae de rodillas en el piso) HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gritando, luego recupera un poco la calma y dice) No importa, esto no cambia nada, es mas, ahora te odio con creces, ¡FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESTO A TU PROPIO HIJO¡ te derrotare y lamentarás haberme creado (un aura oscura sale alrededor de Kureiji) te matare.

KUREIJI, no lo hagas, no caigas en la trampa (Dice Rika abrazándolo)

(Kureiji recuerda algo)

FLASHBACK:

(Se ve a un Kureiji herido y adolorido, se levanta) no me rendiré (sale un aura oscura alrededor de él) los destrozaré (Estando frente a frente con un ejército de zombies)

REI-KUUUUUUUN (Dice Miu)

No me detengas, yo puedo (el aura oscura crece mucho) ¡no seré derrotado¡

KUREIJI (Miu abraza a Kureiji) no lo hagas, no caigas en esto, regresa.

(Kureiji regresa poco a poco a la normalidad y escapa del lugar con Miu en brazos)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

(El aura oscura que rodeaba a Kureiji disminuye hasta que se extingue) (Kureiji empuja a Rika y dejando de lado sus pañuelos (recuerden que usaba dos escupe sangre.)

¿Estás bien Kureiji? (Pregunta Haruna)

No es nada, pero esto pasa si entro en este estado sin motivo (sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su boca)

Si es posible, puedes explicarnos que pasa (Dice Aki con un poco de miedo)

Se los diré, escuchen, sobretodo tu Ichinose Kazuya, este estado yo lo llamo "Furia".

Pero que original (Dice Natsumi)

-_- Raimon Natsumi. (Dice Kureiji)

Está bien, no hablaré.

Gracias, bueno, este estado se llama "Furia", toda la rabia, odio, celos, todo sentimiento negativo se acumula y explota en este estado, es como un subidón de adrenalina, te haces más fuerte, más inteligente, pero menos sensible y, si cabe el término, menos "humano", hace unos instantes escupí sangre por culpa de entrar en este estado y no usar ni un poco de la energía extra que adquirí, a diferencia de Ichinose, que uso demasiada energía, por lo cual se desmayo, al parecer los dos tenemos las mismas afecciones por tener la misma enfermedad, El ADN de Akusei.

O sea que gracias al ADN de ese monstruo mí querido esta así.

Pues sí, bueno, también interviene un sentimiento negativo, en este caso el orgullo, no quería parecer débil y se dejo llevar por "Furia".

Me disculpo otra vez Kureiji. (Dice Ichinose)

Descuida, he recibido golpes peores, y mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana hay un entrenamiento especial.

(Después de una semana del incidente)

Bueno, creo que ahora si pueden descansar, han alcanzado un gran potencial, ahora creo que podemos aceptar un partido contra "ASSASIN LEAGUE"

(Una voz que sale de la nada dice) me alegro que ya estén preparados.

(Kureiji se vira) Con que eres tú.

Como te atreves a tutearme, yo soy Shisubeki shikkuru, soy su peor pesadilla.

Ahórrate la vergüenza de la derrota y danos la llave, no haces bien en subestimarnos.

Ja, ¿en serio crees que estos endebles derrotaran a "ASSASIN LEAGUE"?, no me hagas reír.

"Quién ríe al último ríe mejor".

Mejor empecemos el partido

Formaciones:

Equipo Raimon:

Endo (Portero)

Kabeyama, Toko, Tsunami, Kogure, Kazemaru (Defensas)

Ichinose, Rika, Kido (mediocampistas)

Fubuki, Kureiji (Delanteros)

"ASSASIN LEAGUE":

Shisubeki shikkuru (Portero)

4,5,10,20,32 (números de las camisetas de los Defensas)

19,30,54,2 (números de las camisetas de los mediocampistas)

Gunso (Delantero)

MALDITO, ¿QUÈ HACES AQUÍ?

Tranquilo, Comrade, no hay necesidad de que te enojes, he venido a divertirme con tu equipo, espero que resistan lo suficiente.

Lamentaras haber venido Gunso.

Eso lo veremos.

Y comienza el partido, luego de un arduo entrenamiento por fin ha llegado el partido entre el equipo Raimon y "ASSASIN LEAGUE". (Dice Kakuma)

Bueno, ahora recuerden que ellos no tendrán compasión, y nosotros tampoco la tendremos, no se confíen, son muy engañosos (Dice Kureiji a los Super Once)

(Comienza el partido, siendo el primer tiempo una lucha feroz, terminando 0-0)

(Kureiji parado pensativo)….

Ahora que hacemos, al menos debemos meter un gol o no ganaremos. (Dice Kurimatsu)

Si, y si la cosa sigue así, perderemos, no vamos a aguantar mucho, son demasiado fuertes (Dice Kabeyama)

Qué pretendes hacer Kureiji, ¿Vas a dejar que todo sea en balde? (Dice Natsumi)

(Kureiji)….

¡KUREIJI! (Dice Natsumi)

No grites, se te va a inflamar las cuerdas vocales (Dice Kureiji Tranquilo)

¿Acaso ya se te ha ocurrido un plan? (Dice Haruna)

Sí, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto.

De que se trata, Kureiji (Dice Kido)

Si, nos es necesario conocer lo que planeas hacer para poder ayudarte (Dice Anteojos)

(Suspiro)La única forma de que me ayuden es que cierren sus ojos durante lo que resta del partido (Dice Kureiji)

(Todos están confundidos)

(Kureiji empieza a quitarse sus gafas)

E-Espera, no dirás que (Dice Rika balbuceando)

Si, esta ropa que tengo puesto esta hecho en gran parte de Iridio, por lo cual es como cargar a toda una manada de elefantes, si me deshago de este peso extra, podre moverme con facilidad.

¿Lo que quieres decir es que tu velocidad, fuerza, etc., solo eran un pequeña parte de tu poder. (Dice Aki sorprendida)

Tú los has dicho, Aki kino.

(Se quita los dos pañuelos que tapaban su rostro, dejando ver así, después de tanto tiempo, el enigmático rostro del muchacho, todos se amontonan para ver, y algunos como Kabeyama , Domon, Haruna, etc. ,se desmayaron)

Ku-Kureiji, ¿Este es tu verdadero rostro? (Pregunta Endo)

Pues sí, ¿Algún problema?

No, nada de eso, es que tu.

Yo que.

Tu.

Eres Yo (Dice Ichinose sorprendido)

(Lo que todos veían no era una ilusión, en verdad era el rostro de Ichinose, solo que su expresión no era la del chico futbolero, era una expresión extremadamente seria, con ojos fríos cual hielo, y una leve herida en la frente)

A-Ahora veo por qué Akusei dice que eres clon de Ichinose (Dice algo asustado Kazemaru)

(Kureiji lo mira de manera fría)

_Siento como si me hubiesen tirado al refrigerador_ (pensaba Kazemaru)

Bueno, hora de quitarme este disfraz de pandillero motociclista (dice Kureiji)

(Se arranca la ropa solo dejando un uniforme de futbolero de un equipo llamado "Konton")

¡Konton!, ¡jugabas en un equipo llamado Konton! (Dice sorprendido Endo)

Si, y no solo era un nombre, era el equipo más fuerte de Akusei.

E-Entonces eras una más de sus marionetas (Dice Natsumi)

(Kureiji baja la cabeza y dice) Él me crio, me entreno, me enseño el arte de la guerra, y luego me traicionó.

Empieza el segundo tiempo, esperemos que los Super Once logren derrotar a estos monstruos (Dice Kakuma) pero que veo, hay dos "magos del fútbol" en la cancha, pero parece que uno no está muy contento.

(Luego del pitido que daba inicio al segundo tiempo, Kureiji no tardo en hacerse con el balón y meter un gol, pero no con cualquier técnica)

TE DERROTARE (Decía Kureiji mientras se preparaba para tirar)Tiro giratorio (los mismos movimientos que hacia Ichinose, luego de lanzar el balón hacia la portería su pie con el que pateo estaba envuelto en un aura oscura) OSCUROOOOOO(patea otra vez lanzando esa energía pero en forma de balón, dando más fuerza y velocidad al balón de fútbol al tocarlo, Shisubeki shikkuru resistió un poco para luego ser llevado por la fuerza de tiro del esférico hacia las redes del arco, pero el balón seguía girando, destrozando su camiseta y haciéndolo gritar de dolor, luego de unos tortuosos segundos el balón deja de gira y deja a Shisubeki shikkuru inconsciente en el piso)

Sorprendente, el tiro fue tan potente que dejo desmayado al portero (dice Kakuma)

Demasiado débil, tanta arrogancia para nada (Dice Kureiji mientras los demás, incluso Gunso temblaban al ver ese poder)

Es demasiado poderoso, si lo hubiese querido, nos hubiera machacado en pocos segundos (Decía Kurimatsu temblando cual gelatina)

Has ganado (Decía Gunso) sin portero es imposible continuar (lanza una especie de llave a Kureiji y este la atrapa)

Hasta luego, he de matarte Kureiji, no lo olvides (Sale un portal y todos los oponentes se van)

Parece que hemos ganado (Dice Kabeyama)

Ahora solo falta una llave, pero quien es el "Otro Kureiji"? (Dice Haruna)

El "Otro Kureiji" debería tener el mismo ADN que Kureiji (Dice Kido)

Entonces el "Otro Kureiji" es (Todos miran a Ichinose)

¿Yo?

(Kureiji saca una espada enorme y con ella señala a Ichinose) Lo siento, pero si no te derroto, todos moriremos.

(Rika se pone en medio de la espada e Ichinose) No te lo permitiré.

Hazte a un lado o te enseñare mi poder.

Esperen (Dice Aki desviando la atención de Kureiji hacia ella) ¿Por qué no solamente haces que Ichinose se rinda?

(Suspiro) Ríndete, Ichinose Kazuya (Dice Kureiji señalándole con su espada)

Me rin (un aura oscura empieza a consumirlo) Yo me rin (Dark Ichinose regresa) QUE ME RINDA, ¿ESTAS DE BROMA?, TE DESTRUIRE MALDITO (Dice mientras saca una espada de igual tamaño quela que tenia Kureiji)

No me dejas más elección, te derrotare

ME GUSTARIA VER ESO

QUERIDO, NO (Dice Rika pero los demás la retienen) DEJENME

No interfieras, será mejor ver de lejos (Dice Kido)

PERO

De nada sirve hablarle, es cuestión de Kureiji

NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, TE LO RUEGO (Le Grita a Kureiji)

Eso intentaré

(Empieza un combate feroz, sencillamente estaban al mismo nivel, no se hacían ni un rasguño)

Uf Uf, como puedes ser tan fuerte

FACIL, TODA LA TRISTEZA QUE TENIA ACUMULADA DESPÚES DEL ACCIDENTE ES MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA DESTRUIRTE (alza sus manos y sale una bola gigante de energía negativa) MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

(La bola atina a Kureiji, Quien resulta herido) No-No me dejas más opción, te mostrare mi "Furia" (Un aura oscura envuelve a Kureiji y se convierte)Te derrotaré (dice de forma calmada)

NO ME DERROTARAS (Grita Dark Ichinose mientras corre velozmente hacia Kureiji, pero Kureiji lo golpea en el estómago e Ichinose cae en el piso)

E-ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES (Grita Dark Ichinose pero al instante Kureiji le da un golpe en el cuello noqueándolo)

Todo acabo (Dice Kureiji mientras vuelve a la normalidad)

(De pronto aparece un portal y aparece Dractile) Hola, aquí tienes la llave restante, Mi señor te estará esperando, no tardes mucho (lanza una especie de llave a Kureiji y regresa al portal)

QUERIDOOOOOO(Corre Rika hacia Ichinose)

El estará bien, lo golpee de tal forma que solo hice que se desmayase

(Luego de curar a Ichinose se dio lo siguiente)

Bueno, supongo que todos están listos para dar con Akusei.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Todos)

Bueno, en ese caso les diré ciertas cosas; No traten de pelear, pues hasta el más débil de ahí es mucho más fuerte y experimentado en la guerra; De seguro Akusei nos llevará directo a su Palacio, Castillo o lo que sea, pero el punto es que será el enfrentamiento final; No se retengan, muestren todo su potencial; Y por último y lo más importante, No es necesario que vengan conmigo

(Los demás ponen cara de WTF)

Tal como oyeron, rescataré a su amigo, pues me han ayudado bastante.

De eso nada (dice Natsumi)

Exacto, terminemos lo que empezamos (Dice Kazemaru)

Ya veo, entonces, prepárense, este es la última misión.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (Dicen todos)


End file.
